


Оперная партия Морфи

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Humor, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Romance, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: "Экранизация" одноименной шахматной партии, в которой белые раздеваются до последней ладьи и выигрывают.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Защита Филидора

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maricon_lanero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/gifts).



> Смерть персонажей, нецензурная лексика, насилие, пытки (не особо графичные и не кинковые), ПТСР, стеклозавод и никто не потрахается. Не бечено.  
> И еще я немного перекомпонавала главы по сравнению с впроцессингом. Оставила в итоге четыре, но теперь содержательно в них другое наполнение.

_ You told me _

_ This has always been worth livin' _

_ But what's really worth _

_ Living _

_ anymore? (с) _

Стайлз стоит у окна, упирается лбом в стекло и бессмысленно пялится в уродливо багровеющее закатом небо. Ему хочется устало вздохнуть и на выдохе, хотя бы в эту короткую секунду или две, почувствовать себя чуть менее заебавшимся и чуть менее погрязшим во всем этом дерьме.

Пожалуйста? Неужели он просит так много.

Никто не поможет.

Все могущественные волшебники передохли еще в 14 веке.

Все мощные артефакты обнулили друг друга.

Все седативные препараты делают только хуже.

Все остальные уже разыграли свои роли. Теперь его очередь и он, мать его, не готов. Не готов. Не готов.

Ужасная игра, ужасные правила. Он хочет другие. Эти — ему не нравятся. Не нравятся. Не нравятся.

Ебаная мантра. Каждый божий день, каждое утро он просыпается и надеется, что от него ничего не зависит. Что он впечатлительный сторонний наблюдатель. Что он наркоман и это его приход. Что он сошел с ума и однажды колеса вернут его в мир живых. Что это ошибка. Ошибка. Одна большая несмешная шутка. Потому что какой в этом, нахуй, смысл?

Начинается дождь. Капли мажут по окну, оставляя на обратной стороне стекла узкие светлые полосы.

Стайлз все-таки вздыхает, и это ожидаемо не приносит никакого облегчения.

Шансы четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот двадцать пять к одному. 0,0000000714253%. Семь целых одна десятая умноженных на десять в минус восьмой степени.

Население этой планеты 7,7 миллиардов. Семь целых семь десятых умноженных на десять в девятой степени.

Эти цифры рефреном долбят его подкорку.

Из семи целых семи десятых умноженных на десять в девятой степени вся ебань этого мира прилипает именно к нему. Его шансы на успех семь целых одна десятая умноженные на десять в минус восьмой степени.

Он не хочет успеха. Он хочет еще более нулевые шансы.

Потому что есть и другие цифры, которые добивают его сразу вслед за первыми. Если принимать их троих за часть экосистемы, то на них приходится 100%. Стайлз округляет до ста, потому что хер его знает, как посчитать целыми числами то, что от них осталось на самом деле. То, во что они все превратились.

12,5% процентов, что все они выживут или что все погибнут.

Оставшиеся 37,5% распределяются между тем, что выживет кто-то один или двое.

Его собственные шансы на выживание — запредельно высокие 50%. Определенные манипуляции с исходами и перестановками повышают до 75.

Он не хочет выжить. Он не хочет платить эту цену.

Эти цифры — все, что у него осталось. Они напоминание. Выбора нет. Отказ от выбора — это тоже решение, у которого будут последствия.

Ужасная игра, ужасные правила. Ужасная всратая несправедливая ебаная жизнь.

Он давится этими мыслями, давится горечью последних двух лет, давится залапанными до дыр воспоминаниями, когда все было хорошо. Когда проблемы были решаемыми. Когда его заботило, войдет ли он в команду по лакроссу. Поцелует ли когда-нибудь Лидию. Находит ли Дерек его смешным. Можно ли вылечить Питера. Сможет ли Айзек не убивать людей по полнолуниям. Заметит ли отец, что он пьян. В какой колледж подавать документы.

Он вздрагивает, когда Дерек невесомо касается его плеча. Разворачивается и крепко обнимает. Ничего не говорит. Им нечего сказать друг другу. Они оба в говне по уши. Они оба хотели бы принять удар на себя. У них не будет такой роскоши. Они парализованы. Обескровлены. Обесцвечены.

Он пиздец как любит Дерека. С силой тысячи атомных реакторов. С силой ударной волны от взрыва сверхновой. Дерек — и есть его сверхновая, сверхединственная и сверхпоследняя. Его утешительный приз. Его спасательный круг. Его путь к свету. 

Его все-что-у-меня-осталось.

Поэтому, когда все закончится, Стайлз пустит ему пулю в лоб. Он нагреет револьвер в своем кармане, чтобы дуло не было таким обжигающе холодным. Чтобы можно было перепутать с поцелуем на ночь. Это будет нежно, быстро и ахуеть как милосердно. Он скажет Дереку, что любит его, что любит его просто как не снилось даже Иисусу. Как самая ебанутая на свете мамаша, как самый отвязный сексоголик, как друг, как брат, как отец и сын, как буйнопомешанный, как утопающий, как наркоман, как самая черная дыра во вселенной. Он любит его всеми доступными и недоступными способами. И то, что он сделает, будет лучшим подарком. Самым щедрым, самым великодушным. Дерек никогда не посмеет о таком попросить, поэтому Стайлз поступит как телепат, как герой третьесортной мыльной оперы, как псих и как второстепенный персонаж-садовник в фильме про большую и чистую любовь. Всё в одном флаконе из расшатанных нахуй нервов. Он сделает все сам. А потом уютно устроится рядом и следующим ходом освободит себя. Спасет их обоих. Ни одна крыша не выдержит того, чего они нахлебались. Никто из них не заслужил жить дальше с таким багажом. Никто из семи целых семи десятых умноженных на десять в девятой степени, по правде, тоже такого не заслужил.

Последние три дня только эта картина и цифры, долбящие его подкорку, не дают ему сдаться и сдохнуть прямо сейчас.

**Часть первая. Защита Филидора**

**E4-E5**

Крис обнаруживает себя в лесу, стоящим перед двумя трупами — человека и оборотня — и смутно пытается припомнить какой-то научно-популярный текст об интуиции. О том, что это способность прямого, непосредственного постижения истины без предварительных логических рассуждений и без доказательств. Это адаптация нашего вида. Так мы экономим ресурсы для решения по-настоящему важных задач. Поэтому если вы зададите каверзный вопрос эксперту и не дадите ему время на раздумья, как правило, первый озвученный ответ в 87% случаев будет верным.

Если бы кто-то спросил у Криса как он понял, куда надо идти, он ответил бы, что это чутье. Каждый охотник желает знать. Эзотерики утверждают, что мысль материальна.

Он внимательно осматривает свою находку и, чувствует, как желудок начинает сжимать спазмами. Весь его опыт буксует перед тем, что он видит.

Он хорош в выслеживании и охоте на оборотней, которые убивают людей. И очень мало знает о сатанинских обрядах, ведьмовских заговорах и прочей оккультной деятельности. То, что он обнаружил, выходит за рамки его представлений обо всем, с чем ему доводилось сталкиваться.

Все детективные книги твердят одно: найди мотив — найдешь убийцу.

К сожалению, у людей его ремесла обычно так мало времени и лет жизни для написания мемуаров или инструкций, которые могли бы помочь с расследованиями подобных дел.

Ни в одной книге для гражданских или полицейских не сказано, как интерпретировать его находку: под кожей у обескровленного мужчины обнаруживаются внутренности оборотня: увеличенное сердце, кости, неестественно выпирающие из бледной кожи не по размеру. Ребра уродливо бугрят грудную клетку, ноги навевают мысли о жирных высушенных кузнечиках, в беззубый рот высыпаны клыки зверя. Крис старается не смотреть на изуродованное лицо, когда делает снимки и сортирует улики по пакетам.

По шкале от одного до десяти насколько сложным должно было быть детство того, кого возбуждает именно такой сюжет в порно?

Это четвертый парный труп за последние 3 месяца. Юта, Невада, Невада, Калифорния. Либо он входит во вкус, либо какой-то ритуал упорно идет не по плану и приходится пробовать снова. Крис даже не знает, какой сценарий хуже. Оба хуже.

Это дело идеально подходит для федералов. Здесь нужны серьезные ресурсы и координация действий. Доступ к камерам наблюдений и значки для опроса свидетелей. Но интуиция твердит, что гласность просто приведет к увеличению количества трупов среди офицеров. В Квантико не готовят к тому, что высший балл по огнестрельной практике ничем не поможет против альфы. Что канима может парализовать одним движением. Что в рукопашном бою даже против ругару отточенность рефлексов на спаррингах так же полезна как витамин С утопающим.

Завершив документирование и описание, Крис наводит порядок: рассортировывает части тел по пакетам, закидывает их в багажник вместе с использованными медицинскими перчатками. Напоследок еще раз внимательно осматривает место, подсвечивая себе фонариком, намертво впечатывает каждую деталь себе в память.

По дороге в фамильный крематорий он взвешивает необходимость пообщаться с Дереком. Потери несут обе стороны. Возможно, он что-то знает. Возможно, его стая тоже в опасности. Возможно, его стая и есть причина потерь. Как бы там ни было, чутье твердит, что даже Питер не настолько псих, а Дерек не такой дурак, чтобы в сложившейся ситуации отказаться от партнерства или от возможности сделать Криса своим должником в обмен на информацию.

**

Когда Крис подъезжает к их дому, Дерек уже ждет на пороге: руки скрещены на груди, немигающим взглядом следит за тем, как Крис паркуется, неторопливо выходит из машины и направляется навстречу. Крис знает, что Дерек не питает иллюзий насчет их хрупкого перемирия и сейчас он весь обращен в слух. Он локатор, который собирает информацию о том, сколько их и зачем они здесь. Он также заслоняет собой вход в дом, чтобы у его обитателей была возможность подготовиться к любому повороту сюжета.

В каком-то смысле Дерек симпатичен Крису, даже несмотря на все «но». Дерек ему  _ понятен _ . Будь на его месте кто-то другой Крис даже не стал бы пытаться.

— Я один, — вместо приветствия сообщает он. — И я по делу.

Лицо Дерека не выражает заинтересованности. Он не раскрепостил ни единый мускул в своем теле.

— Не пригласишь войти? — на лице Криса улыбка, которая мало кому помогает расслабить нервы.

Он опирается о дверной косяк так, чтобы спина смотрела в ту же сторону, что и спина Дерека, достает из кармана снимки и протягивает ему.

— Есть идеи?

— Уходи.

Дерек не смотрит на снимки, продолжает буравить Криса взглядом.

Тот хмыкает и, наконец, встречается с ним глазами.

— Я нашел 4 пары трупов. Люди и оборотни. Вперемешку. Кишками наружу. Буквально. С каждым разом композиция все изощренней. Подумал, тебе может быть интересно.

— Мы ни при чем, — чеканит Дерек.

Голос звучит ровно, но Крис чувствует, что завладел его вниманием: Дерек не повторяет свою просьбу уйти и не уходит сам.

— Я не сказал, что подозреваю вас. Я хочу понять, можем ли мы быть друг другу полезны.

Дерек не сводит с него глаз. Дерек его  _ читает _ . Взвешивает риски. Оценивает порядочность Криса. Оценивает шанс, что это ловушка и он непроизвольно выдаст своих. Оценивает местность на наличие скрытых угроз и путей отступления. Оценивает издержки отказа.

Открывает входную дверь и жестом приглашает войти.

Питер и Айзек даже не пытаются делать вид, что еще не в курсе или что их это не касается. Крис не в том положении, чтобы навязывать свои условия. 

Они собираются вокруг стола и Крис выкладывает подписанные фотографии одну за другой, как в крупье, внимательно следя за их реакциями.

Дерек: замешательство, тревога, недоверие.

Айзек: ужас, отвращение, страх.

Питер: потрясение, боль, горечь, отчаяние.

Когда Питер поднимает глаза, все трое выжидательно смотрят на него.

— Напомните не играть с вами в покер, — комментирует он.

— Тебе что-то известно? — подает голос Айзек.

В этом вопросе одновременно надежда и подозрение, потому что его светлая голова никак не готова к мысли о том, что он мог не распознать в Питере настолько отбитого маньяка.

— Об  _ этих _ убийствах я ничего не знаю, но кое-что похожее происходило в Бикон Хиллс около 40 лет назад. В прошлый раз, — он некоторое время выбирает подходящее слово, — внутренности принадлежали моей четырехлетней сестре.

Оглушительная тишина.

Никто из них не хочет чувствовать то, что сейчас чувствует. Никто из них не решается посмотреть на Питера. Никто из них не знает, как распорядиться этой информацией. Никто не хочет задавать вопросов.

Лицо Питера снова нечитаемо. Только теперь от этого почему-то становится тревожно.

Молчание прерывает Крис.

— Это было единственное похожее убийство?

— Не знаю. Мы его не нашли.

Крис коротко кивает. У него много вопросов, но они намертво застревают в глотке. Предположения роятся в голове, опережая друг друга, но он не готов их озвучить. Не то чтобы он боялся ранить Питера или Дерека, просто после услышанного ему смертельно хочется хорошенько все обдумать. Поднять архивы, почитать отчеты по штатам. Ему хочется вернуться к обсуждению, когда запрос можно будет сформулировать конкретно. Он и так уже получил больше, чем рассчитывал.

Есть еще кое-что. Мысль, которую осознавать неприятно, но отрицание тоже не приносит облегчения. Это касается Питера. Крис осознает потребность узнать о нем больше. Это не имеет отношения к работе. Это что-то личное и Крис не до конца понимает, какие ответы ему нужны, а главное — зачем.

— Чем мы можем помочь? — Дерек прерывает ход его мыслей.

— Пока ничем. Присматривайте друг за другом. Если заметите что-то подозрительное, дайте знать. Я продолжу копать, если будет какая-то новая информация, сообщу.

Крис собирает фотографии и складывает их в карман. Он чувствует облегчение от мысли, что может покинуть это место прямо сейчас.

У самой двери он ощущает чью-то руку на своем плече.

— Надеюсь, ты найдешь их раньше меня, — тихий спокойный голос Питера у самого уха. — Иначе я найду способ их обратить и буду каждый день до конца нашей бесконечной жизни скармливать им их же гениталии, перемешанные с кишками, трахеями и крошивом из выбитых зубов. Мне это понравится.

— Спасибо, Питер. Очень образно и конкретно. Я тебя услышал, — Крис стряхивает с себя его руку и выходит за дверь.

Холодные порывы ветра подгоняют его к машине. Он задает себе вопрос, что будет делать, если Питер действительно его опередит. Кодекс требует убирать оборотней, которые проливают человеческую кровь или обращают людей. Существует огромный соблазн упростить жизнь до двух понятных критериев и оставлять любой контекст за скобками. К огромному сожалению, его система координат так не работает. Каждый раз, каждый гребаный цикл решения-ответственность-риски-последствия приходится изобретать заново.

**DXE5-XF3**

Лидия просыпается от собственного сдавленного крика. Он звучит, скорее, как попытка выдохнуть при уже опустошенных легких и чем-то напоминает грудной хрип при бронхите. Сердце стучит в ушах. Из глаз текут слезы. Она приподнимается на кровати и некоторое время пытается восстановить дыхание. Проводит рукой по лицу. На ладонях в слабом свете уличного фонаря остаются следы крови. Она еще раз проводит тыльной стороной ладони под носом. На руке остается темный влажный след.

Это был сон. Это был всего лишь сон.

Она поднимается на ноги и идет в ванную. Холодный электрический свет запускает в голове обрывки смутного кошмара, детали которого она помнит лишь огрубленно.

Она включает кран, и шум воды отзывается шепотом листьев в лесу.

_ Картинка: Сдувшееся бледное лицо человека, рот без зубов, внутри белеют то ли личинки, то ли какие-то другие белые насекомые. _

Она смывает следы крови с лица и рук. Вода медленно перекрашивается в розовый.

_ Картинка: маленькая девочка в коралловом комбинезоне, глаза закрыты, рядом с ней лежат несколько молочного цвета зубов. Клыки выглядят непропорционально большими. _

Он поднимает глаза на зеркало и внимательно рассматривает свое лицо.

_ Картинка: ее взгляд устремлен вперед, она видит, как собственные руки превращаются в лоскуты золы и развеиваются по ветру. Кто-то кричит ее имя. _

_ Картинка: Рядом с телом сдувшегося человека голова Криса Арджента без туловища. _

Она часто моргает, пытаясь прогнать этот образ, пытаясь не видеть отпечатка его бледных неживых глаз на своей сетчатке.

На всякий случай она вытягивает руки и внимательно осматривает их.

_ Картинка: ее рука сжимает другую руку. Она поднимает глаза и видит Стайлза, лицо которого начинает крошиться в воздух, как хлопья пармезана. Она возвращает взгляд на их руки и понимает, что исчезают они оба. _

Она закрывает кран, и тишина приносит последний образ:

_ Полупустые улицы города, поредевшие классы учеников, необитаемые больницы, безлюдные супермаркеты. Мир, выдохнувший лишних людей. Тихий и осиротелый. _

Лидия ощущает, как от этих картин у нее холодеет затылок.

Ночные кошмары плохи тем, что образы спутаны, хронология отсутствует, вероятности смазаны и все это нужно восстанавливать по крупицам. Ночные кошмары хороши тем, что, если головоломка будет решена, ты получаешь шанс спасти чью-то жизнь.

Время всегда против тебя, эмоции от увиденного давят изнутри, мысли о смерти дорогих людей заполняют собой все остальное и оставляют безоружной. Видения стремятся выгнать тебя из дома, заставить что-то делать и, возможно, тем самым приблизить то, от чего ты так стараешься убежать.

Лидии иногда кажется, что бытие, сама структура времени и пространства обладает какой-то формой субъектности. Какой-то несгибаемой волей к осуществлению. События стремятся свершиться, подтвердить свою неминуемость, и когда это занимает слишком много времени, вселенная отправляет сигналы о помощи, требует своего рода кесарева сечения, и тогда Лидия кричит.

Подавлять желание бросить все и бежать с каждым разом становится чуть легче. Прошлые неудачи, причинно-следственные коллапсы, которые приводили к неизбежному, которого она так стремилась не допустить, кое-чему научили.

Она умывает лицо теплой водой, заваривает ромашковый чай и, устроившись за столом, некоторое время согревает руки. Ее глаза закрыты. Она взвешивает количество вдохов и выдохов, усмиряет сердцебиение, приподнимает подбородок и уголки губ. Она чувствует, как контроль возвращается к ней, как положение тела запускает ощущение уверенности в себе, как сознание становится неуязвимым для эмоций.

И Лидия приступает к реконструкции.

Глоток чая, выдох, картинка. Она рисует шесть скетчей и раскладывает их перед собой в два ряда.

Верхний ряд: человек с открытым ртом, Крис, девочка.

Нижний ряд: Стайлз, руки, супермаркет.

Картинки со Стайлзом и Крисом настойчиво обращают на себя внимание, но это не то, на что нужно сейчас отвлекаться. Сейчас нужно восстановить хронологию и оценить вероятности. Неплохо также определить время.

Она начинает с человека с открытым ртом. Делает глоток и задает себе вопросы.

_ Кто это? _ — Мужчина. Я его не знаю. Раньше мы никогда не встречались.

_ Как он умер? _ — Нет ответа. Он выпотрошен и обескровлен, его внутренние органы видны невооруженным взглядом. Кажется, их больше, чем нужно.

_ Где это? _

Она закрывает глаза и пытается восстановить в памяти картину.

_ Он в помещении? _ — Нет, я слышу хруст веток. Здесь холодно и темно.

_ Темно как ночью? _ — Да, это ночь.

_ Как ты различила тело? Его освещает луна? _ — Нет, свет ярче. Это искусственный свет.

_ Где находится его источник? _ — Он исходит от меня.

_ Чем ты светишь? _ — В моей руке фонарь.

_ Это твоя рука? _ — Я не вижу руки, мой взгляд устремлен на тело. Но, кажется, мои руки в перчатках.

_ Перчатки теплые? _ — Похожи на медицинские.

_ На небе есть луна? _ — Я не вижу, я не смотрю на небо, я рассматриваю тело.

_ Рядом с телом есть что-то еще? Ты видишь голову Криса? _ — Нет, головы рядом нет.

_ Как ты попала сюда? _ — Нет ответа.

_ У него во рту личинки? Ты можешь определить размер? _ — Они не шевелятся. И это не личинки. Это похоже на небольшие светлые камни.

В голове вспыхивает картинка с маленькой девочкой.

_ Это могут быть зубы? _ — Это могут быть зубы.

Лидия открывает глаза и переставляет картинки местами в верхнем ряду: девочка, человек с открытым ртом, Крис.

Она приближает скетч с девочкой. Закрывает глаза. Выдох.

_ Кто это? _ — Девочка, на вид лет 5, светлые волосы, нормальной комплекции. Я ее не знаю.

_ Как она умерла? _ — Нет ответа. Видимых повреждений нет.

_ Где это? Она тоже в лесу? _ — Нет, воздух не движется. Она лежит на деревянном столе.

_ В помещении светло? _ — Да.

_ Это естественный свет? _ — Да, свет падает из окна слева.

Лидия делает глубокий вдох и пометку на скетчах: день и ночь.

_ Ты видишь окно? _ — Нет.

_ Сейчас утро? _ — Сложно сказать. Как будто пасмурно.

_ Пасмурно? Слышишь ветер или шум дождя? _ — Слышу, идет ливень.

_ Вспышки молний? _ — Да, освещение меняется.

_ Одежда сухая? _ — Сухая.

Лидия открывает глаза и некоторое время смотрит перед собой. Затем делает отметку на рисунке: «прошлое, мертва предположительно с понедельника (гроза была позавчера)». Она старается писать об этом беспристрастно и все-таки теряет хладнокровие. Она очень надеялась, что сможет ее спасти. Вторая надежда — что в запасе есть больше времени — также стремительно тает.

Некоторое время она сидит в тишине. Обидно и несправедливо. Она ищет в себе силы вернуться к реконструкции прямо сейчас. Руки все равно опускаются, отчаяние и страх не успеть с остальными начинает подтачивать изнутри. Она делает глубокий вдох и выдох, большой глоток чая и, наконец, нащупывает то, что дает импульс. Смерть девочки не должна быть напрасной.

Возвращается к рисунку с мужчиной.

_ Свет от фонаря падает ровно? _ — Ровно.

_ Видишь капли? _ — Нет, дождя нет.

_ Как насчет земли? Лужи есть? Грязь на ботинках? Тело выглядит чистым? _ — Вижу глину в волосах. Моя обувь немного промокла.

_ Во что ты обута? _ — Это армейские ботинки. Они не мои.

_ Это может быть Крис? _ — Это может быть Крис.

Лидия подписывает второй рисунок: Крис? Вчера?

Рука не слушается.

Она берет третий рисунок, и нервы сдают. Достает телефон. Дисплей ощетинивается изображением циферблата: 3-08. Она набирает номер.

— Возьми трубку, — шепчет она. — Пожалуйста, возьми трубку.

Ее перенаправляет в голосовые сообщения.

— Крис, привет. Это Лидия. Пожалуйста, перезвони мне, как только это услышишь. И держись подальше от леса.

Третий рисунок. Она надеется на сбой в вероятностях, убеждает себя, что картинка 2 и 3 могут быть взаимоисключающими.

Вдох.

Самый важный вопрос.

_ Человек рядом с Крисом тот же, что и на прошлой картинке? _

Внутренний голос отказывается признавать очевидное. Лидия закрывает рот ладонью, подавляя крик.

Она хватает телефон, накидывает куртку, движением воздуха смахивая со стола скетч со Стайлзом. Поднимает и замирает с ним в руке.

_ Сейчас ночь?  _ — Нет, эта сцена происходила при дневном свете.

Лидия выдыхает и набирает его номер. На третьем гудке слышится сонный голос.

**

Стайлз выбегает из джипа и со всех ног несется на ее крик. Он различает две удаляющиеся фигуры и еще одну — мерцающую и дымящуюся, в которой опознает Лидию.

— Лидия! — зовет он, голос срывается в хрип. — Лидия!

Подступает тошнота, он не понимает, что видит, не понимает, что происходит, какое-то безумие, яд отравляет его кровь, он наступил на галлюциногенный гриб, инопланетяне проводят эксперименты над его бедным разумом.

— Лидия! — он пытается дотронуться, но она буквально рассыпается в воздухе, как горящий глянцевый журнал, тлеющий от краев к центру. — Лидия, что происходит, Лидия! Что ты делаешь? — бессмысленно спрашивает Стайлз. — Ты исчезаешь! От тебя отлетают куски черти куда! — он старается ловить их, но они отслаиваются отовсюду и одновременно. Стайлз не успевает, ему страшно, страшно растерять их, страшно дотронуться, ему так оглушительно страшно.

— Стайлз, — тихо зовет она. — Посмотри на меня.

Ее заволокло дымом, она продолжает рассыпаться, Стайлз не может смотреть и не может не смотреть. Ее голос звучит приглушенно и как будто уже не отсюда.

— Стайлз, послушай меня. Все хорошо, — она смотрит на свои исчезающие руки и почему-то улыбается, — это значит, ты будешь жить. Ты найдешь их и не дашь им уничтожить остальных. Ты слышишь?

Стайлз не понимает ни слова. Слезы обжигают ему лицо и сдавливают гортань.

— Лидия. Зачем? Зачем? — исступленно повторяет он. — Перестань исчезать! Что мне сделать? Пожалуйста, перестань. Как это выключить?

— Стайлз!

Что-то в ее голосе заставляет его собраться. Она покрыта трещинами и пылью как древние скульптуры в заброшенных храмах. Такая совершенная, такая ослепительно красивая, такая красивая...

— Ты справишься, слышишь меня? Не дай им всех уничтожить. Обещай.

— Обещаю, — звуки застревают в его глотке, язык тяжелый и неповоротливый, это все не похоже на правду.

И уже в следующую секунду ее лицо становится неразличимо. Оно превращается в облако пепла, оседающее на его губах, из глубины которого он различает тонущее в порыве ветра « _ я люблю тебя _ ».

А после — у него ничего не остается.

Он разжимает кулак, в который ловил ленты пепла, и обнаруживает в нем пустоту. Проводит рукой по губам — и на них нет ни малейшего следа.

Ее просто не стало. Ее просто больше нет нигде.

Она распалась, разрушилась, рассыпалась прямо здесь, и ничего не осталось. Вообще ничего.

Стайлз ошарашено смотрит на свои руки и не понимает, как они все еще могут существовать, а она — нет.

Он проводит ими по воздуху, он надеется, что где-то нащупает уплотнение, потепление, похолодание, что угодно. Хоть какой-то намек.

Ничего. Воздух ровный и пустой. И одинаковый. И бесполезный. И ее в нем нет.

Ничего не осталось.

Она истлела, раскрошилась, рассеялась, не оставив ему ничего, кроме тупой всепожирающей боли.

Он медленно опускается на колени и обхватывает голову руками. Его надсадный крик рваным эхо разносится по лесу.

**

Небо стремительно перекрашивается в предрассветные цвета. Стайлз сидит на земле, упираясь спиной в дерево, и смотрит перед собой. Где-то на периферии сознания до него долетают фрагменты событий.

Вскоре после звонка приезжает Скотт.

Он задает какие-то вопросы, и Стайлз отвечает.

Появившиеся следом Айзек, Дерек и Питер уже ничего не спрашивают.

Они обсуждают тела и как от них избавиться.

Они находят телефоны Криса и Лидии. Спорят о том, нужно ли сделать несколько фейковых звонков или постов в сети, чтобы обезопасить Стайлза.

Питер говорит что-то о наработках Криса. Стайлз не замечает, как он исчезает.

Айзек и Дерек возятся с телами.

Скотт высказывает опасение, что лес будут прочесывать с собаками.

Кровь Криса повсюду.

Айзек предлагает устроить пожар.

Скотт помогает Стайлзу подняться и залезть на пассажирское сидение. Он не ощущает своего тела. Он сторонний наблюдатель, все происходит через какой-то магический пульт управления, он попадает по клавишам через раз.

Они едут в тишине. Стайлз рассматривает в боковое зеркало удаляющиеся клубы дыма. Они прозрачно блуждают на фоне дотлевающего рассветом неба, клубнично-блондинистый пепел неторопливо подтягивается за ними. И никуда не исчезает.

**

Дерек находит его в подвале. В дальнем углу под теплым светом настольной лампы разбросаны бумаги и распечатки. На полу в произвольных местах комнаты желтеют теннисные мячики. Стайлз лежит на металлическом пыточном столе Арджентов, одна нога свешена и раскачивается взад-вперед как сломанный заикающийся маятник. Стайлз неотрывно смотрит в стену.

Бросок-удар-ладонь.

Бросок-удар-ладонь.

Бросок-удар-ладонь.

Дерек провел здесь много упоительных часов. Его прошибали током, резали, пытали, стреляли из разных калибров разными начинками, травили, душили, топили, ломали кости, вырубали, реанимировали, снова пытали.

Он разглядывает стены и чувствует тошноту. Он помнит каждую выбоину, каждую трещину наизусть. Он знает:

  * точную скорость сворачивания своей крови с поправкой на температуру этого пола,
  * что (если бы был выбор) он предпочел бы выращивать с нуля печень, а не почку,
  * что важность селезенки переоценивают (она того не стоит),
  * что 5 секунд нахождения под сотней тысяч вольт очень сильно влияют на расстановку жизненных приоритетов,
  * что все, что он пережил здесь, в итоге не имеет никакого значения.



Он не знает:

  * точное количество раз, когда готов был сдаться.
  * в своем ли он уме, что пришел сюда добровольно.



Дерек думает о жертвах маньяков, о посттравматических расстройствах, об отношении Айзека к своему холодильнику, к отцу и проекциях на Питера. Думает о своем отношении к Питеру и вспоминает о том, как им пришлось разделить здесь один из самых неприятных пыточных эпизодов.

Еще он зачем-то думает о том, что изменилось бы, если бы во время пыток он мог наблюдать как Стайлз равнодушно и отрешенно стучит теннисным мячом в стену, как он это делает сейчас.

— Есть успехи? — спрашивает он, чтобы наконец хоть как-то обозначить свое присутствие.

Стайлз не отвечает. Не поворачивает головы. Дерек не уверен, слышал ли он.

Бросок-удар-ладонь.

Бросок-удар-ладонь.

Понятно, что зацепок нет, иначе и Стайлза бы здесь тоже не было.

Дерек пересекает комнату и рассматривает записи на столе. Ему хочется отвлечься от тех образов, которые память так заботливо ему подсовывает, и сосредоточиться на том, зачем он здесь.

Записи сами по себе бесполезны. Стайлз просто выплевывает все, что приходит в голову на бумагу, а затем как-то перерабатывает в алгоритм.

— Помощь нужна? — спрашивает Дерек еще раз, не особенно рассчитывая на ответ.

Вопрос буквально повисает в воздухе на несколько тягучих мгновений. Дерек не сразу понимает, что раздражающий стук мяча наконец-то прервался.

Стайлз поднимается на ноги и подходит к нему. Он выглядит как болеющая чем-то неизлечимым и средневековым оболочка человека. Впавшие глаза, расфокусированный взгляд, острые угловатые черты лица.

— Вообще-то нужна. Есть ноутбук?

— Не с собой.

— Приноси. У меня тут петабайты персональных данных, в облако не залью, — он говорит достаточно быстро, достаточно громко, интонации достаточно узнаваемые, но все вместе звучит как будто на два процента от того Стайлза, которого он знает. Потому что именно Стайлза здесь нет. Есть автоматизм, упрямство, выживание ради отца, что угодно, но не Стайлз. 

— В общем, запускаем видео на моменте, равному времени необходимому, чтобы добраться до места. Везде это примерно полтора часа, но в некоторых точках — типа Кеймарта или резервации, — он указывает пальцем места на карте, — время надо корректировать. Далее запускаем записи на 1.5 часа +1 час, запускаем программу распознавания лиц, привязываемся к странице на фейсбуке, исключаем из списка местных жителей. Всех неместных жителей размещаем в отдельную таблицу. Они понадобятся на этапе работы с приезжими, чтобы найти попутчиков. Всех нераспознанных тоже тегируем и собираем в папку. Это нужно для проверки алиби. Понятно?

— И много ты отсмотрел?

— Около ста восьмидесяти часов.

Дерек хмурится.

— Не хочешь автоматизировать процесс?

Стайлз смотрит на него, часто моргая и пытаясь понять, что только что услышал.

— Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Списки местных жителей оцифрованы? Там есть фотографии?

— Да, это база водительских удостоверений. Там есть фото, дата рождения, имя, адрес.

— Можно свести к задаче ранжирования или классификации, — резюмирует Дерек. 

В двух словах он рассказывает о векторизации и принципах отбора наиболее релевантных кандидатов. Стайлз признается, что понял, кажется, только союзы и предлоги, но звучит убедительно. 

Базу с неместными жителями достать, скорее всего, не получится, но он попробует.

Дерек уходит и обещает вернуться завтра с оборудованием, не спрашивая, нужно ли подбросить Стайлза до дома, чтобы не вынуждать придумывать причины для отказа.

Дерек вспоминает о том, сколько за последние два месяца Питер отпустил язвительных комментариев по поводу его «самообразовательной инициативы». Всегда только в этой формулировке, всегда оставляя мотивацию за скобками, после того случая, когда имел неосторожность обронить почти восхищенное «только не говори, что ты  _ настолько _ на нем помешался», а затем поспешное «я имею в виду машинное обучение, разумеется».

— Разумеется, — подтвердил тогда Дерек, наслаждаясь хрустом его лицевых костей.

Сколько раз Дерек ловил на себе встревоженный взгляд Айзека и игнорировал его не озвученные вопросы. Айзек, видимо, очень любил своё лицо и не хотел повторять судьбу Питера.

Сколько раз Скотт ненавязчиво (как ему казалось) предлагал помощь своего одноклассника Дэнни, который неплохо разбирался во всяких технических тонкостях. 

Стайлз даже не пытается. Ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего.

Потому что все эти вопросы, советы и подколы такая чушь. Стайлзу больше некого впечатлять остроумием. Ему незачем знать, кто может пригодиться для решения очередной проблемы, для очередного спасения Лидии.

Потому что Лидии больше нет. Ее размазало, разорвало на тонкие лоскутки прямо у него на глазах. У него не было даже тела, чтобы проститься. Она все еще числится пропавшей без вести. И Стайлз, наверное, убеждает себя, что если в этом мире есть оборотни, то почему не может быть способа ее вернуть?

Дереку это хорошо знакомо.

Стайлз засыпает и видит повторяющийся кошмар: ее гибель и то, как он не может этого предотвратить. Он открывает глаза и видит то же самое.

И его обнуляет. Батарейки Стайлза хватает только на злость, ненависть к себе и изображение нормы в присутствии отца. Остальное — не стоит усилий. Остальное не приближают его к наматыванию кишок на горло убийцы.

А классификация — приближает.

**

Когда Дерек подъезжает к дому Арджентов на следующее утро и слышит выстрел, доносящийся из подвала, он чувствует, как у него холодеют внутренности. Он попросту цепенеет не в силах пошевелиться. Он заставляет себя сдвинуться с места и не может. Он уговаривает себя, что это мог быть и не выстрел. Когда за ним следует второй, а затем третий, он бросается на звуки, трансформируясь на ходу, готовясь к любому исходу. К любому количеству кого угодно. Он оценивает обстановку вокруг дома, внюхивается в посторонние запахи, пытаясь предугадать сколько их, ранены ли они, просматривая пути к отступлению. Но впервые инстинкты так предательски подводят.

Он врывается в дом, запах пороха, сворачивает налево, в прыжке. Время — против него. Единственное преимущество — эффект неожиданности.

Он оказывается в глубоком просторном помещении, где несмотря на изолирующую акустику, его приземление звучит оглушающе громко. Потому что здесь только Стайлз. На нем защитные очки, наушники обхватывают шею, в руках смартфон, видео на стоп-кадре, мишень вдалеке с тремя попаданиями мимо, мимо, правое ухо.

— Дерек? — спрашивает он без вопросительной интонации.

— Выстрелы, — Дерек кивает на пистолет, клыки мешают говорить внятно. — Думал, нужна помощь.

Стайлз понимающе кивает и незаинтересованно отворачивается обратно к мишени. Надевает наушники.

Выстрел.

Мимо.

Выстрел.

В голове у Дерека шумит злость вперемешку с адреналином. Он выходит из этого импровизированного тира, проходит несколько шагов, прислоняется спиной к стене и закрывает лицо ладонями.

Он стоит так шесть выстрелов подряд, а затем все-таки возвращается в машину за вещами.

**

Большую часть времени они молчат. Иногда меняются расположением: стол в углу, пыточный стол, пол. Дерек пишет код, иногда бесшумно выругиваясь и скрипя зубами от злости. Стайлз препарирует Интернет. Читает работы по мифологии народов мира, двигаясь от энциклопедий к первоисточникам, от существ — к событиям, от мифологии к семиотике, пытаясь понять, где иносказание завернуто от посторонних глаз особенно тщательно. Он изучает диссертации по древним обрядам и отчеты антропологов о языческих культах современных племен. Читает дискуссии лингвистов об интерпретации и корректному переводу лексем. Ему нужны любые ответы, любые правильные вопросы, что угодно, что приблизит решение.

Дерек присматривает за ним. Приносит кофе, воду и свежие фрукты, следит, чтобы они были под рукой.

Чаще всего Стайлз сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене. Делает пометки в блокноте, грызет карандаш. Иногда прерывается и уходит в другую комнату. Вскоре Дерек узнает, что там он обычно прокачивает физуху. Это не похоже на обычное поддержание формы, это работа на износ. Он загоняет себя до полного изнеможения, до неспособности подняться на ноги. Иногда Дерек замечает Стайлза в оружейной, где тот инвентаризирует оружие, разбирает и собирает пистолеты, винтовки, стреляет, затачивает ножи и наконечники стрел. Смотрит обучающие видео и практикуется. Иногда он уходит из дома на час или полтора, обычно утром. Возвращается истощенным, запыхавшимся и скрывается в душе.

Дерек понимает, что это часть наказания. Стайлз думает, что, если бы он делал все это раньше, он повысил бы свои шансы. Она могла бы спастись.

Он мог бы выстрелить на ходу из джипа, не боясь попасть не в того. Он мог бы добраться до места быстрее, если бы преодолел путь от своего местоположения до джипа бегом.

Он мог бы научить этому всему Лидию, чтобы она не была такой уязвимой.

Его пожирает сослагательное наклонение, чувство вины, горечь и необратимость этой потери. Он думает, что таких, как она, больше нет и уже не будет. Что он отдаст что угодно за возможность переписать этот день заново. Что должен быть способ и что ему нужно быть готовым.

Иногда он подолгу кидает теннисный мячик в стену перед собой. Обычно он не утруждает себя тем, чтобы покинуть их импровизированный оупен-спейс. Более того, Дерек уверен, что он выходит не столько для того, чтобы не мешать, сколько затем, что в его голове пространство разделено на спортивную и думательную зоны. И теннисный мяч — это элемент думательного, а не спортивного процесса. Он не уверен, что Стайлз вообще как-то регистрирует в своем сознании его присутствие.

По правде, это вполне устраивает.

Временами, когда Стайлз мыслями уходит куда-то совсем далеко, Дерек ловит себя на том, что залипает и пялится почти в открытую. Он с жадностью собирает эти моменты в свою память, потому что прекрасно понимает: это не будет продолжаться вечно. 

Ему кажется, что черты Стайлза заострились. Он выглядит как человек с вечно стиснутыми зубами. 

Раньше Дерек думал, что все дело в этом идиотском обаянии. В том, как Стайлз говорит, как дергается, когда страшно, но он делает вид, что нет. Как нарывается на неприятности, тут же жалеет об этом и через секунду нарывается снова. Потому что когда он, наконец, затыкался или выпадал из поля зрения, Дереку действительно ненадолго легчало. 

В какой-то момент Дерек осознал, что подсел. Что ищет повод включить Стайлза в повестку: впечатать в стену, отпустить ироничное замечание, раскрошить кого-нибудь в пыль у него на глазах. Рядом со Стайлзом он чувствовал себя оглушительно живым. И выжимал из их редких встреч максимум.

Но в ту ночь кое-что изменилось. Стайлз сидел, прислонившись к дереву, — пустой, выжженый, уничтоженный. За каких-то пару часов превратившийся в бледный отголосок самого себя. 

Этот придурок легко мог составить компанию Лидии, Крису и тем двум (или трем?) парням. И его, Дерека, в тот момент не было рядом. Он не позвонил, не попросил помощи, просто поехал один, куда  _ она _ позвала, и каким-то чудом выжил. Дерек тогда попытался себе представить, что было бы, если нет, и ему не захотелось додумывать эту мысль до конца. А следом ему стало тревожно.

Рассовывая фрагменты тел по пакетам, он с отрезвляющей ясностью осознал, что Стайлз будет искать тех, кто отнял ее. И что нет никакой силы, реальной или сверхъестественной, способной его остановить. И что он снова не попросит помощи, найдет способ дистанцироваться от Скотта, найдет способ усыпить бдительность отца, выследит их и их же руками затянет удавку на своей шее. 

Дерек тогда спросил себя, какую цену он готов заплатить. 

_ Что угодно. _

Ни одно другое желание, ни одна другая потеря не способна разрушить его так необратимо, как эта.

Поэтому, когда Стайлз уходит глубоко в себя, Дерек так жадно вгрызается в эти моменты. Хочется протянуть руку и дотронуться, выбить всю дурь из башки, привязать к себе намертво, спорить и огрызаться. 

_ Что угодно, кроме этой удушающей тишины. _

Но их разделяет нечто большее, чем несколько квадратных метров физического пространства. 

Стайлз кажется закрытым даже для самого себя. 

Хочется как-то расслабить его, но Дерек не лезет. Сейчас не время. У него по правде отличное чувство времени. Откалибровано по себе.

**

Стайлз снова лежит на пыточном столе, как в тот день месяц назад, когда Дерек впервые пришел сюда, и уже около получаса бросает мяч в стену. Для Дерека этот фоновый шум теперь привычная часть окружающего мира.

Дерек сравнивает результат метрик с эталонным корпусом и понимает, что новый релиз дает больше погрешностей, чем прошлая версия. В который раз он думает, что готов отрастить, пожалуй, даже две новые почки лишь бы эта модель наконец заработала как надо.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Блеклый звук голоса застревает в воздухе. Дерек не уверен, что это происходит на самом деле, что это не очередная попытка его расплавленного разума выторговать себе немного отдыха. Он также не сразу понимает, что вопрос относится к нему: Стайлз не смотрит в его сторону, продолжает свои упражнения с мячом. Вопрос мог быть адресован стене, потолку, Дереку, столу, дверям, самому себе.

Это первая и единственная фраза, которую он слышит от Стайлза за очень долгое время.

Поэтому Дерек отворачивается от компьютера и внимательно смотрит в его сторону.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — вопрос звучит буднично, без вызова, без обиды.

Так спрашивают гостей, будут ли они кофе.

Стайлз молчит шесть бросательных циклов, а затем также бесцветно произносит:

— У тебя нет дел поинтересней? Я не собираюсь вскрываться или как-то калечить себя. Я никогда не поступлю так с ними.

«С ними».

Не «с вами».

Не то что бы он претендует. В конце концов, он здесь не за этим.

— Я знаю.

Повисает еще одна долгая пауза. 

Дерек весь обращен в слух. Он считает удары, считает интервалы между систолой и диастолой с точностью, которая не снилась ни одному медицинскому прибору, сопоставляет показания своих датчиков с бросками. Он слушает силу вдоха и выдоха. Он огромный томограф, от точности калибровки которого зависит жизнь пациента.

— Зачем ты здесь? — повторяет Стайлз.

Его броски, его сердце, его легкие, его железы работают так же механически, как и месяц назад. На те же два процента.

— Хочу помочь.

— Помочь, — эхом отзывается Стайлз.

Удары постепенно становятся все более остервенелыми.

Бросок-удар-ладонь.

Бросок-УДАР-ладонь.

Бросок-УДАР-ЛАДОНЬ.

БРОСОК-УДАР-мяч отскакивает от стены и отлетает в сторону, глухо постукивая по полу.

Стайлз бессильно накрывает глаза сгибом локтя и старается дышать ровно и глубоко.

— Вот он я, — произносит он на выдохе, и приборы Дерека начинают посылать отчаянные оглушительные сигналы тревоги, — кишками наружу. Если у тебя есть какой-то рецепт для этого — валяй. Мне даже не стыдно.

— За что? — спрашивает Дерек и поднимается к нему навстречу.

— За все, — нервы дают трещину и слезы сами катятся из глаз. Он бессмысленно пялится в потолок, даже не пытаясь их спрятать или остановить. Ему настолько никак.

Дерек присаживается рядом на корточки, кладет обе руки на стол и устраивает лицо рядом с лицом Стайлза. Он некоторое время колеблется, и все-таки принимает решение сказать.

— Боль никуда не уйдет, — наконец произносит он, глядя туда, где на железном столе медленно, капля за каплей, расползается мокрое пятно. — Ты будешь учиться с ней жить. Эта дыра останется в тебе навсегда. Ты сильнее, чем сейчас о себе думаешь. И ты не один.

И Стайлза как будто накрывает с новой силой. Он поднимается, садится, свесив ноги, и обхватывает голову руками, медленно покачиваясь взад-вперед. Его трясет. Ему не хватает воздуха.

Дерек приподнимается, обнимает его и крепко, намертво прижимает к себе. Стайлз даже не пытается сопротивляться. Он цепляется за его шею и замирает в этом положении. Футболка в районе плеча медленно пропитывается влагой. Дереку хочется утешить его, хочется вытравить всю боль, весь страх, все отчаяние, но лекарства нет. Все суперсилы бесполезны, все слова бессильны. И он прекрасно об этом знает. Поэтому Дерек просто молчит и крепко держит его в объятьях.

Стайлз всхлипывает и затихает, иногда поскуливает, иногда звучит удушающе тихо. Дерек не замечает того момента, когда пальцы невесомо начинают поглаживать затылок Стайлза. Он ощущает шеей холод его рук и жар лица.

Он смотрит на те же заученные наизусть, выщербленные пулями и стрелами стены и больше не чувствует тошноты. Теперь он чувствует горечь и бессилие. Бесполезность и ненужность. Тревогу и беспомощность.

Старые воспоминания в его подкорке выцветают и заменяются на бескровные, но такие же безжизненные часы, проведенные здесь со Стайлзом. И еще они заполняются этим общим моментом удушающей честности с самим собой.

Он понимает, как никогда ясно: ему не нужна взаимность. Ему не нужна преданность. Ему не нужны ответные услуги.

Ему нужен Стайлз, который будет живым.

Дерек не может сказать точно, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем Стайлз успокаивается и отстраняется. Шмыгает носом, вытирает рукавом опухшее, раскрасневшееся лицо и говорит:

— Ебать, ты мастер слова. Я аж прослезился.

— Нехило у тебя слезится. Это что-то генетическое?

Они все еще очень близко. Ноги Стайлза болтаются по обе стороны от ног Дерека, Дереку нужно куда-то деть руки, поэтому он скрещивает их на груди, подавляя желание устроить их на бедрах Стайлза. Ему нужно вернуться за стол, нужно воздвигнуть стену из молчания обратно, нужно сбавить обороты, но он не может сдвинуться с места.

Он чувствует себя совершенно по-идиотски. Как герой третьесортной трагикомедии, в которой за секунду до выстрела в упор жертва уличного ограбления вдруг безнадежно влюбляется в ошеломительно голубые глаза нападающего.

И такое происходит каждый гребаный раз.

Одна фраза, один жест, один невпопад брошенный взгляд запускают какие-то неподдающиеся контролю химические процессы в его мозгу. И все становится не важно.

Абсурдность, неуместность, необратимость, скорость переключения, как, например, сейчас из состояния беспросветной меланхолии в состояние обжигающего желания каждый раз вместе с необходимостью жестко подавлять эти импульсы приводят Дерека в бешенство. 

Его злость на себя всегда очень и очень искренняя.

— Никогда бы не поверил, что настанет день, когда я смогу отрекомендовать тебя как удивительно чуткого собеседника.

Дерек выразительно поднимает бровь и долго буравит Стайлза самым суровым из своих взглядов. Невыносимо медленно и очень убедительно сгребает его рубашку в кулак, наклоняется над самым ухом, цедит сквозь зубы:

— Рискни.

Дерек слышит, как Стайлз громко сглатывает слюну пересохшим горлом и задерживает дыхание.

Он думает о том, что прямо сейчас совершенно не важно — что из этого было настоящим, а что данью драматургии момента. Он ни на секунду не верит, что прямо сейчас Стайлз всерьез боится его или боится умереть. Скорее наоборот.

Но правда в том, что человек с зажатым карандашом в зубах и искренне улыбающийся человек в 97% случаев принимают решения и действуют так, как будто улыбки на их лицах подлинные.

И если для исцеления Стайлзу нужно почувствовать себя карандашом в чьей-то пасти, то Дерек совсем не против предоставить свою.


	2. Часть вторая. Инициативы, жертвы и потеря темпа

**Часть вторая. Инициативы, жертвы и потеря темпа**

**XF3-DXE5**

С недавних пор Питер стал сильно ненавидеть их гостиную: чертов диван, чертово окно, чертовы столы, чертовы ноутбуки. Всё это настолько замылило глаз, что он всерьез рассматривает вариант перебраться в коворкинг.

Всё надоело.

Кроме Айзека. Айзек просто прелесть. Он такой свежий, такой хрестоматийно предсказуемый, что Питеру даже интересно, смогут ли они однажды друг друга полноценно взаимообогатить.

— Ну что золотце, может уже решишься наконец? — Питер выжидающе смотрит на Айзека, пока тот всё никак не соберется с мыслями.

Питера это развлекает. В отличие от того, чем они заняты уже черти сколько времени: изучение наработок Криса просто невыносимо скучное занятие. Бесконечное чтение — запросы — чтение. Не понятно, с чего Питер решил, что это придётся ему по вкусу. Он по природе не детектив, он, скорее, ищейка: пронаблюдать, прособеседовать, загнать в угол, уничтожить психологически и не только, а не вот это всё.

— Я всё правильно понимаю про Дерека и Стайлза? — Айзек старается звучать настолько небрежно, насколько позволяет ситуация.

— Зависит от того, что именно ты понимаешь, — Питер зеркалит его, ясно давая понять, что нет, он не станет доставать карты из рукава и Айзеку придётся самому сказать то, что он так старается не произнести вслух.

— Дерек реально на него запал? На него?

Питер отрывается от изучения очередной газетной статьи и переводит внимательный взгляд на Айзека.

— Я тоже не понимаю, как можно было выбрать Стайлза, когда рядом, — с каждым словом Питер подъезжает к Айзеку всё ближе, бесстыдно упиваясь тем, как его бледное лицо постепенно заливает краской, — есть кто-то настолько бесконечно ангельски прекрасный, преданный и понимающий…

— Питер, я не это имел…

— … как я, — Питер наконец доезжает и упирается коленом в стул Айзека.

Этот спектакль — одного актера для одного зрителя — один из самых любимых форматов общения. Эмоции Айзека просто бесценны.

— Фу, Питер! Мерзость! Вы же родственники!

— Да, но ведь это не совсем вопрос продолжения рода?

— Ты очень сильно болен, ты знаешь это?

— Хочешь вылечить меня от этих порочных фантазий, красавчик? — Питер придвинулся так близко, что буквально дышит воздухом из легких Айзека. — Тебе я бы доверился.

— Не думаю, что тебя можно вылечить, — честно признается Айзек и поднимается со стула так стремительно, как будто безумие заразно и передаётся воздушно-капельным.

Питер разочарованно вздыхает и со скучающим видом откатывается обратно к своему ноуту:

— Молодежь нынче всё так близко принимает к сердцу. Никакой с вами драмы не разыграешь, никакой интриги. Так, значит, тебя больше привлекает Дерек?

Айзек устало потирает лоб и, наверняка, думает о том, что дешевле было спросить у Дерека напрямую и временно перетерпеть гематомы, чем отмыться от этого диалога.

— Проехали, Питер.

— Если бы альфу можно было выбирать, это был бы я, Дерек или Скотт?

— У тебя какое-то обострение?

— Ты бы выбрал Скотта, а надо выбирать меня. Видишь, как со мной весело? И не надо соблюдать никаких правил. Ты же бунтарь в душе, правда, Айзек?

— Я ухожу.

— Вот видишь! Что это, если не бунт?

Айзек хватает куртку со стула, рука Питера перехватывает его за запястье и резко тянет вниз.

— Не позволяй всяким говнюкам, — губы Питера касаются кромки уха, когти предупредительно бескровно впиваются в кожу, — так легко себя достать.

— Не беспокойся, ты у меня единственный, — шипит Айзек. — Отпусти.

— Будешь умницей и вернешься за работу?

— Буду, кем скажешь. Отпусти.

Питер с восторгом рассматривает это фарфоровое лицо — Айзек явно словил один из своих липких флешбеков в детство — и разжимает пальцы по одному.

Питер доволен собой, доволен Айзеком, доволен тем, что Айзек позволил ему проехаться по нервам. Ему так хорошо, что теперь он готов выполнить свою часть сделки.

— Я думаю, Стайлз очень хорошо понимает, что делает и как влияет на Дерека. Я думаю, что Дерек счастливо побежит в эпицентр любой мясорубки, в сторону которой Стайлз просто пошевелит пальцем. Ему плевать на Дерека, он хочет защитить своих. Любой ценой. Я думаю, именно в этом и заключается его план. Именно поэтому в подвале с ним сейчас коротает время Дерек, а не Скотт. Знаешь Скотта? Лучший друг, тоже оборотень, тоже готовый на многое? Но. Скотт торчит дома и наверстывает учебную программу, потому что об этом попросил Стайлз, в то время как Дерек вылезает из штанов, пытаясь впечатлить его всеми доступными способами.

Айзек выглядит озадаченным.

— Да, но Стайлз не мог знать заранее, что Лидия погибнет и что ему потребуется помощь Дерека…

Питер разочарован тем как мало Айзек понимает в манипуляторах, учитывая его впечатляющее резюме.

— Скажем так. Стайлз не мог знать, что что-то произойдет именно с Лидией, но понимал, что плохие вещи, скорее всего, продолжат случаться. И кто-то должен будет принять удар. Кто-то, кого не жалко.

— Окей, допустим. И как он, по-твоему, это провернул?

— Что?

— Как он изначально влез Дереку в голову?

Питер вздыхает.

— Сладкий мой, невозможно залезть кому-то в голову против воли. Но можно попасть туда совершенно случайно, изучить приборную панель и, нажимая на правильные кнопки, получать фантастические результаты. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Айзек неуверенно кивает.

— Хочешь понажимать на мои? Тебе понравится.

— Мне бы понравилось, если бы ты заткнулся.

— Мне бы тоже понравилось, если бы  _ ты  _ меня наконец заткнул.

Айзек фыркает и отворачивает лицо к монитору. Питер уверен, что он улыбается.

До чего восхитительный выдался день. Просто волшебный.

—  Знаешь, Питер, твое помешательство и тезис о невозможности влезть в чужую голову натолкнули меня на мысль. Что если мы не туда копаем? Может, все эти трупы нужны были, чтобы выманить и уничтожить банши? Или охотника. Или альфу. Во всех этих убийствах так мало смысла и так много показухи. 

Питер приподнимает бровь.

— Ты только что назвал меня психом и позером? Ты ходишь по лезвию, Айзек, осторожней. Хотя вынужден признать, что мысль богатая. И если ты прав, нам предстоит ещё очень много упоительных часов за этими гребаными газетами. Разве это не чудесно? — Питер широко расплывается в своей самой обворожительной улыбке.

Айзек глубоко вздыхает и несколько раз бьётся головой о стол.

**

Через некоторое время тоскливых бесконечных чтений картинка начинает складываться в рабочую гипотезу.

Сначала кто-то убивает человека так, как убил бы оборотень. Появляются охотники и начинают прессинговать известные им стаи. Так убийцы узнают о стаях, а затем убивают кого-то из стаи. 

Убийство всегда вопиющее, вызывающее и требующее немедленной вендетты. 

В итоге стаи и охотники начинают истреблять друг друга. Такое количество крови гарантировано активирует банши (если она находится в эпицентре событий), и банши погибает следом.

Убийства сорокалетней давности не дают четкого ответа будет ли эта смерть последней. В одном из соседних штатов вскоре после смерти сестры Питера и череды эксцентричных убийств погиб местный альфа. Но погиб без драматизма, было очень похоже на штатные разборки с охотниками. Была ли это попытка запутать следы или просто так совпало, сказать было сложно.

Те, кто были виновны во всем, явно неплохо знали правила и расстановку в сверхъестественных силах. Но сказать наверняка, к какому подвиду они сами принадлежали, тоже было нельзя.

Ну и главный вопрос — зачем они это делают — пока существенно не прояснился.

Айзек считает, что это может быть какая-нибудь религиозная секта по очищению мира от скверны. Питер с ним не согласен. Питер считает, что секта как раз планирует всю оставшуюся скверну объединить и возглавить. Айзек возражает, что Питер опять всех меряет по себе. Питер лениво протестует, чтобы его злодейские планы формально остались нераскрытыми.

Сходятся они в одном: Дереку нужно держаться от этого дела как можно дальше. 

Еще Питер уверен, что Дерек их не послушает и всё равно сделает по-своему. Вернее, так, как скажет сделать Стайлз. 

Поэтому они собирают экстренное совещание, на котором соглашаются, что Дереку нужны будут более весомые аргументы и менее хлипкая теория.

После чего в их команде наступает ответственный день. Айзека назначают главным по связям с общественностью. Кто именно голосовал за его кандидатуру так до конца и не понятно, но весь коллектив сходится во мнении, что парень он перспективный и пойдет далеко.

Айзек не чувствует себя особенно многообещающим или перспективным, но мысль о том, чтобы разбавить духоту и безумие последних месяцев, проведенных с Питером наедине, его несколько приободряет.

***

Вечера Стайлз проводит дома с отцом. Они ужинают и обсуждают ход расследования. Стайлзу не приходится просить о чем-то дважды, и он очень благодарен ему за понимание. 

За полчаса до встречи он закидывается Биметилом и идёт до дома пешком. Деньги на бензин и Медазепам закончились еще две недели назад. Соблюдать инструкции и нормально спать теперь не получается: по утрам ему нужен Аддералл, чтобы сосредоточиться, по вечерам — Биметил, чтобы выдавать такую степень вовлеченности, которая не вызовет подозрений. 

Жертвовать приходится сном.

Медазепам был прекрасен тем, что после него ничего не снилось. Теперь же он спит урывками, во время которых снится какой-то немыслимый беспросветный ад. Как будто ему мало дерьма по жизни. Стайлз взял бы выходной, только вот, жаль, никому не хочется в его шкуру.

Аддералл немного скрадывает последствия бессонницы: он способен сфокусироваться на чем-то одном, остальное долетает как из-под воды. В целом, это не так плохо: в такие моменты он ничего не чувствует, и это лучше, чем ощущать зияющую внутри пустоту. 

Без Биметила он похож на выключенную лампочку, и волновать этим отца он точно не собирается. Также он не собирается ходить на терапии, делиться переживаниями и раскрашивать мандалы, чтобы справиться с потерей. Дерек был прав: это не работает.

Стайлз начинает ощущать действие препарата на ЦНС по тому, как ускоряется его шаг. 

Он думает о Дереке. О том времени, которое они провели наедине. И чувствует бесконечную благодарность. 

Стайлз отправил Скотта заниматься своими делами не потому что хотел быть один, а потому что для Скотта пришлось бы стараться быть молодцом. А на это у него просто не осталось никаких внутренних сил. 

Для Дерека он стараться не собирался, но как-то так получилось, что само его присутствие стало действовать успокаивающе. Дерек не заебывал его вопросами, не смотрел на него с жалостью, не старался развеселить или развлечь. Не разговаривал как с тяжелобольным, не утешал, не убеждал, что всё будет хорошо и скоро пройдет. Стайлз не то чтобы хорошо себе представлял его в такой роли. Не то чтобы Стайлз вообще себе представлял раньше Дерека рядом в подобной ситуации. 

Но вписался он в неё более чем удачно.

И еще Стайлз чувствует тревогу.

Что однажды утром он больше не придёт. И Стайлз ничего с этим не сможет сделать, потому что понятия не имеет, зачем Дерек таскается туда сейчас.

Когда Стайлз спросил в лоб, Дерек ответил какими-то общими фразами и ситуацию особо не прояснил. И Стайлз не знает вправе ли он о чем-то просить, особенно если авансом уже получил намного больше, чем, по правде, заслуживает. Более того, Стайлз даже не знает, как вербально оформить этот запрос.

“Привет, Дерек. Смотрю ты всё ещё ходишь сюда как на работу. Кстати, сколько я тебе должен и можно взять еще немного в кредит?”

“Привет, Дерек! Я купил тебе торт. Ты работник месяца. Если хочешь получить двухъярусный, придется не снижать показатели еще полгода. Всем нелегко, но мы же понимаем, что великие цели требуют времени?”

“Дерек, я до сих пор не знаю, зачем ты сюда ходишь, но пожалуйста, продолжай. Тоже не знаю зачем, но, если однажды утром ты не придешь, я просто двинусь крышей”.

Стайлз представляет себе его физиономию.

Независимо от формулировки она выглядит одинаковой.

Ужин проходит штатно, новых зацепок пока нет, зато отец выдает немного карманных денег. По меркам Стайлза — целое состояние. Он моментально рисует в голове картину, как закупает себе целых 16 таблеток Менозепама. Он сможет высыпаться через день или даже через два. Без этих ебаных кошмаров. Тогда их хватит на полтора-два месяца. Он чувствует ошеломительное облегчение и что-то похожее на радость. Стайлз замечает, что его волнение не укрывается от отца.

Чертовы детекторы лжи повсюду.

—  Куплю торт, — поясняет Стайлз, опережая ответный вопрос, почему он его просто не попросил раньше, — в подарок. 

—  Какой-то особенный повод? — интересуется отец.

—  В благодарность за помощь, — отвечает Стайлз.

Отец понимающе улыбается и больше не задаёт вопросов. Стайлз улыбается в ответ и так сильно ненавидит себя в эту секунду.

Потому что в этот самый момент осознаёт, что пролетает мимо двух месяцев нормального сна. 

Он действительно собирается купить этот чёртов торт.

**

Мир тортов в каком-то смысле еще хуже мира мифологии, из которого он не возвращался в реальность уже несколько месяцев. Бисквиты, ганаш, курф, конфи, бархат, сабле! Когда заказ тортов прекратился в привилегию докторов кондитерских наук?!

Стайлз сдается через полчаса и выбирает по картинке. Он останавливается на чем-то под названием “Любимый торт Опры из красного бархата”. Он некоторое время сомневается между синим и красным и в итоге выбирает красный. Всё-таки Дерек альфа. Обосновать бархат и Опру оказывается немного сложнее. Он решает вернуться к этому вопросу позже.

В эту ночь он спит всё тем же тревожным урывочным сном.

Ему снится леденящий пунктирный сон: в самом углу его спальни сидит человек: колени к груди, голова опущена так низко, что на шее видны позвонки. Он тощий, на нём нет одежды. Он не издает ни звука. Ничем не угрожает. Не пытается убить. Но само его присутствие в комнате очень давит на нервы. Когда Стайлз решается демонстративно аккуратно протянуть к нему руку, чтобы успокоить, человек поднимает голову.

И Стайлз просыпается липкий от ужаса, сердце колотится в грудную клетку.

Лицо человека в углу — это его лицо.

Ночь полна этим кошмаром, длится бесконечно, он просыпается разбитым и жалеет обо всех вчерашних решениях. Но ничего не поделаешь: он расставил приоритеты и, судя по всему, расставил их неудачно.

Ему нужно это как-то компенсировать, поэтому он выходит из дома пораньше и заходит в кондитерскую сам, чтобы не дожидаться курьера.

Дерек таскается в подвал как на работу, всегда к одному и тому же времени, поэтому Стайлз успевает все подготовить к его приходу и занять выжидающую позицию с наилучшим обзором.

Из дальнего угла он наблюдает за тем, как Дерек заходит и обнаруживает на своем рабочем месте картонную коробку. Он пялится на неё дольше, чем требуется, так что Стайлз не выдерживает и умоляющим тоном произносит:

—  Просто открой её, чувак!

Дерек переводит на него подозрительный взгляд и следует совету. Снимает верхнюю крышку и снова вопросительно оборачивается на Стайлза.

—  Это торт! — торжествующе сообщает Стайлз.

—  Я вижу.

—  Это торт тебе.

—  Сейчас июль.

—  Ты не ешь торты в июле?

—  А ты?

—  Тебе что никогда не дарили тортов?

—  Подарок... По поводу?

—  ПРОСТО УЖЕ ПОПРОБУЙ ЧЁРТОВ ТОРТ!!! — не выдерживает Стайлз и быстрым шагом подходит к столу. — Там ахуенный красный бархат и нет, я не знаю, что это.

Стайлз достает нож, отрезает кусок, плюхает его на подготовленную тарелку и сует Дереку в руку.

—  Но выглядел он восхитительно. Прямо как твои глаза, когда ты такой “теперь я тут альфа, все дела”. Вот это, — Стайлз тычет вилкой на красную прослойку, — надо полагать, и есть красный бархат. 

Когда Стайлз поднимает взгляд, Дерек все еще смотрит на него как-то озадаченно. Как будто Стайлз вручил ему в руки дымовую шашку и склоняет к участию в японском реалити-шоу.

—  Мне нечем тебе заплатить, — объясняет он. — Но я ценю. Хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Дерек выдавливает “спасибо”. И не притрагивается к торту. Стайлз отстукивает костяшками пальцев по столу пять неровных счетов и всё же решается сказать:

—  И еще, — начинает он, откашливаясь. — Я хотел предупредить. У меня закончились снотворные колеса, так что, если я вдруг начну тебя заебывать, ты скажи, потому что я без понятия как это будет сочетаться с Аддераллом и Биметилом дальше. Ты не похож на чувака с безлимитным терпением, а я просто седею от мысли, что однажды утром тебя здесь не увижу. Просто, пожалуйста, если я начну тебя заебывать, скажи мне об этом ртом до того, как решишь свалить отсюда подальше. Ладно?

—  Ладно, — соглашается Дерек.

Он как будто собирается сказать что-то еще, но останавливает себя.

Его лицо не похоже на то, которое Стайлз воображал в своих умозрительных экспериментах. Он как будто и вправду растерян и тронут. Стайлз невпопад отмечает для себя, что эта эмоция на его лице внезапно выглядит весьма органично. Что родись он в какой-нибудь более успешной семье с менее трагичной историей, из него мог бы получиться отличный парень. Типа Дэнни. Отвратительно приятный улыбчивый всеобщий любимчик. 

—  Ладно, — эхом отзывается Стайлз и возвращается к своему ноуту.

Дерек провожает его долгим взглядом.

—  Стайлз, — зовет он. — Хочу сказать сейчас.

Стайлз чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар. Он не готов, не так стремительно.

—  Сразу же в день торта? Чувак, ну как так! Хотя ты прав, я сам попросил.

—  Устроим выходной? Заебали эти стены и этот подвал. И этот код тоже заебал.

Стайлз выдыхает так громко, с таким облегчением, как человек, который только что увернулся от асфальтоукладчика, преследовавшего его два квартала:

—  Какие предложения?

Дерек размышляет какое-то время. Кладет кусок торта обратно в коробку, накрывает крышкой, кладёт сверху две тарелки, две вилки и коротко командует:

—  Пойдём.

—  Куда?

—  Увидишь.

**

Спустя полчаса Дерек паркуется на обочине и выходит из машины. Некоторое время они молча бредут по лесу. В руках у Дерека торт, у Стайлза пакеты из багажника.

Еще через 10 минут они оказываются на берегу горной реки. Здесь по-утреннему прохладно, жара наступит только через часа два. Дерек кивает в сторону того места, где можно разместиться у поваленной сосны так, чтобы оставаться в тени и чтобы солнце не слепило глаза.

Вид потрясающий.

Они усаживаются прямо на землю, опираясь спинами о ствол дерева, и устраивают неподалеку пакеты.

—  Неожиданный скандинавский пейзаж посреди Калифорнии. Я впечатлен, — хвалит Стайлз, раскладывая кусочки торта по тарелкам и протягиваю одну Дереку. — Как ты его нашел?

Дерек поддевает кусок торта вилкой и отправляет в рот. Стайлз внимательно наблюдает за его движениями, даже не пытаясь скрыть того, как ему важно, чтобы Дереку понравилось. 

—  Никак. Очнулся здесь как-то раз. Подохнуть в таком месте было бы слишком кинематографично.

Дерек замечает направление взгляда Стайлза. 

—  Торт, — говорит он с чувством, — вкусный. Спасибо.

—  Красный бархат, — деловито напоминает Стайлз, отправляя огромный кусок себе в рот. — Я запомню.

Дерек хмыкает и улыбается уголком рта. Стайлз никогда раньше не видел его таким. Стайлз вообще теперь не уверен, что раньше видел его. 

У Дерека потрясающе красивый профиль и необычная теплая улыбка: уголки губ опущены вниз, как будто его лицо не создано для переживания по-настоящему радостных моментов. Или как будто так он запечатывает их поглубже от посторонних глаз. 

Стайлз думает о том, что никогда раньше не слышал, как Дерек смеется, и ему вдруг хочется, чтобы это произошло прямо сейчас. 

А в голове ебучее перекати-поле. Ни одной нормальной шутки и, кажется, в честь выходного он забыл принять Аддералл, а значит, ему совершенно точно понадобится второй торт. Возможно уже через полчаса. Он ударяется головой о воображаемую стену.

—  Забыл принять свои колеса? — словно прочитав мысли, спрашивает Дерек.

Он смотрит внимательно и серьезно. И Стайлз с досадой думает, что непрофиль у него тоже охуенный. И глаза какого-то совершенно космического цвета, которого в природе просто не существует. 

—  Да, готовься к тому, что с минуты на минуту начнётся словесный понос. Ну или меня вырубит. Я даже не знаю, что хуже. Я думаю, пока не поздно, можно собраться и двинуть назад. Ну, или ты можешь двинуть, а я догоню. Пешком. Всё-таки выходной. Я правда очень не хочу тебя заёбывать, прости. Я не зарабатываю на столько тортов. Я хотел рассказать тебе шутку, но что-то разнервничался прям, не знаю, все-таки такой интимный момент, вдруг она не зайдёт. Ты, знаешь, меня, наверное, не вырубит. Я что-то всё больше нервничаю, несу и несу эту ахинею, а ты всё никак меня не заткнёшь. Это как-то ни хера не расслабляет, знаешь ли...

—  Ты месяц молчал, — замечает Дерек. — Это было страшнее.

Стайлз обрывает сам себя и замолкает, потому что эти слова действуют на него как анестетик. Он чувствует себя как синяк на третий день: там, где раньше была тупая боль от любого неосторожного прикосновения и без, теперь ощущается лишь едва ощутимое неудобство и короткая вспышка — воспоминание о ней.

Он чувствует, как удавка на его шее немного ослабляется, и это лучшее, что происходит с ним за очень долгое время.

Он сползает ниже в траву, вытягиваясь всем телом, позволяя этому ощущению заполнить себя до краев. Стайлз хорошо знает, что это продлится недолго, поэтому выкачивает максимум.

Это как хлебнуть воды носом и остановиться за секунду до носоглотки.

Он первые за долгое время чувствует своё тело. И оно с ним сотрудничает.

—  Мне понравилось, — бормочет он, его глаза слипаются, — как ты сказал это. «Страшнее». Как анестетик. Просто ахуенно.

— Страшнее, — ухмыляется Дерек. — Нормальные слова тебя, значит, не расслабляют?

Стайлз растягивает губы в улыбке и стремительно проваливается в сон. Последнее, что он произносит «Говори это чаще. И не уходи. Никугда».

И Дерек не уходит.

Он слушает тихое ровное дыхание рядом. Ему спокойно и неспокойно одновременно.

Когда Стайлз говорит все эти вещи, Дерек прекрасно понимает, что слышит в них то, что хочет услышать. Считывает подтексты, которых там нет. Достраивает то, что он мог бы иметь в виду.

Его защиты, барьеры, которыми он отгораживается от окружающих, со Стайлзом попросту не работают.

Он говорит вполне нейтральное «мне понравилось», и Дерек чувствует ужас. Он ощущает, как стальная выдержка плавится под этими словами, как прутья клетки, которой он отгораживается от мира, становятся пластилиновыми и такими податливыми.

Он говорит «не уходи», имея в виду «не уходи никуда и не оставляй меня здесь одного разбираться с обратной дорогой», а Дерек ощущает, как его обдает жаром под одеждой.

Он говорит «я седею от мысли, что однажды утром я тебя здесь не увижу» и Дереку хочется ответить «ты даже не представляешь себе, как я от тебя седею». Но он заставляет себя проглотить эти слова, оставляет их болтаться на периферии сознания, потому что…

Потому что сейчас важно не это. Важно, чтобы Стайлз не вляпался в эту историю, как вляпывается в них обычно: один, со стиснутыми зубами и какой-то маниакальной готовностью сдохнуть, но всё исправить. И чтобы никто из близких не пострадал.

Становиться ближе сейчас — значит подписываться под его юношеским самодурством и жертвенностью.

— Знал бы ты, как я за тебя седею, — тихо произносит Дерек себе под нос. — Если бы ты только знал.

Дерек думает о том, что никакого прогресса по делу нет уже три месяца. По меньшей мере ни Питер, ни шериф не сообщают ни о каких значительных подвижках. Дереку очень хочется, чтобы дело заглохло. Чтобы те, кого они ищут, уже давно покинули штат. Чтобы они растворились в воздухе и от них не осталось никакого следа. Ни документов, ни недвижимости, ни даже домашних питомцев.

Он знает, что чудес не бывает.

Эзотерики говорят, что мысль материальна. Пусть на этот раз они будут правы.

Вибрация телефона.

Стайлз лениво тащит его из кармана джинсов.

— Да, пап, — голос, сонный и колючий, как по щелчку, переключается в режим полной боевой готовности. — Где? Как ты говоришь? Через з или через с? Ага. Спасибо! Люблю тебя.

Он поднимает глаза на Дерека, и тот уже знает, что он скажет.

— У них есть подозреваемый по второму трупу. Винсент Родригез. Мы можем использовать программу распознавания в обратном направлении?

**

Они находят страницу Винсента в фейсбуке, и Стайлз сразу понимает, что это не он. Винсент похож на карикатурного ирландца: огненно-рыжие волосы, густая борода, на шее примечательная татуировка в виде какой-то абстракции.

Те двое, которых он видел, были темноволосые и визуально казались не такими крупными.

— Они нашли его ДНК под ногтями. Парень точно имеет какое-то отношение к делу, но отец говорит, что он отказывается и от дачи показаний, и от адвоката, — Стайлз возбужденно меряет комнату шагами. — Его бы в этот подвал. Я бы разговорил.

Дерек старается не думать о том, что только что услышал.

Он векторизует фотографии и запускает поиск в обратном направлении.

— Объём базы возрастает, — поясняет он. — Нас теперь интересует не конкретный момент времени, а любые пересечения с любыми людьми. Правильно?

— Да. Сколько это займёт?

— Полный обзор — дни. Если повезет, то какие-то результаты будут падать, если обнаружено совпадение.

— Можно как-то ускорить?

— Можно докинуть видеокарту, но это всё равно дни. Объём нереальный.

Стайлз вздыхает и продолжает изучать фотографии, стену, комментарии, друзей Винсента. Каждый темноволосый кандидат — новая вкладка.

— Стайлз, что будешь делать, когда программа вернет пересечения?

— Это же риторический вопрос?

— Нет.

— Думаю, ты не хочешь этого знать.

— Думаю, ты довыёбываешься, что я снесу весь код.

Стайлз обреченно вздыхает.

— Хочу с ними поговорить.

— Поговорить?

— Поговорить.

— Ты сам видел, что они умеют. Ты окажешься мертв еще до того, как откроешь рот. В этом твой план?

— Его план, — Питер неторопливо перешагивает через порог, следом за ним Айзек и Скотт, — в том, что ты не окажешься. Так ведь, Стайлз?

Питер прислоняется к пыточному столу, легко подфутболивая в сторону Стайлза мешающий теннисный мяч. Обзор с этой позиции просто идеальный. Он хочет не упустить ни единой детали. Беседа обещает быть драматичной и напряженной.

— В свою очередь, твой план, Дерек, просто позволить ему использовать себя в качестве пушечного мяса.

Стайлз и Дерек реагируют комично похожим образом: поджатые губы, скрежет зубов, испепеляющий взгляд. Так предсказуемо, что Питер немного разочарован. Похоже, что не будет ни оваций, ни рукоприкладства.

— А наш план в том, чтобы помешать вам обоим.

— Прошу, скажи, что пожертвуешь собой! — не выдерживает Стайлз.

Питер удовлетворен. Это прекрасный ответ, самый лучший.

— Мы считаем, что они выманивают альфу, — поясняет Айзек.

— Дитон подтвердил, — добавляет Скотт обращаясь к Стайлзу, — что существуют обряды, которые требуют именно такой последовательности. Это сильная, древняя магия. И учитывая обстоятельства, Дереку реально лучше не отсвечивать.

— Предложения? — короткий вопрос Дерека звучит как грохот цепей в пустом доме: отчетливо, громко и не предвещая ничего хорошего.

Айзек переглядывается с Питером.

— Давайте все немного выдохнем, — предлагает Айзек. — Я сейчас изложу наше видение, а потом мы обсудим варианты.

Айзек объясняет всё так, как репетировали. Он говорит, что т.к. количество противников неизвестно, их вид не известен, то работать надо командой. И все соглашаются. Далее он приводит аргументы в пользу того, что шансы команды оборотней, бесспорно, выше, чем у Стайлза в одиночку. Возражений нет. И Айзек выкладывает последнюю карту: в это мероприятие есть смысл ввязываться, только если в правом углу ринга находится НЕ «Аннигилятор». Поскольку они пока не знают, как его нейтрализовать, то это будет поход в один конец.

— И для этого вам нужен Стайлз, — резюмирует Дерек. — Как единственный, кто может его опознать.

Айзек ничего не отвечает. Питер никак не комментирует. Лицо Стайлза не выражает удивления.

— Погодите, — вмешивается Скотт. — Во-первых, откуда мы знаем, что «Аннигилятор» один? Во-вторых, что его силы работают при непосредственном контакте, а не на любом расстоянии? В-третьих, зачем вообще куда-то ходить и кого-то выслеживать, может, сначала проведем, я не знаю, исследование?

— Он один, — отвечает Стайлз, — потому что парень, которого поймали, убивал руками. Под ногтями жертвы — следы ДНК. В довесок, ни один полицейский не исчез при его задержании. Если бы я так умел, я бы воспользовался. Дальше. Расстояние имеет значение, потому что он всё ещё жив. И я тоже. А что касается исследования. За три месяца я перелопатил столько, что хватило бы на докторскую степень, только вот предмета моего изыскания, судя по всему, не существует в природе. Возможно, Дитон может как-то сориентировать, но, наверное, он бы уже это сделал? Если Айзек прав, и если они действительно ищут альфу, то время работает против нас. Поэтому да, мне придется там быть. Но есть еще один нюанс, который он не учёл. Кто-то из вас должен страховать Дерека. У тебя есть пожелания к эскорту?

Злость Дерека в эту секунду кажется осязаемой.

— Его пожелания не имеют никакого значения. Мы с Айзеком — часть его стаи. Инстинкт защитить своё будет сильнее, чем спасать себя. Это должен быть Скотт.

Наступает долгое молчание, во время которого никто не смотрит друг на друга. Никто не высказывает контр-предложений, несмотря на то, что каждому хочется много чего возразить.

Но всё это — эмоции.

И пока что озвученная опция — лучшая из возможных.

— Ненавижу этот подвал, — Питер с очень правдоподобным отвращением осматривает помещение. — Если мы договорились, то я бы с радостью покинул это место как можно скорее. Черканите нам смс, когда выдвигаться. Айзек проспорил мне пиво.

Не дожидаясь подтверждения, они проходят к выходу.

Когда звук их шагов стихает, Стайлз кивком подзывает Скотта к себе. Тот присаживается рядом на полу и следит за тем, как в пустом вордовском документе начинают появляться слова.

_ Не хочу чтобы они слышали, не доверяю Питеру. Он был с вами, когда разговаривали с Дитоном? _

_ Да _

_ Можешь поговорить с ним один? Надо узнать про ритуал. _

_ Я попробую. Он очень напрягся. _

_ Ну надо думать. _

_ Как ваши дела? _

_ Дерек говорит распознавание займёт дни( _

_ Айзек думает он на тебя запал))) _

_ Ахаха _

_ Я тоже! _

_ Про тебя я всегда знал, иди к папочке)) _

_ Ты невозможный, соскучился по тебе) _

_ Я тоже, чувак! Только сейчас понял. Обнимемся?)) _

_ Хочешь его подразнить?)) _

_ И в мыслях не было!11 _

_ Я вижу тебя насквозь, дубина)) _

_ Чёртовы детекторы лжи повсюду(( Почему это моя жизнь(( _

_ Это торт? По какому поводу? _

_ Купил Дереку _

_?!?! Сейчас же июль _

_ ДА В ЧЁМ ВАША ПРОБЛЕМА С ИЮЛЕМ? _

_ У него др вроде зимой _

_ Хотел поблагодарить _

_ В след раз благодари натурой XDD _

Стайлз пинает его в плечо. Скотт притворяется, что было больно.

_ Мы его кажется бесим _

_ Потому что ты ржешь как дебил, сделай нормальное лицо, он думает что мы говорим о НЁМ _

_ Нимагу как я соскучился по твоей роже _

_ Я тоже. Обнимемся?? ?? ?? _

Стайлз убирает ноут в сторону и крепко, до хруста, стискивает Скотта в объятиях.

_ Так, пока Дерек мне не уебал, я погнал к Дитону. Спишемся? _

_ Ок, люблю тебя, чувак!) _

_ И я тебя) _

Скотт поднимается и неловко машет на прощание. Стайлз зеркалит жест, продолжая сидеть на полу напротив Дерека, который коротко кивает и отворачивается обратно к монитору.

Он выглядит сосредоточенным и еще более ощетинившимся, чем обычно.

Стайлз давно не видел его таким.

Стайлз буравит его взглядом. Всё опять идёт через пень-колоду.

— Питер ошибается.

— Угу.

— У него какой-то свой интерес в этом деле. Он слишком старается.

— Его четырехлетняя сестра погибла при схожих обстоятельствах 40 лет назад.

— Это какой-то общеизвестный факт или это всплыло, когда ему было удобно?

Дерек на секунду задумывается.

— Второе.

— Хреново. Я думаю, он рассказывает меньше, чем знает. И хочет стать новым «Аннигилятором». Нынешний, конечно, тоже отбитый, но такая власть в руках у Питера точно меня не радует.

— Предложения?

— Придется подыграть. Но очень-очень аккуратно.

Какое-то время они молчат. Стайлз не знает, как задать вопрос, который волнует его больше всех остальных.

— На твой счет Питер тоже ошибается?

Дерек поворачивается и внимательно смотрит на Стайлза.

— Сам как думаешь?

— Думаю, ошибается.

— Мои шансы на выживание выше твоих. Я регенерирую. Ты нет.

— Это домыслы, Дерек. Факты таковы, что мы нихера не знаем. Эта способность может работать только на сверхъестественных чуваках вроде тебя. В этом случае моя уязвимость — лучшая броня.

— Ты только что это придумал.

— Какая разница. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понимал: Питер не произнес в этом подвале ни одного лишнего слова. Ему нужно, чтобы ты думал, что ты сам этого хочешь. А я хочу, чтобы ты думал головой, и не подставлялся до тех пор, пока не будешь уверен.

Дерек ничего не отвечает. Что тут скажешь. Что-нибудь типа «Прости, Стайлз, но я не смогу просто стоять и смотреть, как ты подыхаешь. Это также возможно, как чихнуть, не закрывая глаз. Инстинкт потащит меня в самое пекло, даже если исход будет очевидным и не в мою пользу».

— Есть еще кое-что, — Стайлз старается звучать расслабленно и небрежно. — Питер хочет, чтобы я думал, что ты на меня запал. Как думаешь, зачем?

— Когда он такое сказал?

— Скотт написал, что ему сказал Айзек. Голова Айзека сейчас целиком в распоряжении Питера.

— Не знаю, Стайлз. Что бы ты делал, если бы поверил в это?

— Прикалываешься?

— Ты собирался ему подыграть, — напоминает Дерек.

— Я бы поискал доказательства. Провел бы пару неэтичных экспериментов. Тебе бы не понравилось. Ты сломал бы мне нос или ребра. Я оказался бы в больнице и не смог ему помешать.

— Или ты мог бы спросить?

— И оказаться в больнице в два раза быстрее.

— Ты действительно так думаешь?

— Огребал и за меньшее. В общем, судя по всему, его очень сильно не радует наша коллаборация.

— Предлагаешь разбить тебе нос и уйти?

Стайлз подвисает от этого вопроса.

— Нет. Точно нет. Нихера. Так я очень плохо проведу время, Питер получит, что хотел, а мы ничего не узнаем. Надо подумать. На свежую проаддераленую голову.

Дерек кивает и отворачивается к монитору. Стайлз подбирает теннисный мяч, который подфутболил к нему Питер, и долго вертит его в руках.

_ «Мяч на твоей половине поля, Стайлз». _

Питеру не нужно произносить вслух то, что Стайлз прекрасно считывает без лишних слов. Временами их безмолвное взаимопонимание по определенным вопросам начинает его серьезно беспокоить.

**

Когда этот душный и длинный день наконец заканчивается, Стайлз принимает решение не пить Биметил перед встречей с отцом. Сегодня вещества в крови, наконец-то, работают как следует. Нервная система взбудоражена в достаточной степени, чтобы он выглядел естественно. Он надеется, что сможет нормально заснуть. Эта мысль приводит в восторг.

Однако ближе к ночи становится понятно: ему не светит даже этот ненавистный урывочный формат кошмаров. Он испробовал всё: проветривание, душ, бурбон, мемуары Тайлерана, счет овец, волков, волков с овцами.

Всё без толку.

Ему неспокойно.

Он думает о Питере и о том, что программа в подвале прямо сейчас может выдать результат, о котором они узнают только на утро. Он думает, что Питер может проникнуть туда, возможно, уже сделал это. Он может повести их по ложному следу. Подставить Дерека, получить суперсилу и поработить мир.

Подставить Дерека.

Стайлз спрашивает себя, почему в его голове сейчас эти три события рядоположенны.

Потому что «он на тебя запал»?

Стайлз думает, что это, конечно, полный бред. Такие как Дерек не западают на таких как он. Вселенная устроена иначе. Крутые чуваки в кожаных куртках выбирают себе компанию из таких же чуваков в кожаных куртках. Чтобы можно было завести единую скидочную карту в магазине кожи и меха. Абонемент на автомойку с каждым седьмым бесплатным посещением. Правда в том, что Стайлз понятия не имеет, как все устроено в клубе крутых чуваков. Или в отношениях.

Он ни на секунду не верит в этот абсурд.

Но зачем-то представляет Дерека рядом. В этой комнате. В этой постели. И неожиданно для себя чувствует возбуждение.

Неожиданно — не потому, что Дерек кажется непривлекательным. Неожиданно, потому что возбуждения он не чувствовал уже целую вечность.

Он представляет себе их в подвале. На пыточном столе. Руки Дерека на своей шее, скользящие под одежду, затем на бедра. Он вспоминает запах его шеи.

Он думает: «Я воспользуюсь этим воспоминанием, мне нужно снять напряжение, мне нужно поспать».

Он думает: «В этом нет ничего страшного. Люди моего возраста постоянно дрочат на всякую дичь».

Он думает: «Это ничего не значит, я просто ловлю момент».

Он вспоминает губы Дерека у своего уха, его хрипловатое «рискни». Представляет, как разворачивает голову на этот звук. Как Дерек отвечает на поцелуй. Его руки на ширинке джинсов. Как Дерек выдыхает «хочу тебя», не отрываясь от его губ, прижимается ближе. Стайлз чувствует его стояк.

Этой короткой фантазии оказывается достаточно, чтобы кончить.

Он думает: «Это нормально, я не дрочил черт знает сколько».

В голове на некоторое время становится пусто и хорошо, но уснуть это не помогает.

**

Первое, что Дерек говорит ему этим утром, когда проходит мимо в сторону своего стола и коротко мажет взглядом:

— Хреново выглядишь.

— И тебе доброго утра, — отзывается Стайлз.

Он лежит на пыточном столе, бросает мяч в стену, стараясь сосредоточиться, стараясь не замечать, что присутствие Дерека сегодня сильно отвлекает. Он думает о сценариях, которые озвучивал Айзек, о пушечном мясе и самопожертвованиях.

— Дерек, а ты можешь вывести алерты мне на телефон? — просит он, усаживаясь на край стола.

Дерек смотрит на него тем самым взглядом, от которого Стайлзу становится не по себе. Как будто видит насквозь. Как будто просчитал на 10 шагов вперед и разочарован. Зол? Раздражен? Стайлз не уверен, что Дереку доступны какие-то другие виды эмоций.

— Чтобы ты ломанулся туда один?

«Что меня выдало?», — думает Стайлз. — «Чертовы оборотни».

— Из-за Питера.

— При чём здесь Питер?

— Не хочу, чтобы результаты попали к нему раньше меня.

— Не попадут.

— Закон Мерфи с тобой не согласится.

Дерек хмурится. Стайлз знает, что Дерек сейчас оценивает риски. Считывает сигналы, пилингует ложь. Стайлз отбивает мяч от пола, дозированно сбивает ритм ударов. Ему нужно, чтобы Дерек поверил.

Пожалуйста, пусть он поверит.

— Питер ничего не получит. И ты тоже.

Козёл.

Стайлз каким-то чудом справляется с собой, чтобы не озвучить этого вслух. Он замечает, как у Дерека дергается уголок рта и понимает, что выдал себя с головой. Дерек отворачивается к монитору.

— Я бы позвал Скотта.

— Угу.

— Тебя бы не позвал, они охотятся за тобой.

— Угу.

Стайлз швыряет мяч в коридор, спрыгивает со стола и подходит к Дереку. Разворачивает его на стуле лицом к себе.

— В чём твоя проблема? М? Почему меня никто никогда не слушает, когда я пытаюсь минимизировать риски? Питер опасен, тебе туда соваться нельзя. Скотт меня прикроет. В чем я не прав?

Дерек поднимается и оказывается на одном уровне со Стайлзом. Их лица разделяют ничтожные сантиметры пространства.

— Ставки, — слова звучат глухо и отрывисто, — слишком высоки. Твоя память — слишком ценный актив. Лично привяжу тебя к этому столу, если потребуется.

Стайлз думает: «Чертов пыточный стол, почему из всех угроз именно эта?».

Стайлз думает: «Окей, договорились. Я просто буду уходить чуть попозже и приходить чуть пораньше, ты ни о чем не узнаешь, если тебе так спокойней».

Стайлз думает: «Ставлю стольник, что пароль от твоего ноута совпадает с номером тачки».

Стайлз думает: «Угрозы Дерека всегда звучат так горячо или только когда его лицо находится слишком близко?»

Стайлз думает: «Прекрати пялиться и выпей Аддералл. Ты вообще слышишь себя со стороны?»

— Тебя это возбуждает? — вырывается у него.

Из всех одновременных мыслей наружу просачивается именно эта, и Стайлзу хочется провалиться, хочется, чтобы Аннигилятор нажал свои кнопки, цунами снесло к херам весь город.

— А тебя?

Кажется, лицо реагирует быстрее мозга. Слишком выразительная мимика. Чертово СДВГ.

Стайлз замечает, как у Дерека расширяются зрачки и затягивают почти всю радужку.

Дерьмо. Кажется, сейчас он огребет.

— Спокойно! — не разрывая зрительного контакта, Стайлз достает из кармана пузырек с таблетками и демонстративно медленно кладет одну на язык.

Горло сухое, глоток получается болезненным и громким.

Кажется, Дерека и его зрачки это не сильно расслабляет.

— Спокойно! — повторяет он. — Я предупреждал, что у меня сейчас медикаментозно сложный период. Знаешь, ты прав. Я согласен со всем, по всем пунктам. Ставки, активы. Будем решать коллегиально. Никаких проблем. Мне, кажется, надо выйти на воздух.

Он мгновенно разворачивается и вылетает из подвала, лестница, входная дверь, улица, пешеходный переход, поворот направо. Это самая легкая пробежка в его жизни. Самая полезная, потому что ему очень нужен кислород, много кислорода.

Что там произошло? Что это, нахрен, было?

Это ночь без сна? Синдром отмены лекарств? Последствия длительного воздержания? Слишком реалистичные фантазии? Нейро-лингвистическое программирование?

Когда это началось?

Он снова поворачивает направо, жадные глотки кислорода обжигают гортань.

Это не может быть правдой. Это просто не может быть правдой.

Какой-то абсурд.

Что ж у него за стандарты такие по жизни?

Серьезно? Дерек Хейл? Серьезно, Стайлз?

Предсказуемая частота удара кроссовок по асфальту метрономом выравнивает нервозный ритм мыслей. Стайлз замедляется. Он позволяет себе проиграть в голове самый худший сценарий.

Он визуализирует причинно-следственные связи. Вписывает своё помешательство в текущие реалии. Рассматривает исходы.

Еще раз сворачивает направо и переходит на шаг.

Во вселенском масштабе его проблема не так уж и страшна. Во вселенском масштабе его отношение к Дереку никак не влияет на расстановку сил и решения, которые уже приняты.

В конечном итоге, не все проблемы нужно решать. Некоторые можно вполне успешно и безболезненно игнорировать до тех пор, пока они сами себя не исчерпают.

До дома Стайлз доходит пешком. Он принимает душ, спускается в подвал, проходит мимо их рабоче-пыточного кабинета и направляется в оружейную.

Он не хочет, не может и не будет сегодня пересекаться с Дереком. Ему нужно что-то понятное и знакомое, чтобы отвлечься и сверить показания приборов на свежую голову.

Кроме того, у него ещё много работы, которую Дерек видеть не должен.

Бессонная ночь — это, конечно, неприятно. Зато в кармане лишние 8 часов на составление списков. Он открывает телефон и сверяется.

  1. Арбалет рекурсивный/пистолетный?
  2. Ослепляющие болты
  3. Транквилизатор
  4. Smith & Wesson M&P9 на 17 патронов
  5. Аконитовые пули
  6. Серебряные пули
  7. Обычные пули
  8. Наручники
  9. Цепь
  10. Электрошокер 5 Вт; 120 000 В, 100 Гц
  11. Садовый опрыскиватель, подготовить растворы
  12. Топор
  13. Лассо?
  14. Кобура
  15. Запасная куртка
  16. Скейт
  17. Аптечка



Арсенал получается здоровый, тащить всё на себе будет нереально. Стайлз вычеркивает цепи, заменяет на веревку. Отказывается от топора, садового опрыскивателя и обычных пуль. Заменяет наручники на пластиковые стяжки.

Он смиряется с тем, что в ближнем бою его шансы стремятся к нулю, но один из ножей на голени вроде кажется неплохой идеей.

Стайлз заряжает арбалеты и тестирует их легкость, скорострельность, простоту перезаряда. Он привыкает к ощущению в руках. Привыкает чувствовать их как свое продолжение.

Звук выстрелов. Растрепанная мишень отправляется в ведро.

Smith & Wesson он выбирает, не задумываясь ни на секунду. Он ощущается в руке просто как родной, Стайлзу нравится приглушенный наушниками звук и запах пороха. Нравится его относительная легкость.

Он разряжает две обоймы, почти все выстрелы попадают, куда планировалось. Стайлз доволен выбором, он вертит пистолет в руках, по-глупому размышляя не выучить ли каких-нибудь дешевеньких, но эффектных фокусов, как у крутых парней из телека.

Он не замечает момента, когда Дерек оказывается у него за спиной.

— Ухожу, — говорит он. — Подвезти?

«Зачем зашел, нормально же не разговаривали», — думает Стайлз и отрицательно качает головой.

Последующие два дня они не перебрасываются даже приветствиями.

Стайлз приходит чуть раньше и уходит чуть позже, чтобы заметать следы своего идеального преступления, после чего весь оставшийся день проводит в оружейной.

Он мог бы попросить Дерека не приезжать. Мог бы менять настройки и уходить.

Правда в том, что Стайлз тащится туда по доброй воле. Пыточный подвал становится пыточным в буквальном смысле слова. Он не может находиться рядом. И не может не находиться. Он не может нормально есть, последний раз он спал тысячелетие назад.

Ему хочется предложить докинуть видеокарту, чтобы, наконец, хоть что-то произошло, но у него нет денег оплатить это удовольствие. Облако Дерек, кажется, спонсирует из своего кармана. Стайлз не хочет знать порядок сумм.

Перед уходом он замечает на пыточном столе пузырек с Менозепамом.

И оставляет его нетронутым.

**

В эту ночь он долго пялится в потолок. Голова совсем деревянная, ни одна из мыслей — бесплодных отрезков азбуки Морзе — так и не доживает до синтаксической точки.

Ему мерещится чужое присутствие рядом. Третья ночь без сна. Начало галлюцинаций закономерно. Стайлз старается их игнорировать. Он думает о таблетках в подвале и о том, что это могло бы закончиться прямо сейчас.

Ещё он думает, что полуотсутствие Дерека плохо сказывается на нервах. Что завтра он, наверное, проведет весь день в пыточной, потому что гребаная бетонная стена ничего не пропускает. А ему нужно. Он, кажется, подсел.

На грани между сном и реальностью, он проваливается в забытье, в котором томагавк плавится в его руках, превращаясь в удобный тяжелый металлический нож. Он втыкает его в зеркальную вязкую воронку и обнаруживает свой пустой кулак, прижатый к стене рядом.

Разворачивается, откидывает одеяло.

Спиной к кровати сидит Дерек и тихо спрашивает, почему он не взял таблетки. Стайлз запускает руку ему в волосы и треплет как хорошего мальчика. Волосы такие мягкие, он ожидал чего-то щетинистого. Хочется, чтобы это происходило взаправду. Руке очень уютно, голова подается навстречу движениям. Совершенный момент, какой бывает только во снах.

Язык неповоротливый, звуки не складываются в слова. Вместо ответа получается длинный вздох.

Дерек ставит пузырек с таблетками на стол. Голосовые связки Стайлза пытаются сказать «спасибо».

Дерек собирается встать, но Стайлз кладет руку на плечо. Требовательно и однозначно. Одними губами выговаривает беззвучное «не уходи».

И Дерек усаживается обратно. Рука Стайлза на плече медленно ослабляет хватку.

Где-то на периферии сознания он регистрирует стремительно угасающую мысль: что-то об особенностях засыпания, когда Дерек находится рядом. Мысль не успевает оформиться в какой-то внятный посыл, потому что в следующее мгновение Стайлз проваливается в настоящий глубокий сон.

И ему ничего не снится.

**

Он просыпается около трёх часов дня. Первое что он видит  —  упаковку Менозепама на столе. Сон без кошмаров говорит о том, что таблетки он принес сам и, очевидно, ими закинулся. Что-то внутри протестует, но это — единственное объяснение. Видимо, воля его оказалась слаба и организм взял своё в буквальном смысле слова.

Стайлз понимает, что сегодня не опередил Дерека, и тот возможно уже в курсе переадресации. Но возможно и нет. Он мог не заметить. Было бы здорово и слишком хорошо, чтобы всерьез на это рассчитывать.

Пропущенных звонков нет. Есть смс от Скотта «По Дитону всё глухо».

**

Стайлз находит Дерека в привычном месте. Тот не выглядит ни удивленным, ни встревоженным. Приветствие кивком головы, монитор.

Это ничего не значит. По правде, Стайлза сейчас это как-то не беспокоит.

Он опирается головой о дверной косяк и рассматривает спину Дерека.

— Кто-то подогнал мне снотворное, прикинь?

— Кто-то? — хмыкает Дерек, на его лице появляется секундное замешательство. — Его подкинули под дверь и убежали?

— Почти.

— Скотт оказался изобретательней третьеклассника?

Последние сомнения в голове с треском обрушиваются под лёд. Скотт ничего не знает о бессоннице. Ни о том коктейле из препаратов, которым Стайлз нашпиговывает свои будни. Скотт содрал бы с него кожу живьем. Отец отвел бы к врачу. Больше никого не остается. Кроме того, кто сидит напротив.

Питер был прав. Скотт был прав. От действий или бездействий Стайлза, на самом деле, уже давно ничего не зависит.

Но попытаться все-таки стоит.

— Ты знаешь, — произносит он и отводит взгляд от спины, как будто у Дерека есть глаза на затылке, в которые Стайлз не готов посмотреть. — Скотт намного изобретательней третьеклассника. Он вообще самый лучший. Просто мечта. Намного умнее, чем хочет выглядеть. Намного глубже, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Таких как он просто больше не существует. Не знаю, чем я заслужил этот подарок судьбы, но точно знаю, что он заслуживает кого-нибудь получше. Это забавно, мне временами стало казаться, что он действует на меня лучше любых колёс. Ведь я ничего вчера не принимал. Я заснул, потому что он был рядом. Впервые за долгое время меня не доёбывали кошмары.

Стайлз подбирает с пола мяч, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Дерек слушает молча, не разворачиваясь к нему лицом.

— И знаешь, это охрененно. Просто, мать его, прекрасно, когда кто-то впрягается за тебя и помогает решать твои маленькие бытовые неудобства. И ничего не просит взамен. И я в восторге, я охренеть благодарен, но я хочу иметь возможность оплатить этот счёт. Поэтому, если вдруг ты однажды увидишь, как Скотт собирается принять дерьмовое решение или подставиться ради моего блага, пожалуйста, дай мне знать, ладно? Дай мне шанс успеть. Потому что эта потеря совершенно точно меня доконает. Я так заебался терять тех, кого люблю, Дерек. Если бы ты только знал.

— Я понял, — отзывается он, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в пространство перед собой. — Я постараюсь.

«Ни хрена ты не понял», — думает Стайлз. — «Ни хрена ты не понял».

Ему стоит больших усилий не озвучить этого вслух. Но на этот раз Стайлз с собой справляется.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, усаживаясь на пол. — Посижу, пожалуй, тут до конца твоей смены. Поохраняю тебя от всяких праздно шатающихся болтунов. Тоже хочу делать свой вклад.

Стайлз не видит его лица, но знает, что Дерек улыбается своей странной печальной улыбкой с опущенными уголками губ. Стайлзу хочется, чтобы это происходило как можно чаще. Он вспоминает, что так и не слышал, как Дерек смеется, и делает в голове засечку на будущее.

_ — Что вы хотели бы успеть перед смертью? _

_ — Увидеть, как этот придурок угорает со смеху. Над моей шуткой. _

**B3**

Тем же днём отца срочно вызывают в Окленд по делу Родригеза. Парнями без имени и адвокатов руководство интересуется крайне редко, но с этим делом всё настолько идет не так, что отец как-то даже не удивляется.

А вот Стайлза эта новость, мягко говоря, напрягает. Более ожидаемо было бы приземление пришельцев, чем что у этой компании сатанистов есть какие-то связи наверху. Стайлз молится богам всех конфессий, чтобы это было простым совпадением.

Неожиданно привалившая свобода немного сбивает с ритма. Предсказуемый распорядок дня и расписание, оказывается, здорово помогали бороться с тревожностью. Плана Б на такой случай у него как-то не завалялось.

Поэтому он проводит вечер также, как проводил бы с отцом. Готовит ужин, смотрит телек, бессмысленно скролит ленту в фейсбуке. А затем поднимается к себе.

Со стола на него таращится пузырек с Менозепамом, к которому он так и не притронулся. Стайлз берет его, вертит в руках. Таблетки с тихим шелестом постукивают о стенки упаковки. Он присаживается около своей кровати на  _ то самое _ место и обнюхивает пузырек. Громко с шумом внюхивается в пластик, прижимая его к самой коже. Ожидаемо пахнет аптекой.  _ Другого _ запаха нет.

Стайлз откидывает голову на кровать и закрывает глаза. Пальцы наперегонки открывают и закрывают крышку.

Он думает о том, что с такого с ним еще не было.

Всегда была только Лидия — прекрасная совершенная обожаемая Лидия — любовь с третьего класса, планы на десятилетия вперед. Забота, внимание, лучшие подарки на все праздники. Процесс ее завоевания мог длиться бесконечно, а в финале этой истории ему выпал бы мощнейший артефакт, выход на новый уровень и квест для самых избранных.

С Дереком всё по-другому. Дереком он просто хочет обладать. Безраздельно. Мыслями, чувствами, телом. Прямо сейчас. Каждую минуту. Всегда. Он включает в голове какие-то тумблеры, о существовании которых Стайлз раньше даже не догадывался.

И чем дальше — тем глубже он увязает в этом болоте.

И даже сейчас вместо того, чтобы выпить эти долбанные колеса, он гипнотизирует окно, гипнотизирует входную дверь, гипнотизирует сам себя, только чтобы Дерек оказался здесь. Его отсутствие как крошки в постели, как заноза, как укус насекомого. Если ничего не делать — крыша очень быстро переезжает в другое место со всеми своими вещами.

Он понимает, что нельзя. Он прекрасно понимает, он умеет складывать дважды два. И всё же. Мелочная, малодушная мысль: может ли им, наконец, просто по-вез-ти?

Стайлз думает: «Ничего такого, я просто открою окно и пойду в душ. Свежий воздух помогает уснуть».

Стайлз думает: «Это звучит жалко даже для внутреннего монолога, ты в курсе?».

Стайлз думает: «Окей, если он придёт, что ты будешь с ним делать?».

_ Я просто сожру его на месте _ .

**

Когда он возвращается из душа в комнате довольно прохладно. Не то что бы он всерьёз рассчитывал на успех, но, уже переступая порог, он чётко понимает: Дерека здесь нет. Иногда так бывает, что одного желания и открытого окна оказывается недостаточно.

Он думает, что надо слушать вселенную. Нужно просто закинуться Менозепамом и приблизить утро. Никто не пострадает. Никто не умрет. Большая дыра внутри затянется сама собой, когда подействуют колеса и наступит новый день.

Это хорошее решение. Правильно решение. Решение, принимать которые он уже слегка подзаебался.

Он думает: «Какого черта, я просто напишу ему».

Стайлз откапывает в рюкзаке телефон, касается дисплея и ощущает, как леденеют пальцы.

Дело вовсе не в температуре. На экране высвечивается тот самый алерт.

Он переходит по ссылке и судорожно соображает, что делать дальше.

Это странно, но у него не было плана. Ему почему-то казалось, что само пересечение даст ответы на все вопросы. Куда ехать, кто их ждёт, какое нужно снаряжение, где это. Он думает о том, что по факту — это могут быть ещё недели работы. Это может быть встреча в парке и повторный перекрестный поиск. Это может быть пробежка, где они оба завязывают шнурки на кроссовках. Стайлз ругает себя за то, что не предусмотрел такие сценарии раньше.

Он трясет телефон в руке, помогая, как ему кажется, быстрее прогрузить видео.

Он видит центральный вход придорожного отеля в 12 километрах от Бикон Хиллс. Винсента Стайлз узнает сразу, лицо второго парня появляется в кадре лишь на пару секунд. Запись черно-белая, сложно сказать, его ли он видел той ночью.

Винсент передает конверт. Они прощаются. Человек возвращается в отель, Винсент уезжает.

Есть небольшой шанс, что он всё еще там. Или что он остановился под своим именем.

В любом случае, ехать надо сейчас.

Он думает: «Это просто разведывательная вылазка, я не собираюсь нарываться на неприятности».

Он думает: «Я не стану будить ради этого Дерека или Скотта».

Он думает: «Сумку с арсеналом всё-таки возьму, мало ли».

Он думает: «Не убедительно. Когда они узнают, оторвут тебе башку и будут правы».

Он думает: «Если. Если они узнают».

**G5**

Парковка за отелем абсолютно пустая. В дребезжащем свете уличного фонаря Стайлз различает две фигуры. В одной из них он моментально узнает Дерека, другая — парень с записи.

Он успевает бесшумно выругаться и ударить по тормозам.

Ровно в тот момент, когда рука Дерека уже занесена для финального удара, Стайлз вываливается из джипа. Время становится как будто гуще.

Рефлексы работают на пределе, времени соображать нет.

Поэтому Стайлз прицеливается и кричит.

Дерек разворачивается на звук. Его противник предсказуемо пользуется этим замешательством, бьет Дерека по лицу и скидывает с себя. Стайлз не суетится, не дергается. Он ожидал этого, он это предвидел. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько собранным.

Глухой щелчок выстрела.

Мужик совсем по-киношному трогает себя за шею, вытаскивает инъекционный дротик и уже через секунду падает без чувств.

Стайлз подбегает к нему мимо Дерека, ошалело наблюдающего за происходящим, скидывает спортивную сумку на асфальт.

Пластиковая стяжка, веревка.

Первыми затягивает ноги, затем руки, долго возится с веревкой. Руки дрожат, осознание накрывает не сразу.

Он думает: «Я мог не успеть. Снова». И тут же даёт себе подзатыльник, подавляя эту мысль. Выписывает ей охранный ордер, запрещает приближаться к себе ближе чем на пятьдесят метров.

Он думает: «Не обязательно аннигилировать. Его просто могли выпотрошить для обряда. Ну, ты же помнишь фотки?».

Он отряхивается от этой мысли, старается думать только о веревке и не отвлекаться больше ни на что.

«Всё нормально, — твердит он себе как мантру. — Всё обошлось. Все живы. Я жив. Дерек жив. Чувак жив. Всё нормально».

— Помочь? — вопрос долетает как будто не отсюда.

Голос Дерека срывает в башке последнюю расшатанную гайку с предохранителей. Вся сосредоточенность бесследно лопается как мыльный пузырь. Адреналин растворяется в крови. В голове, перебивая друг друга, вспыхивают картины, которые Стайлз предпочел бы не видеть никогда.

Он встает, разворачивается. Глаза машинально пробегают по чек-поинтам: лицо в крови, футболка изодрана, на джинсах — отчетливые следы когтей.

Стайлз делает два шага навстречу, стараясь не замечать, сосредоточенно глядя только себе под ноги, а затем, все-таки поднимает взгляд на Дерека и с размаху впечатывает кулак в подбородок.

Из его собственной диафрагмы вырывается непроизвольный хрип. Боль в руке такая, что отпечатывается на сетчатке электрическим разрядом. Почему-то это придает силы.

И он бьёт левой рукой, затем снова правой. Колотит Дерека в грудную клетку.

— Какого хера? — повторяет он, удары слабеют, но не прекращаются. — Какого хера, Дерек? О чем ты думал? Скотина! Что ты молчишь? Ты обещал, что дашь мне знать! Ты обещал!

Дерек перехватывает обе его руки, крепко сжимает запястья и внимательно смотрит в глаза. Он выглядит вымотанным и бесцветным. Стайлз дергается несколько раз, Дерек на это не реагирует: ждёт, когда эмоции Стайлза погасятся об его собственные.

— Уведомление пришло? — он спрашивает без вопросительной интонации.

— Да я сам их настроил!

— Знаю, — Дерек поднимает тяжелый и давящий взгляд, — и все же позволь спросить, где Скотт, который тебя прикрывает?

Вопрос неожиданный, и отрезвляет как удар кирпичом в лицо. То, что докипало еще секунду назад, растворяется в прохладном ночном воздухе. Стайлз думает: «лучше бы ты тоже меня ударил».

— В пробке застрял. Будет с минуты на минуту, — огрызается он, скорее, машинально, голос звучит ровно и без вызова. — Отпусти.

Не выпуская запястий, Дерек опускает их руки и переводит взгляд на сбитые костяшки Стайлза. Он ослабляет хватку медленно, как под водой, рука опускается ниже, большие пальцы невесомо очерчивают контур по свежим ссадинам.

Дерек выглядит таким выпотрошенным. И это какой-то пиздец. Стайлз предпочел бы злость или агрессию. И Стайлз понимает почему, он всё прекрасно понимает, он понимает это лучше, чем хотел бы.

— Ну, я не знаю, Дерек. Въеби и ты мне что ли? — предлагает он.

— Въебал бы, если бы это на что-то повлияло, — признается Дерек. — Лучше вернусь к плану А.

— Плану А?

— Привязать тебя к столу.

Стайлз ловит флешбек в подвал и вдруг совершенно отчетливо понимает, что должен был сделать уже давно. Ему нужно было сделать это с самого начала, другого пути просто не было. Он собирает себя в кулак. Разбирает на составляющие. Выдирает из сердца кусок кровоточащего пульсирующего мяса и кидает в раскаленное масло.

Он говорит:

— Это круто, что ты так паришься обо мне.

Он говорит:

— Я правда дофига это ценю. Никто еще столько не заботился о моем благополучии.

Он чувствует, как с каждым последующим словом кусок мяса начинает шипеть и пузыриться.

— Помнишь, ты спросил, что было бы, если бы я поверил?

Волокна покрываются толстой коркой, перекрашиваются в темно-бурый цвет.

Дерек ничего не отвечает. На его лице замешательство. Он считывает сигналы и не понимает, что слышит. Он не знает, как их дешифровать.

— Между нами не должно быть недопонимания, Дерек.

Он вынимает щипцами обугленный дымящийся ошмёток, вставляет на прежнее место. Ослепляюще острая боль отдается во все прилегающие ткани.

Слова проливаются залпом, пулеметной очередью, перекрывая возможности к отступлению.

— Я бы сказал, что не люблю тебя. Что это так не работает. Сколько бы раз ты ни спасал мою задницу, а я твою, сколько бы дней мы не проторчали в подвале, сколько бы тортов я тебе не задолжал. Я не дама в беде, а ты не прекрасный принц, и мы не в ебаном мексиканском сериале. Иногда так просто бывает. Иногда просто ничего нельзя сделать. И это наш случай.

Он чувствует, как сердце сжимается, как пытается отторгнуть инородный тлеющий кусок почерневшей биомассы. Ему тяжело дышать, кровь вязко барабанит в уши. Он убеждает себя, что это нормально. Что теперь всё будет хорошо.

— Ты сегодня мог нас всех угробить. Просто немного отсрочено во времени. Если ты делаешь это ради меня, то вот, пожалуйста, не надо, ладно? Если ты подохнешь, я буду пиздецки зол, потому что разгребать последствия придется мне.

Он делает последний поход.

— Посмотри на меня. Я обещаю, что не сунусь больше никуда один. Только в сопровождении Питера и Айзека. Ты, в свою очередь, будешь тусить со Скоттом. Пока мы не выясним, какая расстановка. Лады? А теперь помоги мне затащить этого чувака в джип, раз уж ты всё равно здесь.

Стайлз не дожидается ответа, разворачивается и двигает обратно. Его пошатывает, он вдыхает и выдыхает под счет. На внутренней поверхности щеки не осталось ни одного живого места.

Он затягивает веревкой предплечья и кивает Дереку, чтобы тот подхватил за ноги.

Когда они, наконец, затаскивают парня на заднее сидение, Стайлз спрашивает:

— Поможешь затащить его в подвал?

Дерек пожимает плечами и молча садится на пассажирское сидение.

Стайлз расценивает это как «да».

Они выруливают с парковки в полнейшей тишине и направляются в сторону дома Арджентов. Дорога мокрая и пустая, по стеклу размеренно барабанят капли дождя. Стайлз вслушивается в них, прокручивает в голове детали и фразы своего последнего монолога, чтобы почувствовать себя хуже.

Дерек вдруг спрашивает:

— Всё хорошо?

— В смысле?

— Ты, как бы это выразиться, фонишь.

— Ну, знаешь. У меня сегодня не вот чтобы обычный вторник. Я обезвредил плохого парня, которого мне надо разговорить. Набросился с кулаками на хорошего парня, потом отшил хорошего парня. Ни одно, ни другое, ни третье я не практикую ежедневно. Так что да, наверное, меня слегка колбасит. Виновен, — Стайлз бросает на Дерека короткий взгляд, но так и не понимает, убедительно ли это звучит. — А у тебя всё хорошо? Выглядишь прям пиздец спокойным. Аж бесит.

— А у меня, — Дерек пожимает плечами, — самый обычный вторник.

А потом он улыбается.  Идеально откалиброванной улыбкой для  _ чужих _ .

Стайлз проглатывает её и мысленно досчитывает до десяти. Он лежит на лопатках и вглядывается в чернильную темноту этой ночи. Бой можно продолжить, но вставать нихера не хочется. Не сегодня.

Кажется, это называется технический нокаут.

И кажется, сегодня он окончательно всё проебал.

**

Поиск по соцсетям ничего не даёт. В виртуальном мире этого человека попросту не существует. Ни единой фотографии, ни одного видео. Стайлзу начинает казаться, что сам факт его попадания на камеры наблюдения с Винсентом Родригезом не обошелся без божественного вмешательства. Он уверен, что больше ни на одной записи этот человек не всплывет. Его долбит какое-то смутное предчувствие: такая удача всегда имеет свою цену.

Он как-то заранее понимает, что допрос будет долгим и не из простых.

— Полагаю, ожидать, что мне развяжут глаза, слишком самонадеянно?

Стайлз оборачивается на звук:

— Верно.

— Так я и думал. Ну, что ж. Чем могу быть полезен?

Стайлз подтаскивает стул поближе, усаживается верхом. Пересчитывает электроды, проверяет лампочку на пульте.

Все под контролем. Но это как-то не расслабляет.

— Догадываетесь, почему Вы здесь?

Он отвечает не сразу, как будто смакует этот вопрос.

— Надо полагать, произошла чудовищная ошибка.

— Вот как? Какого рода?

— Меня спутали с кем-то другим. Не помню, чтобы я нарушал кодекс или переходил дорогу другим стаям.

— Дарю еще одну попытку.

— Боюсь, у меня нет других догадок, что могло объединить охотников и оборотней. Хотя, — он делает паузу, — если Вы новый глава клана, возможно, как бы это сказать… Представители Вашего поколения более гибко трактуют традиционные нормы.

— Пока мимо.

— Очень жаль. Выходит, всё-таки произошла ошибка.

— Боюсь, что нет, мистер Коул.

— Интересно. А как я могу к Вам обращаться?

— Можете называть меня хоть Сюзанной, если это сделает Вас счастливым.

— Хорошо, Сюзанна. Итак, чем обязан?

— Давно Вы приехали в Бикон Хиллс?

Темный мешок скрывает лицо, но Стайлз чувствует, что под ним в эту секунду прячется очень недружелюбный оскал.

— Не припомню, Сюзанна. Твой бойфренд неслабо меня приложил головой. Кстати, где он?

Стайлз нажимает на кнопку. Тяжелое металлическое жужжание. Стайлз различает как зубы клацают друг о друга, и испытывает удовлетворение от мысли, что этот разряд почти наверняка смыл ухмылку с лица этого типа.

На секунду он задумывается, какая цепочка событий привела его к этому. Когда он стал готов нажимать на такие кнопки без колебаний. Он спрашивает себя, если это теперь часть его будней, во что он превратится ещё через год?

— Он мне не бойфренд, а Вам придется поднапрячь память.

— Я понял, Сюзанна. Я приехал позавчера.

Стайлз снова нажимает на кнопку. На этот раз палец задерживается на ней чуть дольше.

— Так и будешь задавать вопросы, ответы на которые тебе уже известны?

Стайлз колеблется. У всего их разговора какой-то гниловатый привкус, но он не понимает. Сравнивать не с чем. Пульт управления у него в руках, этот дом нашпигован огнестрелом и колюще-режущими, арбалет с транквилизатором нацелен в сонную артерию. Почему, почему же  _ он _ чувствует себя так уязвимо?

Он думает: «Нервы ни к черту, надо вытряхнуть дурь из головы».

Он думает: «В конце-концов, рано или поздно этот вопрос всё равно придётся задать».

— Что Вас связывает с Винсетом Род…

Стайлз не успевает закончить фразу, потому что в этот момент в помещение шумно врывается Питер. 

— Спасибо, дорогой, — произносит он, дыхание сбито, лицо покрыто каплями пота. — Дальше я сам.

Стайлз одними глазами спрашивает у Дерека «КАКОГО ХРЕНА???»

— Досадно, а ведь мы с мистером Стилински только-только начали находить общий язык.

В помещении становится тихо как в безвоздушной среде.

Его прошибает холодным потом. Черепная коробка превращается в дорожку для боулинга, от которой с канонадным грохотом отскакивают разноцветные шары, оставляя за собой паутину из трещин и вмятин. Стайлз чувствует подступающую паническую атаку.

Где он проебался?

КОГДА он успел так проебаться?!

Отец!!!

Теперь Коула точно нельзя отпускать.

Какого хрена Питер?

Он не успевает осмыслить ни один из этих вопросов. Дерек выволакивает его за шкирку и закрывает за ними железную дверь.

— Де… — Дерек не дает ему закончить фразу, затыкает рот ладонью, впечатывая в стену.

В глазах у Стайлза животный ужас, он не понимает, что происходит. Он находится где-то в другой вселенной, где каждый представляет угрозу. Дереку нужно, чтобы Стайлз успокоился, но он понятия не имеет, какие нажать кнопки. Дерек слышит, как гулко колотится его сердце и понимает, что каждый в этом доме слышит то же самое.

Он кивает на железную дверь, а затем жестами:

«Они услышат. Заткнись. Понял?»

Стайлз смотрит на него ошалевшими от ужаса глазами. Часто моргает, а затем, когда взгляд становится чуть более осмысленным, несколько раз поспешно кивает. Дерек не уверен, что он действительно понял. Но времени особо нет, Стайлза нужно уводить отсюда немедленно. Поэтому он убирает руку и снова хватает того за куртку, вытаскивая из дома.

Тело совсем пластилиновое. Стайлз не смог бы двигаться с такой скоростью, даже если бы и захотел.

Они выходят на улицу, и только здесь Дерек выпускает его. Стайлз упирается руками в колени и пытается отдышаться.

— Ключи, — командует Дерек.

Стайлз не понимает вопроса. Рука на автомате лезет в карман куртки и протягивает что-то Дереку. Тот какое-то время колеблется, затем снова сгребает его за шкирку и тащит к машине, усаживает на пассажирское сидение.

В голове у Стайлза нет ни единой мысли. Его как будто обнулило, когда он услышал свою фамилию в подвале.

Дерек выжимает из джипа максимум. Важно убраться отсюда подальше как можно скорее, чтобы никто не услышал того, что Стайлз может сказать, находясь в этом состоянии. Разумеется, всегда можно его вырубить, но последнее время у Дерека с этим наблюдаются некоторые сложности.

К счастью, Стайлз не издает ни звука. Поэтому, когда они подъезжают к дому и расстояние становится безопасным, Дерек спрашивает сам:

— Ты нормально?

Стайлз смотрит в пространство перед собой и вряд ли осознает себя в полной мере.

— Что я наделал, — отзывается он.

— Ничего, что нельзя было бы исправить.

— …надо было послушать тебя.

— Запомни эту мысль.

— Не смешно. Надо было запереть меня в оружейной.

— Надо было, — соглашается Дерек.

— Хотя я бы и оттуда мог налажать.

Дерек оставляет эту реплику без комментариев. И так понятно, что мог бы.

— Почему ты так доверяешь Питеру?

— Я не доверяю. Но у него есть опыт. Скотт и Айзек сейчас тоже там.

— Когда ты успел?

— Пока ты был занят электродами.

— Охуенно.

Дерек не знает, как интерпретировать эту реплику, поэтому не говорит ничего. Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, никто не двигается с места.

— Кофе хочешь? — вдруг спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек поворачивается в его сторону и смотрит как на человека крепко ударившегося головой. Ну, то есть как обычно, только сейчас чуть более выразительно.

— Нет? А ты?

Стайлз пялится на свои сцепленные пальцы, на то, как они соревнуются друг с другом в силе и скорости сжимания нижней фаланги, и отрицательно качает головой. Он переводит взгляд на дом: окно спальни все ещё распахнуто. Он хочет попросить Дерека остаться. Он хочет, чтобы Дерек тоже этого хотел.

Нестерпимо хочется сдаться и перечеркнуть всё, что наговорил за сегодня.

Другая его часть готова задушить первую собственными кишками, чтобы не допустить этого. Если есть хоть небольшой шанс, что это поможет Дереку принимать решения, способствующие выживанию.

— А чего хочешь ты? — спрашивает он, не особо ожидая, что Дерек поймёт.

Дерек глубоко вдыхает и устало потирает глаза:

— Это не имеет значения, Стайлз. Иди спать.

— Я хочу знать.

Дерек прослеживает направление его взгляда.

— Мне надо быть  _ там _ на случай, если Питер и мистер Коул найдут способ незаметно подружиться.

Хороший аргумент. Правильное решение.

Стайлз понимающе кивает.

Они выходят из джипа. Дерек не спеша обходит его, протягивает ключи. Стайлз чувствует своим запястьем тепло его кожи.

Дерек не разжимает ладонь. Он ждет.

Стайлз поворачивается к нему, вопросительно вскидывает бровь.

— Кофе, — говорит он, еле заметно касаясь ледяных пальцев, — попью с тобой утром.

Частота сердечного ритма приближается к первой космической. Вместо крови по венам разливается чистый солнечный свет. Легкие перекачивают сочно наэлектризованный воздух.

— Я тоже, — кивает Стайлз, потому что молчание становится убийственным и невыносимым. — Я тоже с тобой попью.

Оказывается, смех Дерека больше похож на слабый кашель. 

«Охуенно, — думает Стайлз. — Это звучит просто охуенно».

— До завтра, — Дерек наконец разжимает руку, разворачивается и направляется в сторону дома Арджентов.

Стайлз улыбается ему в спину, не может перестать улыбаться, крепко сжимая ключи от джипа, горячо обжигающие кожу на внутренней стороне ладони. 

**B5**

У усталости есть свой болевой порог. Это состояние наступает всегда внезапно и его невозможно спутать ни с чем. Ты просыпаешься и уже заранее знаешь, что означает эта оглушающая тишина. Ты чувствуешь раздражение, что на любое действие придется потратить силы. Ты будешь совершать ошибки, но вместо сожаления нервная система выдаст лишь длинный протяжный вздох. В какой-то момент усталость подменит собой всё: радость, грусть, страх, кукурузные хлопья, волнение, бензин, близких.

Чашка выскальзывает из рук. Кипящий кофе заливает пол, столешницу, светлые джинсы. Осколки звонко разлетаются в стороны, забиваются по углам. Кофе неторопливо вползает под кухонный гарнитур. Звук удара какой-то ненастоящий, кипяток не оставляет ожогов, осколки карикатурно крупные, как 3-D паззлы для начинающих.

Все какое-то бессмысленное и ненастоящее.

— Поосторожней, красавчик, — произносит Питер за его спиной. — Так и покалечиться недолго.

Стайлз думает, что так и должно быть. Нервная система слишком долго имитировала нормальность, реагировала на препараты и внешние раздражители. А теперь все утратило яркость и остроту. Это может быть побочка от снотворного. И тогда можно пережить этот день — и всё закончится. Это может быть накопленный эффект — и тогда пережевывать придется намного больше.

— Ты не пробовал для разнообразия появляться как-то менее театрально?

Питер хмыкает, с неподдельным интересом внюхиваясь и рассматривая расползающееся коричневое пятно.

— Дерек предпочитает сочетание арабики и робусты в соотношении 75% к 25%.

— Угу. Мне это всё пиздец как интересно, пожалуйста, продолжай. Привет, Айзек.

Айзек приветственно вскидывает руку. Стайлз переводит взгляд на Питера. Расползающееся пятно нервирует, но присутствие этих двоих притупляет привычный рефлекс.

— Ты, кажется, не в настроении? — Питер подходит ближе, подошва ботинок останавливается в миллиметре от лужи. — Могу тебя порадовать, красавчик. Хочешь немного хороших новостей?

— Питер, бога ради, отъебись ты от него, — стонет Айзек. — Коул дал наводку. Надо проверить, расскажем все по дороге.

— Наводке можно доверять?

— Мы не знаем наверняка. Он какой-то мутный. Надо проверить. Дерек, Скотт и Дитон дежурят с ним сегодня.

— Дайте мне пять минут, — просит Стайлз.

— Ждём в машине.

Стайлз вытирает с пола осколки и грязь. Снова и снова выжимает тряпку в раковину, каждый раз удерживая сжатый кулак чуть дольше, чем требуется. Пялится на то, как капли застревают на тыльной стороне ладони, прежде чем рухнуть и раскрошиться об измельчитель.

Ему не хочется никуда ехать. Не хочется ехать с ними.

Он вытирает пол насухо, выкидывает бумажное полотенце в ведро, упирается руками в столешницу.

Питер, наверняка, сейчас измеряет силу его вдохов. Записывает показания в воображаемое личное дело. Айзек по старой привычке грызет ногти и старается не смотреть на часы.

Стайлз обреченно вздыхает и крепко сжимает зубы.

Удваивает дозировку до 40 мг. Запивает водой из-под крана. Умывает лицо.

«Когда-нибудь это закончится», — думает он.

Всё, о чём он мечтает, выглядит так просто. Обычное хорошее утро. Без будильников. Без карикатурно ясной погоды. Без отцовских дежурств. Без таблеток. Без планов по спасению/завоеванию/выживанию.

Когда-нибудь. Когда-нибудь в другой раз хорошее утро обязательно наступит и для него.

**

Сумка с вещами падает на заднее сидение. Он усаживается рядом и остро ощущает невыносимую пресность всего происходящего. Усталость делает всё таким безвкусным и бессмысленным, что приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы задавать вопросы.

— Итак? Каков план? Какие новости, кроме Дитона? Куда едем? Как он узнал, кто я?

— Давай по порядку, — отзывается Питер, выруливая на дорогу.

Город еще не успел проснуться, на улицах неожиданно пустынно. Стайлзу не хочется встречаться с Питером глазами в зеркале заднего вида.

— Про тебя он угадал.

— Такое нельзя угадать.

— О, ты думаешь?

— Уверен.

— Ну, давай попробуем, — предлагает Питер. — Представь себе, что ты — мистер Коул. Твоего друга Винсента Родригеза арестовывает полиция. Что ты сделаешь, чтобы помочь ему избежать наказания, учитывая обстоятельства.

— Найму адвоката?

— Долго, непредсказуемо. Дальше.

— Нападу на участок?

— Лишнее внимание к делу, лишние риски. Как умный злодей, Стайлз, ты меня немного разочаровываешь. Нападение на участок — это драматургия, скорее, в духе Дерека.

Стайлз показывает в зеркало заднего вида средний палец. Он точно знает, что Питер туда посмотрит.

— Окей. Ты намекаешь на подкуп или шантаж?

— Я не говорил ни слова об этом, но наконец-то ты включился в беседу. Это так приятно. Итак, подкуп. Какие шансы?

— Нулевые. Отец никогда бы на такое не пошел.

— Хорошо. Что насчет шантажа?

— Нечем.

— Ошибаешься. Если присмотреться к жизни шерифа повнимательней, можно найти довольно очевидное слабое место, которое постоянно встревает в проблемы.

— А, точно. Ну это форменное самоубийство.

— Наши друзья рассудили так же. Итого, на момент попадания в ваш подвал мистер Коул знал о том, что репутация твоего отца безупречна и что у него есть сын. Ты внезапным образом выдаешь ему имя подозреваемого, а утечки по делу не было. Какой вывод делает умный злодей?

— Понятно. Он не называл моего имени, он назвал фамилию отца…

— Угу. А твоя реакция убедила его в правдивости этой догадки. Заметь, если бы допрос вёл я, у него сейчас не было бы ничего.

Питер выдерживает паузу и наконец ловит взгляд Стайлза в зеркале заднего вида.

— Мы в одной команде, красавчик. И чем скорее ты это поймешь, тем меньше ошибок с неприятными последствиями допустишь.

Стайлз ни на секунду не верит в эту пургу. И вместо согласия говорит:

— У меня какое-то гнилое ощущение от этого мужика. Он как будто слишком умён, чтобы так спалиться. Такое чувство, что это не мы его поймали, а он нас.

— Думаешь, он смог обмануть четырех оборотней, и мы едем в западню? — это Айзек и он, кажется, разделяет опасения Стайлза. Стайлз угадывает в его интонациях предостережения Скотта.

— Я практически не сомневаюсь в этом, — Питер невозмутимо проезжает на красный.

— И мы едем по его наводке потому что?

— Потому что не утопаем в вариантах. Надо действовать пока его не хватились.

— И мы в этом уверены?

— На 65%.

— Ладно. Что насчет альфы?

— Убийство альфы завершает обряд.

— Они уже вышли на Дерека?

— Как я понял, альфа понадобится для обряда сразу после того, как они выйдут на артефакт, за которым мы едем. Поэтому вопрос пока терпит. Альф много, а вот артефакт уникален.

— Что за артефакт?

— Коул не знает, что именно надо искать. Он лишь сказал, что успел раздобыть координаты Хранителя, но тут появились вы с Дереком и всё испортили.

— А что делает этот артефакт?

— Трудно сказать, как он работает, но его обладателю чертовски везет.

— В каком смысле?

— Коул говорит, что эффект похож на кроличью лапу.

— С теми же побочными эффектами?

— Этого он не знает.

— Так, а что за обряд?

— В общем история, которую Коул нам продаёт, выглядит так. Есть некая стая, главарь которой около 40 лет назад обзавелся мощным артефактом и выяснил, что существуют еще два. И очень возжелал ими обладать. На протяжении последних сорока лет искал возможность их обнаружить. Безрезультатно. Но новости из мира высоких технологий вселили в него надежду. Поэтому он, как человек современный и прогрессивный, решил привлечь специалистов, которые могли бы, так сказать, оптимизировать поиски. Коул — один из таких людей. Он занимается артефактом номер два. Над артефактом номер три, похоже, работает кто-то из тех, кто сейчас составляет компанию твоему отцу. И каким-то чудом все дороги снова привели в Бикон Хиллс, представляешь?

— То есть он успел выйти на Хранителя второго артефакта?

— Говорит, что да.

— А что будет, когда заказчик соберет все три?

— Ну, вот представь себе: артефакт номер один подарил ему, судя по всему, аннигиляцию. Артефакт номер два подарит удачу.

— Дай угадаю. Третий подарит неуязвимость?

— Угадай лучше, при чем здесь Дитон.

Стайлз некоторое время прикидывает варианты и сдается:

— Без понятия.

— Ага. Вот это как раз вопрос на миллион.

— То есть?

— Скотт сообщил ему, что не выйдет сегодня на работу и коротко обрисовал ситуацию. Дитон закрыл клинику и вызвался помочь, мотивируя тем, что человек с его экспертизой может быть полезен.

— Ну, звучит разумно.

— Только в этом не было ни слова правды.

Стайлз переводит взгляд на Айзека, и тот подтверждающе кивает.

— Ладно, пофиг. Будем решать по мере поступления. Мы знаем, как выглядит артефакт? Какой план? — Стайлза немного прижимает к двери, когда машина сворачивает направо. — Знаете. Если у чела артефакт на удачу, то в общем и целом на месте мистера Коула я бы тоже отправил отряд солдатиков посмотреть, решаема ли задача в принципе.

Питер внимательно всматривается в зеркало заднего вида:

— А ты подумай чуть подольше.

Глаза Стайлза округляются очень и очень быстро.

— Коул планировал оставить артефакт себе!

— Или?

— Или туда сейчас едем не только мы… И скажем прямо, у чувака с бесконтактной аннигиляцией немного больше шансов.

— Угу. Приехали, — объявляет Питер.

Стайлз переводит взгляд с Питера на Айзека, и обратно.

— Вы серьезно? Дом с привидениями?

— Этот бизнес недавно выкупила мисс Смитт. Невероятно предприимчивая и крайне везучая бизнес-вумен. Как только она купила этот дом, буквально на первой же неделе один из посетителей словил сердечный приступ во время экскурсии. После чего, естественно, подал на неё в суд, и как следствие, поток туристов вырос в разы, потому что все знают, что аттракционы с призраками не страшные. Кроме тех, с которыми судятся посетители, которые чуть не умерли там от сердечного приступа.

— Об этом писали в новостях, — добавляет Айзек.

— В общем, по всяким статьям о громких и неожиданно успешных предприятиях он её и нашел.

— В этом есть смысл, — бормочет Стайлз, доставая из сумки арбалет с транквилизаторами.

— Ты что делаешь? — спрашивает Айзек.

— Собираюсь не оставаться безоружным?

— Да, но у тебя есть мы.

— Его, — Стайлз указывает арбалетом на Питера, — мы убивали дважды. У меня есть некоторые сомнения относительно боеспособности всех участников этой экспедиции. Я иду с арбалетом.

**

По понедельникам дом закрыт для посещений.

Стайлз снова думает, что всё складывается как-то уж очень гладко. Очень удобное время для посещений, очень своевременная поимка Коула, очень удачное попадание на камеры наблюдений вместе с Винсентом. Вся эта история такая удобная, что было бы иронично им всем подохнуть здесь сегодня: в доме с привидениями в день, закрытый для посещений, при крайне загадочных обстоятельствах от разрыва сердца.

Все шизики этой страны, наверняка, устроят централизованное паломничество. Владельцы выпустят мерч с их телами, аккуратно обведенными мелом на полу. Через год Нетфликс экранизирует эту историю, оставив от реальных фактов лишь место и год. Стайлз надеется, что на его роль пригласят Брианну Хилдебранд.

Он думает об этом непринужденно, но чем дальше они продвигаются, тем сложнее становится игнорировать, что дом действительно выглядит немного жутковато. Все оборудование, естественно, отключено, но атмосфера вполне самодостаточная.

Если артефакт где-то в доме и спрятан на видном месте, им понадобится две-три вечности, чтобы перебрать весь этот хлам.

Питер и Айзек останавливаются почти синхронно. Стайлз понимает, что они услышали посторонних. Ему остается только читать по их лицам и озираться по сторонам. Он не понимает, что они слышат и не понимает, почему они замерли. Он старается не шуметь. Это длится так долго, как будто они слушают срочное обращение президента к нации.

Стайлз успевает заскучать.

Что-то заставляет его обернуться.

И он кричит так, как никогда не кричал в своей жизни.

Из дальнего угла комнаты на него смотрит женщина.

Она выглядит настоящей. Она выглядит как привидение.

Она смотрит на него в упор и улыбается. У неё в руках огромный кухонный нож. Она неторопливо двигается прямо на них.

Стайлз собирается вскинуть арбалет, но роняет его.

Все замедляется. Руки не слушаются. Он как будто оцепенел.

Айзек реагирует моментально. Стайлз не успевает заметить, как тот оказывается рядом с ней и одним взмахом распарывает глотку.

Все это время Стайлз не может оторваться от этого зрелища, потому что, даже когда кровь начинает с клекотом хлестать из гортани, она смотрит только на него. И продолжает улыбаться.

А затем происходит то, что совершенно точно будет преследовать его в кошмарах.

Она подмигивает ему и невыносимо медленно валится на пол. Нож с ровным металлическим звуком ударяется о деревянный пол. Стайлзу очень не нравятся ее открытые глаза, скорость вытекания крови и то, что лезвие, равно как и её остекленевший взгляд, всё ещё направлены в его сторону.

Он нащупывает арбалет и поднимается с пола по стенке. Он так напуган, что соображает с большим трудом. Он ожидает подколок Питера, комментариев Айзека. Но оба молчат. Он не сразу понимает, почему. И только спустя бесконечно растянутые секунды до него доходит: он единственный человек в этой комнате, кто не утратил способность двигаться. Питер и Айзек стоят неподвижно, как элементы интерьера, задающие нужное настроение для публики.

— Очень смешно, я оценил, — говорит он, стараясь не выдать волнения голосом и не сводя глаз с мертвой женщины. — Пиздец, я кажется тоже готов обсудиться. Айзек, ты должен был намекать получше, что вместо арбалета надо брать сменный комплект белья на всех.

Он треплется, не в силах иначе сдерживать накатывающую тревогу, переводит взгляд на Питера. И понимает, что окончательно спятил. Потому что тело Питера медленно поднимается под потолок. С Айзеком происходит то же самое. Гравитация впервые в жизни проигрывает, но почему-то очень избирательно.

Следующее, что он слышит — душераздирающий вопль. Стайлз машинально забивается в дальний угол и закрывает уши ладонями. Вся комната заливается светом.

Питер и Айзек висят под потолком. Крик, который он слышит, исходит от них.

Они выглядят как закоротившая елочная гирлянда из двух ламп в форме людей. Как аттракцион для извращенцев под кислотой. Как неоновая вывеска придорожного клоповника. Стайлз зажимает уши руками потому что вопль, который они издают, находится где-то за пределами допустимых для человеческого уха частот.

Стайлз старается отвлечься. Старается проснуться. Старается понять, что происходит. Ему так страшно, секунды тянутся как смола. А они всё висят и орут, орут и переливаются как выкидыш северного сияния. Красиво — пиздец, аж глаза слезятся.

Что ему нахер делать? Сколько они будут так висеть? Хочется сделать фотку и запостить опрос в твиттере.

Господи, какая же красивая из них вышла бы пара. Один — классический серийный убийца-психопат, второй — классическая жертва классического серийного убийцы-психопата. Питер мог бы сколько угодно вытирать об Айзека ноги и возить мордой по асфальту. Айзек мог бы в ответ сколько угодно выпрашивать у него любовь, которую задолжали ему предки.

Совсем ебанулся, господи, о чем он только думает перед своей смертью.

Надо выбираться. Как же артефакт? Как же Питер и Айзек? Привязать их на веревочку и повести домой как гелиевый шар с ярмарки урожая? Где ж он, блядь, веревку возьмет? Хотя, пожалуй, нахуй. Он к этому говну не подойдет и на пушечный выстрел. Нахуй. Без него. У него одна кожа, 207 костей, каждую из которых он любит всей душой. На второй этаж он не сунется. Он и без этого бледный, сияет будь здоров.

Стайлз молится, чтобы они перестали орать. Пусть себе искрятся, блестят, переливаются веселой радугой, просто, пожалуйста, пусть их вопли прекратятся. Тогда он сможет немного подумать. Сделать фотки, позвонить Дитону, воспользоваться его хваленой экспертизой. Он должен разбираться в таких вещах.

Например, что теперь делать? И подлежат ли они утилизации как органика или теперь они могут отравить почву радиацией?

Стайлза душит отчаяние. Он не знает, что предпринять, он не понимает даже как сформулировать вопрос, который должен привести к решению. Он пытается сфокусироваться на том, что мертвые обычно не издают таких звуков. Что, скорее всего, и Айзек и Питер живы. И каким-то образом, это связано с мертвой женщиной.

Он думает, что происходящее вокруг — это пиздец даже для сновидения.

Поэтому принимает единственно верное решение — из дома нужно выбираться. Он встает, упираясь лопатками в стену, и очень осторожно начинает передвигаться вдоль стены, подфутболивая арбалет перед собой.

Через несколько десятков шагов он доходит до дверного проема. Вся доступная ему ненависть оказывается направлена на круглую дверную ручку, для открытия которой понадобится свободная рука. Он предпринимает несколько попыток открыть ее локтем, но безуспешно.

Он думает: «Я просто сделаю это. На счет три».

На раз он делает глубокий вдох.

На два задерживает дыхание.

На три зажмуривается и отрывает руку от уха.

Он ожидает почувствовать боль, но вместо этого — слышит каскадный грохот. Он оборачивается: Питер и Айзек лежат на полу. Ни один из них не двигается.

Стайлз почему-то рассчитывал, что почувствует себя чуть счастливее, но как-то не полегчало. Его раздирает два импульса — позвонить Дитону или проверить их пульс. Он колеблется и выбирает первое. Он ждёт один гудок, третий, десятый. «Пиздец Дитон. Тебе пиздец», — думает он, набирая и сбрасывая, раздраженно придушивая смартфон обеими руками. Он шипит, матерится и за неимением лучшего варианта набирает снова.

Между седьмой и восьмой попыткой дозвониться, Стайлз замечает, что они начинают приходить в себя. Наконец, он выдыхает. Оказывается, все это время он дышал вполсилы. Какой же сладкий воздух, боже, какой же он охуенно головокружительно первоклассно сладкий. Ни запаха гари, ни трупов, ни воплей, чем бы они ни пахли. Оставляет телефон в покое, пробирается к ним поближе.

Питер и Айзек выглядят как будто побывали в аду, где ласково снимали друг с друга кожу, обжигали внутренности кислотой, а затем возвращали всё на место. Серьезно, они смотрят друг на друга так, будто если отвести взгляд, второй тут же нажмет тревожную кнопку.

— Вы как? Нормально? — в третий раз повторяет Стайлз. — Говорить можете или только косплеить сумерки? При-ём! — тянет он, размахивая рукой перед их глазами, стараясь хотя бы механически разорвать их зрительный контакт.

Питер очень и очень медленно, как плавающая секундная стрелка, поворачивает шею на звук, наконец, отклеивается взглядом от Айзека и смотрит на Стайлза.

— Нормально, — совершенно спокойно и даже примирительно произносит он. Стайлз чувствует, как у него шевелятся волосы на затылке, потому что такого Питера он еще не видел.

Он выглядит как обычно, просто как будто потускнев. Как будто ему провели лоботомию — и помогло.

Стайлз отряхивается от его взгляда и осторожно поворачивается в сторону Айзека. Тот тоже выглядит бесцветным, но у него это нормальное состояние.

В руках вибрирует телефон. Это Дитон.

**

Когда они собираются в пыточной, повисает молчание и все, абсолютно все смотрят на Стайлза. Все выглядят как бледные тени самих себя, но интереснее всех почему-то оказывается он.

— Будем обсуждать при нем? — спрашивает Стайлз, кивая на Коула.

— Мы его усыпили, — сообщает Дитон.

— Круто. Расскажете, что это было? — спрашивает Стайлз, роняя на пол рюкзак и продвигаясь к стулу. Он смертельно устал, у него ноют все мышцы.

Никто не произносит ни звука, теперь все смотрят на Скотта. Стайлз присоединяется.

Тянется еще одна минута в тишине. Вторая, третья. Стайлз трясет коленкой, нервно поглаживает себя по голове одной рукой.

— Итак? — не выдерживает он. — Никто не хочет внести немного ясности?

Скотт смотрит себе под ноги и негромко выдавливает:

— Я думаю, нам сначала нужно всё обсудить.

— Предлагаешь в алфавитном или хронологическом порядке, Скотт? Как думаешь, уложимся в полторы тысячи лет? — ехидно замечает Питер.

Стайлз переводит взгляд с Питера на Скотта, на Айзека, на Дитона и, наконец, на Дерека. Дерек единственный, кто не шарахается, не прячет от него глаза. Он смотрит в упор, взгляд нечитаемый, но продирает почему-то до костей. Стайлз проглатывает это леденящее душу ощущение и кивком головы обращается к нему:

— Ну и?

— Он уничтожит половину человечества.

На мгновение повисает тишина, в которой Питер смотрит на Дерека как будто с восхищением.

— Кстати, да, — подхватывает он. — Излагать последовательно — это очень свежая мысль.

— Это очень далеко от того, чтобы называться последовательным, — протестует Стайлз.

Дитон медленно пересекает комнату.

— Если излагать последовательно, — говорит он, — то нужно откатиться к 14 веку.

— Нормально так. Ну, надо значит надо.

— Время было не самое простое. Об этом вы знаете из учебников истории. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что в магическом мире не прекращались междоусобные разрушительные войны. Чтобы положить им конец, самые могущественные волшебники…

— Волшебники? Охуенно.

— Мы сидим в подвале охотника на оборотней, откуда весь этот скепсис, Стайлз?

— Действительно. Продолжайте.

— В общем, они захотели положить конец кровопролитию и нашли изящное, как им казалось решение. Вместе они разработали заклинание, которое позволяло вытащить всю магическую силу из всех носителей магии. Вопрос заключался в том, куда ее перераспределить. Они рассматривали вариант перераспределить ее только между собой, но заключили, что так рискуют однажды использовать её не во благо. Было предложение полностью уничтожить магию, дабы никто не мог иметь к этой энергии доступ. Но в итоге рассудили, что, если придет угроза из вне, оставлять человечество беззащитным будет опрометчиво.

— Поэтому они вместо условно сбалансированной распределенной сети сделали выбор в пользу 3 сосудов. Ну кто? Кто так делает? Это же просто бомба замедленного действия!

— Ну, с одной стороны, конечно, абсурд, но с другой стороны соблюдение секретности позволило отсрочить детонацию бомбы аж на 700 лет, что довольно неплохо, если сравнивать с альтернативными издержками. Плюс ко всему, рассуждать о состоятельности этого решения из благополучного, накормленного и дипломатичного 21 века совсем не то же самое, что жить в те времена в постоянном страхе, что у твоего соседа есть аналог ядерного оружия. Хотя, признаться, я бы хотел посмотреть, как наличие случайным образом распределенных магических способностей повлияло бы на протоколы безопасности в аэропортах.

— Всё равно тупая затея, — бурчит Стайлз.

— В общем, нельзя сказать, что они не осознавали всех рисков. Поэтому предприняли некоторые меры предосторожности.

— Какие? Ритуальные убийства в костюмах стоматологов?

— Почти. Сама процедура довольно замысловатая. Магическую силу распределили между тремя сосудами. У каждого своя задача. Как мы помним, основной смысл — оно должно хорошо работать как оружие. Поэтому они сделали выбор в пользу силы, удачи и неуязвимости. В качестве сосудов выбрали не предметы, а людей. Потому что предметами чаще всего завладеть проще, чем чьей-то жизнью. Таким образом, Хранитель — и есть артефакт. Чтобы «овладеть» артефактом, т.е. использовать всю заложенную в нём силу, нужно и убить Хранителя, и провести обряд. Если обряд будет проведен неверно или неудачно — ты просто станешь Хранителем и никогда не сможешь овладеть заключенной в артефакте силой.

— А если Хранитель погиб в авиакатастрофе?

— Хранителем становится ближайший доступный сосуд, т.е. любой человек.

— А если двое на одинаковом расстоянии?

— Тот, кто сильнее физически. Или моложе. В общем, это в какой-то степени зависит и от самого артефакта. В конечном итоге, выбор всегда остаётся за ним.

— То есть… Магия сама решает куда вселиться?

— Есть базовые правила. И есть финальное решение. Я не знаю, как именно проходит этот процесс. Как ты догадываешься, его никто особо не изучал. Научный метод изобрели относительно недавно. Например, в сегодняшнем случае, если я правильно понял твой рассказ, Хранительницу убил Айзек. Процесс перехода при этом затронул всю стаю, включая Скотта. И выбор пал на Дерека. Возможно, потому что он альфа. Возможно, на это повлияли как-то другие обстоятельства.

— Дерек, ты теперь мистер счастливчик? На которого охотится мистер Аннигилятор? Какая-то очень сильная пост-ирония, вам не кажется?

— Хранители получают какую-то часть силы? — Дерек оставляет последнюю ремарку без комментариев.

— Да, существует небольшой побочный эффект для Хранителя. Артефакт силы, например, усиливает естественные способности Хранителя. Артефакт удачи позволяет просматривать некоторые вероятности. Артефакт неуязвимости продлевает жизнь. У каждого из этих эффектов есть своя цена. Продлевать жизнь можно, но за счет чужих лет жизни. Вероятности просмотреть можно, но расплачиваться за это придется своей памятью. Сила будет рикошетить в тебя же. Та же история для обладателя. У каждого из артефактов есть своя цена «активации» во время обряда. И это высокая цена. За активацию силы ты жертвуешь самым дорогим, чтобы не было возможности надавить на тебя другим способом. За активацию неуязвимости ты приносишь в жертву половину человечества, жизни которых и обеспечивают твое бессмертие. Цена активации удачи — память. Ты сохраняешь воспоминания только за последний год жизни. Остальные объёмы уходят на то, чтобы перезаписывать воспоминания о будущих реальностях.

— Хранитель может выбирать какие воспоминания оставить?

Стайлзу очень не нравится, как звучит этот вопрос. У него перед глазами проносятся дни, которые они провели здесь вместе. Он хочет, чтобы они точно остались. Потом он думает о том, что биография Дерека содержит столько херни, что ему бы больше подошла опция помнить только последний год. По иронии, этот сценарий ему тоже по ходу не светит.

— Я не знаю, — признается Дитон. — Я никогда раньше не встречался с другими Хранителями.

— И много лет можно сколотить на усыплении бедных собачек, Алан? — Питеру так интересно, что он даже не смотрит на Дитона: он разглядывает Коула, пытаясь прикинуть, какую часть из этой информации он знал, но смог утаить.

Питер очень хочет пообщаться с ним снова.

Алан ничего не отвечает.

— Ладно, — Стайлз поднимается со стула. — Допустим. Вам не кажется странным, что мы убили самого удачливого Хранителя просто по щелчку пальцев? Что это за удача такая ссаная? Понимаете, ведь у меня был арбалет с транквилизатором. Не только когти Айзека. Но я не смог им воспользоваться. Что-то мне подсказывает, произошедшее с нами в этом доме трудно назвать удачей для мисс Смитт.

Повисает тишина, как будто Стайлз сказал что-то непристойное. Все молчат, но не потому что вопрос ставит в тупик.

Стайлз непроизвольно вспоминает момент ее гибели: улыбку, это криповатое подмигивание, полнейшее отсутствие сопротивления, театрально огромный нож, дурацкое платье как у привидений.

— Она хотела так умереть, — внезапно понимает он. — Но почему? Какой смысл?

— А ты подумай чуть подольше, — предлагает Питер.

Стайлза так бесит этот покровительственный тон и то, что все в этой комнате знают ответ, кроме него. Однако сократовский подход Питера второй раз за день даёт результат. И это тоже очень бесит.

— Потому что в противном случае она умерла бы от рук Аннигилятора. Обезвредить чувака с силой и удачей сложнее, чем с силой. Ладно, ок. В этом есть извращенная логика. Но вообще, я бы на её месте просто переехал.

— Всё немного сложнее, Стайлз, — Скотт, кажется, наконец, немного пришел в себя. — В момент перемещения нас всех немного закоротило.

— Немного! — хмыкает Стайлз. — Немного у меня осталось не седых волос, а закоротило вас нормально так. Ладно, извини, продолжай.

— Во время этого перемещения мы вроде как видели все возможные вероятности?

— Четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот двадцать пять, если быть точным, — подсказывает Питер.

— Угу. И Аннигилятор собирает все три артефакта в каждой из них, кроме одной.

— Шансы прямо скажем не самые высокие, но с другой стороны у нас есть готовая дорожная карта с успешным сценарием. Плюс новая прошивка Дерека. Так что дело в шляпе?

— Можно и так сказать, — говорит Скотт, но его лицо совсем не выражает того же энтузиазма, что у Стайлза.

— Окей, в чем подвох?

— В издержках, — отзывается Дерек.

— Кто-то должен погибнуть? — Стайлз на самом деле не хочет знать ответа на этот вопрос. — Давайте просто уже все проголосуем за Питера. Все знают, что у него год без смерти считается прожитым впустую…

— В этой ветке погибают Айзек, Питер, Скотт и твой отец, — отрезает Дерек.

Стайлз ожидает каких-то возражений, но они так и не поступают.

— Ну, очевидно, мы не можем воспользоваться этим сценарием, — резюмирует он сам. — Придётся разработать новый план.

Стайлз смотрит на Скотта в надежде на поддержку, но Скотт как-то не торопится высказаться.

— Я не понимаю в чем сложность. Мы берем основной план, где все умирают, и меняем некоторые детали, чтобы никто не умер? Что сложного?

— Это не сработает. Такие вероятности мы тоже просматривали.

— Выход есть всегда.

— В нашем случае он один.

— Ну, давайте рассмотрим другие варианты? Ну, пусть выпиливает половину! Срать я хотел на них на всех. Экологи давно говорят, что от этого планета только выиграет.

— При таком раскладе гарантировано погибает Дитон, — напоминает Скотт. — Как распределятся остальные смерти мы не знаем. В каждом из сценариев выборки были разные. Чаще всего, если погибает Дитон, погибает и Дерек. Иногда все мы.

— Половина — это только начало, — добавляет Дитон. — Исчезающие пилоты самолетов, водители, охранники в тюрьмах, оперирующие хирурги, фармацевты, ученые, военные, фермеры. Вторичный ущерб потащит за собой еще некоторое количество сопряженных смертей. Выживание в первой волне не гарантирует выживания во второй.

Все замолкают.

В подвале становится очень тихо. Стайлз различает тиканье наручных часов Дитона.

Он думает о том, что еще пару часов назад он верил в будущее, в котором бывают хорошие утра. Он хочет вернуться мыслями к проработке вариантов, но упирается в стену.

Он вспоминает Лидию. Вспоминает ее рисунки.

Вспоминает, как обещал ей, что со всем справится.

Знала ли она о чём, просит? Знал ли он, на что подписывается? Была ли её смерть частью той линии вероятности, которая ведет к победе?

Он вспоминает как она рассыпалась у него на глазах и чувствует подступающую тошноту.

— Стайлз, — зовет Скотт. — Подбросишь меня домой?

**

Июль душно вползает в раскрытое окно джипа. Скотт прикрывает глаза рукой и отводит взгляд в сторону леса. Они едут молча по раскаленной центральной полосе самого длинного в их жизни лета и не могут заговорить. Не могут включить радио. Не могут смотреть друг на друга.

Стайлз не замечает, как нога просто растаптывает, уничтожает педаль газа. Еще немного — и она раскрошится, испепеляемая его злостью и отчаянием.

— Должен быть другой способ, — в который раз повторяет Стайлз. — Должен быть.

Скотт ничего не говорит. Обсудили уже сто раз. Другого пути нет. Ну вот просто нет.

— Расскажешь отцу? — спрашивает Скотт.

Стайлз вздыхает. Ему хочется сказать, что всё будет хорошо и он найдет способ. Ему странно, что все так быстро смирились с такой катастрофической участью. Он сожалеет, что не видел того же, что видели они.

— Не знаю, — отзывается он. — А ты?

— Тоже.

— Она выживет?

— Угу.

Стайлзу хочется как-то прокомментировать. Что хоть какая-то хорошая новость или типа того. Но в свете имеющихся перспектив его внутренний компас добра и зла немного заклинило.

— Знаешь, я тут думаю о том, что если ситуацию развернуть немного иначе, то я без колебаний пожертвовал бы собой ради неё и тебя.

— Само собой, я тоже.

— Ну вот, понимаешь, разница ведь только в том, что в одном случае ты точно знаешь итог. И становишься как бы соучастником. Понимаешь, что я пытаюсь сказать?

— Понимаю. Но меня это бесит, — Стайлз не выдерживает и с силой колотит руками по рулю. — Бесит! Бесит! Бесит!!! Ну почему это дерьмо всегда должно происходить с теми, кого я люблю, почему?

Он сворачивает на обочину и тормозит. Бьется несколько раз затылком о кресло.

— Это несправедливо, Скотт. Это дохера несправедливо.

— Ты бы хотел поменяться со мной местами?

Стайлз отрицательно качает головой.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы дерьмовые вещи происходили с дерьмовыми людьми. Чтобы был какой-то баланс, понимаешь? Почему всякие уебки продолжают жить как ни в чем ни бывало, в то время как у нас постоянно какая-то ебучая пародия на Пункт назначения? Ты знаешь, что меня прям доебывает больше всего? То, что Аннигилятор в этой истории, жертвует «самым дорогим» по словам Дитона. То есть чем-то одним. И взамен получает еще и суперсилу. А я в этом сценарии должен молча потерять вас обоих. А все из-за того, что 700 лет назад кто-то пожалел средневековых крестьян. Это же просто ебаный абсурд.

Стайлз выдыхает, качает головой и снова поворачивает ключ зажигания.

— Прости, Скотт. Я просто не знаю, как жить эту жизнь дальше и делать вид, что это всё абсолютно нормально и такое, наверное, бывает.

Скотт это прекрасно понимает.

— Ты знаешь, я думаю, тебе лучше поговорить об этом с Дереком. У него вроде как есть релевантный опыт.

Стайлз некоторое время обдумывает эти слова и, наконец, понимает, что он имеет в виду.

— А с кем поговоришь ты?

— Думаю, всё-таки с мамой.

— Уверен?

— Нисколько.

Стайлз кивает. Что тут еще скажешь. Как будто в этой ситуации есть правильные или неправильные решения. Как будто это на что-то влияет.

Он что-нибудь придумает. Он обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Никто из них не умрет. Никто.

Стайлз паркуется на противоположной стороне от дома Макколов.

Ему хочется как-то подбодрить Скотта, но слова, которые звучали бы не фальшиво, просто не находятся. Стайлз знает, что Скотт думает сейчас о том же.

Поэтому он совсем не удивляется, когда тот просто крепко сжимает его в объятьях перед тем как выйти из машины.

— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит он. — Поговори с Дереком.

— Обещаю.

— Хотя знаешь, говорить вам не обязательно.

— Иди уже, умник нашелся.

Скотт расплывается в своей до одурения теплой улыбке и выходит из машины.

Стайлз провожает его взглядом до самой двери и ловит себя на том, что тоже улыбается ему в спину.

Дебильная шутка, но от нее немного легчает. Скотт всю жизнь виртуозно проделывает эти штуки, хотя клоуном их паре все обычно считают Стайлза.

«Всё будет хорошо», — повторяет он про себя. — «Пусть только попробует не быть».

Стайлз выруливает на дорогу и решает поехать куда-нибудь, куда угодно, чтобы отвлечься. Гул мотора, ветер и шум обгоняющих машин действуют умиротворяюще. Как будто с миром все будет нормально. Как будто так было и будет всегда.

Ему тоже хочется чего-то нормального. Посидеть среди незнакомых и пьяных уебков, подслушать фоновый шум чужого счастья, беззаботности и решаемых проблем. Немного форматнуть голову. 

На светофоре за два поворота от бара, на котором он решил остановить свой выбор, он замечает, как рабочие завершают монтаж нового билборда с изображением заходящего в горах солнца:

_ Не верите в Бога? _

_ Вы не одиноки! _

Присоединяйтесь к Коалиции Разума Внутренней Империи

— Вы себе даже не представляете, — бормочет он, сворачивая в противоположную от щита сторону. — Даже не представляете насколько.

На баре он долго изучает меню в поисках компромисса между объемом и ценой. У него нет намерения напиваться до беспамятства или топить печаль на дне бутылки. Ему хочется быть где-то, где жизнь протекает иначе, чем его собственная. 

Люди вокруг заняты собой. Заняты тем, чтобы произвести впечатление. Рассказать новости. Распустить сплетни. Звуки ударяющихся бильярдных шаров. Целая жизнь, которая стремительно проносится мимо. К нему подсаживается какой-то тип и предлагает угостить Лонгайлендом. Стайлз соглашается. Он думает о том, что давно бы устроил свою личную жизнь, если бы не был так занят вопросами выживания и разгребания всякого дерьма. Ему нечего отвечать на вопросы про хобби и свободное время. Зато слушатель из него заебись. Никто не будет вас слушать внимательней, чем человек, пытающийся заглушить собственный внутренний голос.

Стайлз начинает третий коктейль. Джозеф (или Джерри?) отпускает какую-то посредственную шутку, и Стайлз хохочет над ней как ненормальный. На глазах даже проступают слезы. Он смеется не потому что смешно, а потому что Джеймс считает, что это может показаться смешным. Джейсон просто сияет от восторга. Он, кажется, ни на кого еще не производил такого эффекта. Даже после двух Лонгайлендов. Он в целом неплохой вроде парень, и Стайлз на какое-то время даже увлекается рассказом настолько, что перестает компульсивно проверять телефон каждые полчаса.

В какой-то момент он замечает, как Джексон меняется в лице, напряженно глядя куда-то позади Стайлза. Тот оборачивается, чувствуя в ту же секунду чьи-то тяжелые руки на своих плечах. Когда Стайлз поворачивает голову обратно, Джона уже нет. Он растворился где-то в толпе, подальше от неприятностей, которые в данный момент анонсирует всем окружающим сложная физиономия Дерека.

— Мы уходим, — раздается над самым ухом.

Это даже не предложение. Не просьба. Это предупреждение пристегнуть ремни, прежде чем тебя поволокут к выходу. Дерек мастерски упаковывает это всё в одну весьма убедительную интонацию.

Стайлза это бесит. Он пытается протестовать и упираться, но координация и вестибулярный аппарат сейчас не торопятся ему содействовать. Они бодро поднимаются по ступеням на улицу. Стайлз не падает только благодаря тому, что Дерек крепко держит его за шиворот куртки. На улице он расслабляет руку, и Стайлз по инерции дошагивает еще пару метров. 

— Совсем ебанулся? — шипит Дерек.

— Имею право расслабиться.

— Не в этой одежде.

— А что с ней? — грустно спрашивает Стайлз, вспоминая, как отец уже однажды сделал такую же ремарку. — Между прочим Джимми она не остановила.

Он пялится с пьяным вызовом. У Дерека такое выразительное лицо, когда он в ярости.

— От тебя несет Коулом.

— А, — вспоминает Стайлз причину номер 283, почему он никогда не обустроит свою счастливую личную жизнь, — ты об этом. Я уж было решил, что ты ревнуешь к этому чуваку. Он, между прочим, мне три коктейля поставил, а ты даже ссаный кофе никак не позовешь попить.

Дерек обреченно вздыхает. Последние нотки злости на его лице растворяются в вечерних сумерках. На улице зажигаются фонари. Теперь он привычно выглядит уставшим и спокойным.

— Пойдёшь? — ровно спрашивает он.

— Сейчас?

Дерек неопределенно пожимает плечами.

— Блин, ну пойдём. Всё равно уже весь кайф обломал. А мне между прочим могло сегодня обломиться чего-то прекрасного!

Дерек хмыкает и направляется к водительской двери. Стайлз, пошатываясь, тащится за ним и максимально неизящно плюхается на пассажирское сидение.

— Считай, ему повезло.

— Брось, Дерек, я не настолько плох.

— А я — настолько. 

Стайлз подвисает с ремнем безопасности где-то на середине пути. 

— Прозвучало горячо.

— Пристегнись уже.

— А они еще говорят, что романтика мертва, — ухмыляется он, в пятый раз не попадая в защелку. 

Дерек терпеливо ждёт целых две с половиной попытки, после чего тянет за лямку и сам застегивает Стайлзов ремень в замок.

**

Приглушенный теплый свет. Ароматы корицы, ванили и кофе. Новогодние огоньки на стенах. Негромкие люди, тихий шелест стаканчиков, утробный треск заботливо обжаренных зерен. Эта кофейня настолько уютная, что Стайлз как-то на автопилоте отмечает, что им здесь не место. 

Дерек кивает на столик, и Стайлз без возражений плетется в ту сторону. Ему хочется спать. Он чувствует приближение похмелья: слишком быстрый метаболизм сущее проклятье. 

Дерек ставит два стакана, два сэндвича. Рядом со Стайлзом на диване вполне хватает места, но он садится напротив. Расслабленно облокачивается на спинку стула, покручивая в руках свой стакан.

— В приличном обществе люди обычно интересуются у других, что им заказать, — негромко ворчит Стайлз, когда потрошит упаковку. 

— Часто бываешь в приличном обществе?

Но Стайлз не отвечает. Он выглядит до смешного кровожадным и сосредоточившимся на сэндвиче с кофе. 

Стайлз только сейчас понимает, что последний раз ел черти когда. Он поднимает глаза на Дерека, собираясь сказать, что это просто невозможно вкусно, но опрометчиво напихал полные щеки. 

— Нравится, — подсказывает Дерек.

“БОЖЕСТВЕННО”, — одними глазами отвечает Стайлз.

Дерек подвигает второй сэндвич:

— Тоже тебе.

Стайлзу не нужно повторять дважды: он потрошит и вторую упаковку, но на этот раз уже не так безжалостно и жадно. Он когда-нибудь всё вернёт Дереку, обязательно возместит все расходы. Переживание стыда он решает оставить на будущее, когда у него появится на это время.

— Мужик, не знаю, как тебе удалось, но пока это десять из десяти.

— Тебя легко впечатлить.

— Я вообще во многих отношениях очень удобный. Рекомендую, — Стайлз приподнимает стакан на манер бокала и отпивает кофе.

— Уговорил — во взгляде Дерека мелькает что-то такое, чего Стайлз раньше не замечал. Или не позволял себе видеть.

Он вдруг вспоминает, что раньше часто ловил этот взгляд, но думал, что так выглядит ненависть. На этот раз чувства, которые обжигают его в ответ, очень далеки от страха. Стайлз обреченно понимает, как же глубоко вляпался. Он надеялся, что хотя бы по шею. Но сейчас осознает, что этот счастливый этап остался где-то далеко в прошлом. Можно помахать ему рукой, потому что прямо сейчас он приближается к новому дну.

Зря они сюда пришли. Зря Дерек решил сесть напротив.

Стайлз крепко зажмуривается и протирает глаза. Они, кажется, просто онемели от того, как долго он пялился. 

— Всё нормально?

Ему нормально. Насколько может быть нормально человеку, которому ударом прошибает грудную клетку. У которого по венам проносится чистое электричество. Чье сердце барабанит в самой глотке.

Стайлз осушает свой стакан залпом. Ему душно и кажется, что в помещении включили дополнительное отопление. 

— Давай уйдём, — предлагает он.

И Дерек кивает. Он ждёт, пока Стайлз, всё ещё слишком расслабленный от выпитого, неуклюже вытаскивает своё тело из уютной пасти дивана, стараясь попутно не опрокинуть столик. И соседний с ним.

— Ни слова, — предупреждает он, поравнявшись наконец с Дереком, тыкая пальцем Дереку в грудь в знак серьезности своих угроз. Намного дольше, чем требуется. Он и сам это прекрасно понимает. Чего он не понимает — как можно это добровольно прекратить.

Дерек накрывает своей ладонью руку Стайлза, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, и осторожно опускает вниз.

Рука Дерека удивительно горячая, и уютная, и как будто избавляет от головной боли. Воскрешает из мертвых, повышает урожай, предотвращает ДТП. Стайлз ощущает её как что-то правильное и до боли знакомое. Как будто теперь всё на своих местах. И он ворует это состояние у самого себя, фотографирует на память и запечатывает это воспоминание как одно из самых светлых, самых безупречных моментов своей жизни.

Дерек двигает в сторону выхода, и Стайлз молча следует за ним. 

**

Морозный ночной воздух колко вползает под одежду. Над городом висят молчаливые тучи. Перед домом низко расстилается плотный густой туман.

Дерек благоразумно провожает его до самой спальни. 

Всю дорогу Стайлз думает о том, куда же, блядь, девается его знаменитое обаяние в таких ситуациях. Почему он не может этого с  _ ним _ . Шутить дебильные шутки, отпускать двусмысленные ремарки, быть милым. Ему физически больно смотреть на Дерека: как когда видишь что-то безупречное, и каждое несовершенство собственного тела становится очевидным с отрезвляющей ясностью.

Он надеется, что Дерек не зря тащится за ним на второй этаж. Но вопреки ожиданиям, на последних ступенях он пропускает Стайлза вперед, видимо, давая понять, что на этом его миссия завершена. 

Стайлз замирает на той же ступеньке напротив. Он чувствует как кровь гулко стучит в ушах. Где-то под ключицами внутренности превращаются в глинтвейн.

Дерек опускает голову в каком-то обреченном жесте и собирается что-то сказать, но Стайлз его опережает. Обнимает за талию и прижимает к стене. Ищет его губы своими. 

Дерек ему совсем не помогает.

— Тебе хочется поиграть? — влажно шепчет Стайлз. — Я могу.

— Не надо.

Звучит неубедительно. Стайлз внюхивается в шею — Дерек еще пахнет кофейней, лесом и, кажется, анисом — и прижимается так близко, чтобы у Дерека не осталось никаких сомнений, относительно его намерений. 

— Ты не можешь не чувствовать, — Стайлз говорит это всё сознательно задевая лицо Дерека губами, — как действуешь на меня. Мне кажется, даже люди в кофейне это видели. А ты чёртов оборотень. 

Это не поцелуи, это гораздо хуже. От тепла, близости и запахов ему просто срывает башню. Стайлз даже не знал, что может так сильно кого-то хотеть.

— Перестань, — хрипит Дерек и убирает руку Стайлза, слегка отталкивая его, чтобы пройти вниз, оставляя обниматься с пустотой. 

— Я думал, что нравлюсь тебе, — вздыхает он, не зная куда теперь деть руки. 

И самого себя.

— Ты пьян.

— И что?

— Пьяные люди не могут сознательно хотеть секса...

— Готов убеждать тебя в обратном всю ночь, — перебивает Стайлз. — Ради науки.

— ...как и спящие…

— В любой удобной форме.

— ...как и те, кто без сознания.

— Для чувака, который без особого пиетета крошит чужие физиономии в пыль, что-то дохера уважения к культуре согласия, — раздраженно замечает он, опираясь лопатками о стену и опуская взгляд на свои кеды.

Он расстроен, и злится на себя, на Дерека, на Лонгайленды и всю свою жизнь. Дерек устало вздыхает, поднимается к нему обратно и осторожно берет за подбородок. Стайлз отзывчиво ныряет головой и прижимает рукой ладонь Дерека к своей щеке.

— Если между нами однажды будет секс, — большой палец Дерека почти невесомо очерчивает контур скул, — предпочитаю, чтобы мы оба помнили. 

Стайлз скользит губами в самый центр ладони и целует ее так долго, как будто у него в запасе есть вечность. Сжимает руку Дерека своей так крепко, как то последнее, что способно вернуть его к жизни. 

— Спокойной ночи, Стайлз, — Дерек делает попытку освободиться. 

Стайлз не пускает.

— Не уходи. 

— Ты убиваешь меня, —  отрывисто отвечает Дерек, почему-то переходя на шепот .

— Я даже не начинал.


	3. Часть третья. Связи и неудачные позиции

**Часть третья. Связи и неудачные позиции**

**XB5**

В подвал неторопливо вползает тускнеющий отблеск догнивающего заката. Где-то вдалеке слышатся тоскливые крики птиц. На улице стоит духота, обещающая затяжные дожди.

Айзек всматривается в запыленный прямоугольник окна. Он прожил достаточно долго достаточно дерьмовой жизни, чтобы понимать: страхи приобретаются гораздо проще, чем надежда.

Он тоже видел 14 млн 625 тысяч исходов этой истории. Он не выживает ни в одном. Он — единственный, чья судьба никак не меняется вне зависимости от принятых решений. Он настолько второстепенный персонаж, что Вселенная не оставляет даже никакой иллюзии выбора. 

Айзек размышляет о том, насколько проще Питеру или Скотту. И какой из путей они выберут. Господи, какая же роскошь — иметь возможность на что-то повлиять! Вся его ебаная жизнь — это переработка последствий чужих решений.

Он отчаянно завидует Дереку, Стайлзу, он завидует Коулу, он завидует каждому, от кого что-либо зависит.

Умирать страшно.

— Малыш, в этой истории нет победителей, — Питер угадывает его мысли. — Недальновидно растрачивать отведенное нам время на сожаления или злость.

С тех пор, как они остались в подвале, Питер никак не может отлипнуть от Коула. Количество снотворного, которым того накачали, очевидно было продиктовано поспешностью или паникой.

— Вот как? А что дальновидно?

Питер наконец отвлекается и подходит к Айзеку. Выглядывает в окно из-за его плеча. Над городом сползаются тучи. На землю падают крупные капли дождя, больше похожие на то, как кто-то непрерывно и ритмично харкает на них с небес.

Что в общем-то не так уж далеко от истины.

— Ну, не знаю. Выучи французский, займись любовью с одиннадцатью партнерами одновременно, попробуй героин.

— Сдаться?

Питер вздыхает.

— Здесь нет победителей, Айзек, — повторяет он. 

Айзек прекрасно понимает, что он имеет в виду.

_Сдаваться некуда. Бастионы пусты. Бороться особо не с чем. Мы умираем ежедневно. Просто немного отсрочено во времени. Кто-то успевает повычёркивать кучу пустяковых дел из своих ежедневников. Кто-то успевает полюбить печенье и возненавидеть себя за это. Кто-то оставляет след в истории, но от этого не становится менее мертвым. Кто-то умирает от болезней месяцами. Какая в сущности разница?_

Это такая чушь. Питер мог бы постараться утешить как-то остроумней.

— Каково это?

— Не помню.

— Не убедительно.

— Ты в курсе, что смерть — довольно травматичное и крайне противоестественное состояние? Память обычно подавляет настолько, эммм, выразительные воспоминания. Для нашего же блага.

Айзек слушает очень внимательно. Он мог бы точно назвать момент, когда флешбэк ворвался в сознание Питера. Замешательство продлилось короткую долю секунды — вспышка — на смену которой снова вернулось непроницаемое клоунское выражение. Полгода назад Айзек решил бы, что показалось. Но сейчас — никаких сомнений.

Он изучил Питера достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: если тот не намерен вскрыть карты, долбиться в эту дверь бесполезно.

— У тебя есть план как вернуться?

— План у меня есть всегда, мой мальчик. Вопрос лишь в том, сработает ли он в случае сильной и древней магии.

— Каковы шансы?

— Приблизительно 1 к 15 миллионам.

— Неплохо, — хмыкает Айзек. — Намного выше моих.

— Будешь хорошо себя вести — тебе тоже перепадет.

Дождь продолжает гневно дубасить в окна. Пахнет азотом и мокрой шерстью. Редкие залпы грязи оседают на стекле.

Он вспоминает Эллисон. Вспоминает как она умирала, спасая его.

Вспоминает, как после его собственной гибели в каждой из миллионов еще не случившихся реальностей Питер окончательно слетает с катушек.

— Ты не похож на того, кому есть до меня дело, — вдруг произносит он.

— Звучишь как человек с дерьмовым детством.

Айзек невольно ухмыляется. 

Есть вещи, которые происходят, но о них не говорят вслух.

Даже Скотт по этому вопросу предпочел не высказываться явным образом, а вместо этого зачем-то завел неловкую беседу о статье "Филогенез Красной шапочки", основная мысль которой сводилась к тому, что обходительные и харизматичные двуногие волки всегда преследуют свою цель. И попутно могут погубить менее опытного игрока. 

Погубить. Так он и сказал. Айзеку не пришлось это комментировать.

Теперь это не имеет значения. 

Ничего не имеет значения. Никаких медалей за почти примерное поведение. Никаких отсрочек за дерьмовое прошлое и спасенных утопающих. А финале — единственным, кто заметит его уход, окажется полоумный серийный убийца и садист. 

Если рассматривать всё с такого ракурса, то многое в поведении Питера становится понятным. 

Многое. Кроме того, о чем они не разговаривают.

— Соврал бы, что всё будет хорошо.

— Пока я с тобой, — сладко мурлычет он, губы касаются кромки уха — всё будет просто охуенно, малыш.

Питер дерьмово врет на заказ. Айзек ожидаемо ему не верит.

Они оба знают, что хорошо уже не будет. Впереди только тупая беспросветная пропасть. Они оба это видели. Они оба не в состоянии это изменить.

Айзек не знает, как задать этот вопрос. Питер не хочет давать объяснений.

Это тянется уже очень давно. Их совместные тренировки всегда отличались от тех, что проводил Дерек. Никто из них не говорил об этом с посторонними. 

То, что там происходит, происходит добровольно, но от этого не кажется менее ебанутым. Это за гранью понятий о норме и извращении, за пределами известных паттернов отношений. Трансцендентное для человеческого или даже животного.

Айзек никогда не поймёт, почему позволяет этому продолжаться. Питер никогда не сможет объяснить, почему его не заебывает это однообразие. 

_Когда жертва не беспомощна, когда спаситель не помогает, когда преследователь не представляет угрозы. Когда суррогат становится настолько идеальным, что способен заполнить все мыслимые внутренние дефициты._

Вопросы, которые они не озвучивают, чтобы не получать ответов, которые способны уничтожить нечто прекрасное.

** 

Коул приходит в себя, и Питер разочарован: он точно знает, что тот что-то недоговаривает, но подловить на лжи так и не получается. Пытать в присутствии Айзека не особенно хочется. Не то что бы он боялся репутационных потерь. Просто за пытками всегда прячется своя интересная история. И Питеру не хотелось бы делить ее с кем бы то ни было. Он претендует на эксклюзивные права, он сделает всё, чтобы они достались только ему.

Чтобы заказчики не нервничали по поводу отсутствия Коула и кончины мисс Смитт, в мотеле решено оставить записку о том, что след был ложным и поиск следует продолжить. На записке указывают номер одноразового телефона для экстренной связи. Мистера Коула просят зачитать обращение к звонящим для голосовой почты.

Раст Коул невероятно живучий, сговорчивый сукин сын. С Питером он всегда любезен, открыт и согласен на всё.

**

На улице сыро. Промозглый воздух вползает под одежду. Тяжелые капли раздражающе часто шлепаются на макушку. Айзек недовольно морщится, поднимает воротник и, ускоряя шаг, двигается к машине. Садится на водительское сидение, поворачивает ключ зажигания, включает обогрев.

Погода сошла с ума. Мир сошел с ума. Все посходили с ума. Он единственный трезвый водитель на вечеринке законченных торчков. Ему одиноко и холодно. Питер тащится к машине целое тысячелетие.

Когда он садится, Айзек дергается с места так, словно пытается кому-то что-то доказать. Питер никак не комментирует его новый стиль вождения. Он не принимает этого на свой счет: этот спектакль Айзек устраивает не для него. Ему явно хочется послать всё к херам, и начать он решил с правил дорожного движения.

Питер скролит ленту в фейсбуке, изредка поглядывает на приборную панель и утыкается в телефон обратно.

Они едут под непрекращающийся шум дождя и беспокойный скрип дворников.

Парковка мотеля тускло освещена рыжим мерцанием фонаря. Айзек паркуется и некоторое время не выключает двигатель.

С ним что-то происходит, но Питер плохо понимает эмоции в его новом мироощущении. С ним теперь постоянно что-то происходит. Питер старается не обращать внимания.

— Я схожу, — предлагает он, протягивая руку за запиской.

Дождь продолжает барабанить в окна.

Перед уходом Айзек как будто собирается что-то сказать, но в последний момент просто глушит двигатель и вытаскивает ключи с собой.

Питер провожает его долгим невидящим взглядом.

Айзек не оборачивается. Он прислушивается к происходящему в салоне и понимает, что Питер что-то строчит в телефоне.

Несколько минут он наблюдает из-под козырька, как лицо Питера освещается сизой подсветкой. Наблюдает, как тот невесомо и сосредоточенно проводит пальцами по губам.

Айзек уже знает в точности, что произойдет через две минуты.

По какой-то причине он думал, что времени в запасе полно. Но его никогда не бывает достаточно, не так ли?

Он думал, что успеет всё сделать и сказать, но ошибся. 

Вероятности — это не то, что ты запоминаешь как дорожную карту. Только когда наступает _тот самый момент_ , ты понимаешь, какие есть варианты и смутно припоминаешь, какие последствия повлекут дальнейшие решения.

Айзек вспоминает, что, когда Питер рядом, всё действительно складывается просто охуенно. Но длится очень недолго. Когда он рядом, они живут чуть дольше, а потом весь мир катится к чертовой матери. И они оба катятся вместе с ним.

Айзек думает, как странно, что именно теперь больше не страшно. И единственное, о чем он сейчас сожалеет, что по-другому не получится попрощаться. Нельзя, чтобы он почуял подвох. Нельзя, чтобы он попытался как-то переиграть судьбу.

Он хочет выиграть ему немного времени. Чтобы Питер успел воспользоваться всеми своими связями в потустороннем мире и вытащил их всех из этой беспросветной толстой кишки.

**

Питер скролит ленту фейсбука, когда слышит щелчок захлопнувшихся дверей. Он поднимает взгляд, ожидая увидеть Айзека, но рядом никого. Он не сразу понимает, что это значит. Какая-то автоматическая противоугонная фича?

Осознание настигает остро и безжалостно как зубная боль. Он роняет телефон, чувствуя мучительную пульсацию крови в висках. 

— Выпусти, — рычит он, прекрасно понимая, что Айзек услышит. — Выпусти меня немедленно.

Питер беспорядочно дергает ручку, пытаясь одновременно отстегнуть ремень безопасности другой рукой.

— Айзек, какого хера?

Перед глазами каскадом проносятся все эти сцены. Они так мешают сосредоточиться на том, чтобы выбраться из ебаной машины. Питер дергает ручку, не понимая, почему ему так охуительно больно. Не помня, когда он чувствовал себя так паршиво в последний раз.

— Я иду за тобой. Я уже иду. Ебаная дверь захлопнулась. Выиграй мне пару минут.

Металлический запах крови, такой знакомый, инфицирует его безумием, настойчиво пробиваясь через пелену дождя и картонные стены мотеля.

Питер ни с чем не перепутает этот запах. Это _его_ запах. Самый любимый. Его боли, его страха, его отчаянья. Запах, которым раньше мог обладать только он, теперь струится по улицам и рассеивается вникуда, растворяется в этой бесплотной сырости. Рецепторы сходят с ума, гудят все тревожные кнопки. Он чувствует себя отравленным, освежованным, оскверненным.

Питер распарывает ремень безопасности когтями, ударяет локтем по дверце — и та с жалобным стоном отлетает куда-то в сторону. Он замечает отъезжающую от обочины машину.

Запомнить номера? Выпотрошить водителя? Подорвать чертову колымагу? Разнести отель к чертям?

Это неважно. Его тащит на запах, он спотыкается, ледяные капли дождя мерзко саднят лицо.

Он замирает в дверях.

Ощущение дежавю. Потому что он уже видел этот пол в лужах крови. Мраморный профиль Айзека отдельно от тела. Он уже ощущал у себя на зубах этот сладкий и тошнотворный привкус. Он уже замечал зажатый в ладонях брелок от машины и валяющийся под ногами смартфон. Уже читал на экране неотправленное «Не дай им себя достать».

— Не беспокойся, малыш, ты у меня единственный, — машинально отзывается он, и собственный голос причиняет ему боль.

Звук дождя причиняет ему боль.

Сердцебиение причиняет ему боль.

Существование причиняет ему боль.

Он чувствует, как прогнивает изнутри. Как лишается внутренностей. Он огромный елочный шар, внутри которого кишат паразиты. Ему так оглушительно больно. Так больно. Ему так ну-почему-именно-сейчас? Ему так ну-почему-именно-он?

Почему ебучие ангелы постоянно спасают не тех Исааков?

— Прости меня, — бормочет Питер. — Прости меня. Прости меня. Прости меня.

Его затягивает обратно, на самое дно Марианской впадины, в самое злое вонючее болото. Под толщей воды, под давлением тысячи атмосфер, под леденящее одиночество самой необитаемой глубины, он пытается собрать себя по кускам. Нащупать дорогу к свету. Найти в себе силы. И не преуспевает.

— Прости меня.

Он вспоминает поцелуй Айзека. Это было не похоже ни на что.

Как будто это было взаправду. Как будто это был не просто очередной дешевый способ уделать в споре. Как будто Айзек сумел откопать под тоннами мишуры, подъебок, клоунады, трупов, дерьма, крови, лака для волос, сломанных костей и вонючих отходов что-то настоящее. Что-то, что можно было любить.

Это было так глубоко, что Питер непроизвольно зажмурился как от острой боли. Это было так глубоко, что “прощальный” никак не умещалось в голове.

— Прости меня.

Когда Айзек отстранился, Питеру показалось, что его обокрали. Он вспоминает, как Айзек хотел что-то сказать. И не стал.

— Прости меня.

Вспоминает, как среагировал на автопилоте, словопотоком, не стоившим ни грамма когнитивных усилий, и думал о том, что в его голове в эту самую секунду слетает какой-то последний из важных предохранителей, которые трогать не следовало.

— Прости меня.

Телефон Айзека упрямо продолжает вибрировать. Это Дерек. Питер заставляет себя снять трубку.

— Айзек, ты в порядке?

— Айзека больше нет.

Он бредет, опустошенный, вдоль тусклого коридора по направлению к выходу. Его шатает от одной заплесневевшей стене с дебильным орнаментом на обоях — к другой. Запах крови смешивается с затхлой бездомностью этого убогого места.

Пока Айзек был рядом жизнь казалась не такой уродливой.

Телевизор на ресепшене показывает запись какой-то воскресной службы. Проповедник одержимо вопит толпе прихожан:

— _И если свет, который в тебе — тьма, то какова же тогда тьма?_

Питер думает, что Левий Матфей _—_ чертов графоман и выскочка. _На самом деле_ он ни хера не хотел бы об этом знать.

**XB5+**

Грязный треугольник бледного солнечного света лениво вползает через запыленное окно. В этой камере какие-то гротескно безликие рассветы.

Питер пялится пустыми глазами на одинокий наручник, которым его пристегнули к батарее. Дешевая бутафория. Нет никакого шанса, что этот жалкий кусок железяки мог бы его удержать. Но он никуда не уходит. Ему никуда не нужно. Ему по правде решительно до пизды, где гнить.

Он скучает. Временами ему кажется, что здесь всё ещё слегка уловим запах Айзека. Призрачный, едва ощутимый. Он как доза для наркомана, которая уже не про удовольствие, но про что-то унизительное, рабское. Без нее плохо, с ней еще хуже, и ты полное ничтожество, об тебя можно вытирать ноги, просто дайте мне это, иначе я не выживу, я задыхаюсь, я и так живой труп, неужели я много прошу.

Боль не глохнет под транками, наркотой, насилием, сексом — он перепробовал всё. Он даже сходил на исповедь. Он морщится от одного воспоминания, как пронзительно тогда верещал святой отец. Питер, конечно, не эксперт в области теологии. Но, кажется, не очень-то деликатно и профессионально (не говоря уже, что совершенно точно не по-христиански) так мерзко вопить кому бы то ни было, что он будет гореть в аду. Особенно когда этот кто-то уже и так поджег себя прямо в конфессионале во время исповеди, потому что советы, которые ему пытались там втюхать, были полным дерьмом.

Дерек каким-то чудом примчался быстрее копов. Запереть его здесь — это совсем не акт милосердия. Ему просто надоело постоянно быть на стреме еще и по этому поводу. За всё это время Питер не получил от Дерека ни слова упрёка, какую бы хуйню он не вытворил.

Он не то что бы специально нарывается. Всё происходит как-то само собой.

У него бывают хорошие светлые дни, когда он громко воет во всю глотку и это приносит некоторое облегчение. Бывают плохие дни, когда это не помогает. 

Коул пытается разговаривать с ним через стены. Питер методично посылает его нахуй. У Коула нет того, что ему нужно. Того, что ему нужно, ни у кого больше нет.

В один из дней ему становится паршиво настолько, что он решает ради разнообразия поболтать о чем-то неважном. 

— Как ты можешь работать на этого уёбка?

Коул отвечает не сразу. Питеру на самом деле плевать, ответит ли он вообще.

— У него моя дочь.

— Соболезную, мужик, — отзывается он, с удивлением отмечая, что всё ещё способен поддерживать беседу, — но вы сдохнете оба.

— Взамен на артефакт мы получаем иммунитет.

Этот разговор неожиданно хорошо действует на нервы. Он даже испытывает некоторое сочувствие к кому-то кроме себя. Незавидная судьба Коула как будто немного анестезирует его собственную трагедию. Как будто чужая не вполне осмысленная обреченность делает произошедшее с ними чуть более справедливым.

— Знаешь, в чем разница между подонками и хорошими парнями?

— Во всем?

— Слово подонков ничего не стоит. Заключать с ними союзы — идиотизм.

— Чувствуется невъебенный опыт.

— Поверь мне, я та еще мразь.

— Быть того не может.

Питер беззвучно хмыкает. В какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной они даже могли бы подружиться.

— Как он умер?

— Кто?

— Тот, о ком ты постоянно воешь.

— Оторвали башку.

— Грег.

— Что?

— Говорю, узнаю руку мастера.

— Продолжай.

— Если тебе полегчает, он остановился в Палмс. Комната 706. Можешь передать привет при случае.

— Ага, как только мне выпишут пропуск отсюда.

— Этот уебок никогда мне не нравился, — Коул опережает вопрос Питера. — Ты тоже. И еще ты меня своим воем пиздец как заебал. Просто пиздец, как я желаю твоей смерти. Надеюсь, вы оба сдохнете.

— Довыебываешься.

— Да куда уж.

— Представь тоже самое, только без печени.

— Пацан на такое не пойдет.

— А кто говорит про пацана?

Сеанс сочувствия выдался непродолжительным. Фантазии о печени Коула в глотке у Грега из Палмс, комната 706, на какое-то время замещают собой все другие переживания. Питер прекрасно знает, что отмщение ничего не отменит. Просто вряд ли ему доведется как-то более увлекательно повеселиться перед собственной кончиной.


	4. Часть четвертая. Цена отказа от размена

**Часть четвертая. Цена отказа от размена**

**XD7**

Стайлз лежит на больничной койке. Сознание, мутное от обезболивающих, тяжелое и вязкое как пуховое одеяло, слипается с внешним миром. С тиканьем часов, с проплывающими потолками. Ему больно на самом беззвучном режиме. Он видит калейдоскопы лиц: Лидия, отец, Скотт, Дерек, Мелисса, снова Скотт. Стайлз вспоминает как он оказался здесь. Приборы начинают оглушительно верещать рядом с ним. Прибегает Дитон, что-то вкалывает в капельницу. Писк становится ватным и уволакивает во тьму.

Настенные часы разговаривают голосом отца. Отец обращается к небесам, но они ничего не отвечают.

Когда он в следующий раз приходит в себя, в помещении темно и ослепительно больно. Дезориентация сменяется воспоминаниями.

Ему так паршиво. И хочется сдохнуть обратно. От сепсиса, от гангрены, от насморка. Выдернуть все аппараты и истечь кровью. Руки и ноги словно прикованы наручниками, поднять их на пару сантиметров — задача за пределами возможностей.

— Как ты?

Стайлз думает заебись ему повредило голову. Нет никакого шанса, что это происходит на самом деле.

— Как отбивная, — выдыхает он пересохшим ртом, говорить тяжело.

— Пить хочешь?

— Угу.

Стайлз чувствует пластик на губах, глотать больно. Он морщится, Дерек убирает бутылку.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Тоже под каматозника кошу. Не похоже?

Стайлз некоторое время пялится на груду темноты, загораживающую тусклый прямоугольник окна. Стоящие в глазах слезы делают мир невыразительным.

— Просто дал бы мне спокойно сдохнуть. Не хочу жить эту ебаную жизнь. Подожду следующую. Заебался. Нахер ты меня вытащил? Все могло бы уже закончиться.

— Все сказал?

— Как Скотт?

Секундная стрелка совершает несколько невыносимо громких поворотов.

— Дерек? Как Скотт?

— Кто?

— Ты прикалываешься? — Стайлз чувствует, что ему не хватает воздуха. — Завязывай.

Одна секунда, две секунды, три секунды. Стайлз даже под всей этой химией чувствует, как Дерек пытается нащупать правильные _ безопасные _ слова.

— Дерек? Где Скотт? — голова кружится даже в лежачем состоянии и каким-то образом Стайлз уже знает, что услышит в ответ.

— Ты говоришь о ком-то, кого я по-твоему должен знать? 

Ну вот и всё. Стайлз чувствует сильное желание разбиться вдребезги на скорости 200 километров в час. Откровенно говоря, ему похуй, какая версия событий есть у Дерека. Что они никогда не пересекались, что Питер обратил Джексона или никого, что Скотт жив-здоров но в каком-нибудь альтернативном Бикон-Хиллс.

Стайлз просто знает, что автоматная очередь этих гипотез лишена смысла. Это просто привычка. Привычка надеяться на лучшее. В этой истории лучшего уже не будет, поскольку лучшее — это их с Дереком жизни в обмен на жизнь Скотта. Стайлз уверен: это как-то связано с тем, что он сам чуть не сдох, и с новой прошивкой Дерека.

Мелисса? Помнит ли она?

Пиздец. Не хочется об этом думать. Просто не хочется. 

Стайлз думает: если бы ему пришлось выбирать.

Воздух становится как будто становится слишком густым и непригодным для дыхания.

Лидии больше нет, Айзека они смогли хотя бы похоронить, Скотта никогда не существовало. Питер слетел с катушек. Стайлз чувствует усталость на каком-то сюрреалистическом уровне. Чувствует, как гравитация приковывает его к кровати, как пружины матраса сопротивляются давлению и проигрывают. 

— Питер?

— Восстанавливается в подвале.

— Аннигилятор? — спрашивает он зачем-то.

Дерек отрицательно качает головой.

Его поглощает какой-то всеобъемлющий паралич воли. Он пробует воссоздать в памяти лицо Скотта. И перед глазами проносятся миллионы чужих физиономий. Ни одно их них не имеет к нему никакого отношения.

Стайлз надеется, что это временный эффект. Что так бывает при посттравматических расстройствах. В конце-концов, ему же удалось вспомнить про их отношения с Дереком. На это ушли дни, но кажется, теперь все воспоминания на месте. Не может же быть такого, что из всех уголков памяти вытравили абсолютно все, что касалось одного человека. Стайлз ждёт. Перечитывает свои дневники. Перечитывает соцсети. Перетряхивает все сообщения на телефоне. В сто сотый раз пересматривает книгу контактов.

Через неделю он не может вспомнить даже имени. Еще через неделю он не может вспомнить, что же он так долго пытался найти.

У него остается лишь какое-то ощущение гнетущего всеобъемлющего одиночества, которое, он уверен, было с ним не всегда.

**

В подвале стоит отвратительный запах. Стайлз долго возится с вытяжкой и, наконец, она начинает работать как следует. Коул всем своим видом выражает бурное восхищение.

Стайлз делает это не для него. Вернее, не только для него. 

Он решает, что настало время им поговорить с глазу на глаз.

— Ты мне нравишься, Бэтмэн.

— Вот как?

— У тебя могущественные друзья. Мне понятно, что объединяет их друг с другом. Общие проблемы, общие враги. И мне страшно представить, чем ты заслужил их доверие.

— Я красавчик, мистер Коул. Все от меня без ума.

Коул добродушно понимающе улыбается.

— Знаешь, когда я отсюда выберусь, тоже заведу себе питомца.

— Вам так нравится боль, мистер Коул? Могли бы просто попросить. Моих ординарных способностей вполне хватает для нажимания на вот эти кнопки.

— Если бы тебе нравилось ее причинять, ты бы уже это сделал, не так ли? Расскажи, что доставляет тебе удовольствие. Хочу всё о тебе знать. Красавчик.

— Полезная информация. Я как раз в том возрасте, когда начинает стоять на умных и сговорчивых.

Коул смотрит на него, долго не отводя взгляд. Стайлз чувствует себя как под микроскопом и вспоминает слова Питера о том, что надо поработать над спонтанными реакциями. Однажды он возьмет отпуск и обязательно займется этим вопросом.

— Что же Вы находите полезным, мистер Стилински?

— Расскажите про артефакт.

— Что именно?

— Всё, о чём умолчали в прошлый раз?

— А, это, — тянет Коул. — Не хотелось портить вам впечатление.

Стайлз переносится мыслями в тот дом. Женщина. Нож. Кровь. Сияние под потолком. Их стоны. Похороны Айзека. Его накрывает. Он чувствует себя собакой Павлова, послушно капающей слюной на раздражитель.

— О! Это очень благородно. Показать, как мы веселились?

Он выворачивает рукоятку на максимум и, не дожидаясь ответа, давит на кнопку. Дебильный импульсивный жест, продиктованный страхом. Этот козёл ничего не получит. Недостаток актерского мастерства будет компенсирован силой тока.

— Вижу, — выдыхает Коул, и Стайлз ощущает спазм в желудке от запаха жжёного мяса, — вечеринка была просто блеск.

— Не то слово. Хотите, повторим?

— Раз некоторые из вас живы, полагаю, кто-то стал Хранителем? И раз мы тут беседуем, это — не ты. И, видимо, не тот полоумный тип, который выл в соседней клетке. Стало быть, Хранитель ваш альфа?

Дерьмо.

Стайлз снова жмёт на кнопку.

Он все знал с самого начала. Он повел их в эту западню. Вопрос в том, знал ли об этом его наниматель. Вопрос в том, кем на этом празднике жизни мистер Коул видит себя через 10 лет.

— Мистер Коул, — говорит Стайлз, отмахиваясь от дыма, — мне кажется Вы меня плохо расслышали. Я сказал, что мне нужна полезная информация, а то что вы мне впариваете, можете оставить при себе. Не знаю, понимаете ли вы, но в Ваших играх нет никакого смысла. Вы никогда отсюда не выйдете. Вас никто не спасет. Это место одно из самых защищенных во всем северном полушарии. Здесь отличная шумоизоляция и миллион ловушек, смертельно опасных для вашего биологического вида. Мы можем подружиться и быть друг другу полезными. Можем поиграть, если Вас это заводит. Я много кого потерял с момента нашей первой встречи. Вы верно заметили: я не убийца и не садист. Но прямо сейчас у меня очень сильно расшатаны нервы и моральный-этический компас. И всё, что здесь происходит, я принимаю максимально близко к сердцу. Поэтому давайте еще разок.

— Не сдерживайся, сынок. Оторвись по максимуму.

— Как пожелаете.

Стайлз зажимает кнопку с такой силой, что чувствует боль в пальце. Коул — единственная ниточка, последний шанс спасти отца. И если этот ублюдок не заговорит, если у него ничего нет, то…

Стайлз прекращает. Под потолок набивается дым. Коул выглядит выпотрошенным и очень сговорчивым: последний разряд как будто закоротил лицевой нерв, отвечающий за эту раздражающую ухмылку.

— Меня интересует вот что. Каков шанс, что артефакт ошибается с вероятностями?

Коул кашляет и запрокидывает голову на решетку. Держать ее мышцами он уже не способен.

— Нулевой, — хрипит он, слова вылетают сипло и отрывисто. — Это его единственная задача.

— Вы планировали стать Хранителем?

— Ты, — отзывается он, и Стайлза начинает бесить этот вымученный темп речи. — вроде не глупый парень. Хранитель — это пушечное мясо.

— Вы готовы жить без памяти? Любопытно.

Коул отвечает не сразу. С его лица одно за другим слетают все знакомые Стайлзу выражения. И появляется новое. Которому хочется верить.

— Я должен всё исправить.

— Исправить что?

— Хранителем первого артефакта был мой отец. Артефакт вероятностей позволяет вернуться в прошлое, но это билет в один конец.

— Он позволяет ЧТО?!

— Можно вернуться и сделать так, чтобы ничего из этого никогда не произошло, пацан. Я могу откатиться на 40 лет, и никто из твоих близких не пострадает. Ты тоже можешь. Но не дальше даты своего рождения.

Стайлз всматривается в его лицо очень внимательно. Он замечает, как у левого глаза регенерирует отслоившаяся роговица. Коул всё ещё дымится. На лицо медленно возвращается улыбка, но это улыбка висельника. Он выглядит достаточно достоверно для заебавшегося. И говорит ровно то, что Стайлз мечтает услышать уже хуеву тучу времени. Стайлз не хочет никого терять. Не хочет никого пытать в подвале. Он хочет свою жизнь обратно, и Коул приносит ему это тогда, когда он так отчаянно в этом нуждается. Когда соблазн расслабиться и просто позволить вещам происходить достигает своей наивысшей точки. Когда у него такой всеобъемлющий паралич воли, что каждое дополнительное усилие просто убивает изнутри.

— И для этого вам нужен Хранитель.

— И для этого мне нужен Хранитель.

— И Вы делаете вид что работаете на Аннигилятора, чтобы не тратить силы на конкуренцию с ним. 

Коул заходится долгим кашлем.

— Вы, клоуны, думаете, что можете на что-то повлиять, но правда в том, что без артефакта вероятностей, работающего на полную катушку, вы разлетитесь на атомы прежде чем поймете, в кого стрелять. Вы уже достаточно потеряли. И я тоже. И я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что нет никакого гарантированного способа уцелеть во время тотальной аннигиляции населения планеты. Хранить ему верность не в моих интересах. Поэтому, пацан, умоляю, послушай меня! Послушай меня очень внимательно, потому что ты единственный сейчас, кто может принять правильное решение и закончить весь этот кошмар. Проведи обряд, освой артефакт, найди того, кто добровольно принесёт себя в жертву и откатись во времени. Не доверяешь мне — отправься сам, отправь отца, на крайний случай этого психа отправь, просто не дайте ему победить. Это жизнь одного. Окей, двух. Против жизней миллиардов и только в этой существующей ветке. Это самое простое уравнение в жизни. И всё, что тебе нужно для его решения — это оставить сантименты и эмоции за скобками. Понимаешь меня?

— Почему Вы молчали до сих пор?

— Как враги вы не страшны. Я сразу понял, что в этом подвале меня не убьют. Как союзники без артефакта вы бесполезны. Плюс тогда, по причине своей неебической самоуверенности, вы не были готовы слушать и рассматривать такой вариант. Вы казались теми, кто согласится только на сценарий без потерь. Сейчас, по причине отчаяния, вы наконец готовы к диалогу.

— Кто Вам сказал, что мы в отчаянии?

Коул долго протяжно кашляет, прежде чем снова заговорить.

— Да брось, ты только что чуть не поджарил меня заживо. В прошлый раз ты думал, что готов на это пойти. В этот раз тебе пришлось себя сдерживать. Я не прав? 

— Я не убийца, мистер Коул.

— Ты все еще думаешь, что из этой истории можно выйти с чистыми руками. Действие — сделает тебя убийцей. Бездействие, ошибка или отказ — соучастником. Не замараться не получится, пацан. Ты уже в говне по уши. Быть на твоем месте сейчас — худшее, что можно себе представить. Но мир вообще дерьмовое и несправедливое место. И твоя жизнь — тому самое лучшее подтверждение. 

**

Стайлз будет думать об этом последующие несколько дней. Зажеванной пленкой в голове один и тот же букет бессмысленных вопросов. И самый главный из них даже не про то, почему простое уравнение на самом деле превращается в систему неравенств. Он не верит Коулу, конечно, он ему не верит, но просто так выкинуть этот бред из головы не получается.

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека и мысленно задает себе бессмысленный вопрос: правда или действие? Настолько ли ты в отчаянии, чтобы пустить ему пулю в лоб? Чтобы спасти их всех?

Конечно, он не верит Коулу. Он не верит ни единому его слову. Вот только. 

Есть одна штука, которая не дает ему покоя. Стайлз готов поклясться, что в той бойне в Палмс он не просто ударился головой и потерял сознание. Он практически уверен, что погиб. Что долго истекал кровью. Что было холодно, а затем — темно. Но кто-то вернул его к жизни. Кто-то нажал рестарт, и он отделался легкими телесными.

Это конечно не сорок лет. И даже не восемнадцать. 

Но если Хранителю удалось откатиться всего на пару секунд назад, и этого оказалось достаточно. 

Дерек не стал бы о таком умалчивать, так ведь?

Так?

Но эти вопросы не помогают. Он всё чаще думает о словах Раста. О самом простом уравнении в жизни. О двух жизнях против миллиардов. Каждый раз, когда голос Раста в его голове одерживает победу, Стайлз спускается в оружейную и добавляет 1 аконитовый патрон калибра .500 в барабан своего пятизарядного  Smith & Wesson.

Полный магазин собирается быстрее, чем он ожидал.

Новый патрон, которому уже не нашлось места, кажется тяжелее предыдущих. Он уже собирается вернуть его обратно в коробку, но на полпути передумывает и прячет себе в карман.

Smith & Wesson на этот раз он тоже забирает с собой.

**

Стайлз стоит у окна, упирается лбом в стекло и бессмысленно пялится в уродливо багровеющее закатом небо. Ему хочется устало вздохнуть и на выдохе, хотя бы в эту короткую секунду или две, почувствовать себя чуть менее заебавшимся и чуть менее погрязшим во всем этом дерьме.

Пожалуйста? Неужели он просит так много.

Никто не поможет.

Все могущественные волшебники передохли еще в 14 веке.

Все мощные артефакты обнулили друг друга.

Все седативные препараты делают только хуже.

Все остальные уже разыграли свои роли. Теперь его очередь и он, мать его, не готов. Не готов. Не готов.

Ужасная игра, ужасные правила. Он хочет другие. Эти — ему не нравятся. Не нравятся. Не нравятся.

Ебаная мантра. Каждый божий день, каждое утро он просыпается и надеется, что от него ничего не зависит. Что он впечатлительный сторонний наблюдатель. Что он наркоман и это его приход. Что он сошел с ума и однажды колеса вернут его в мир живых. Что это ошибка. Это ошибка. Одна большая несмешная шутка. Потому что какой в этом нахуй смысл?

Начинается дождь. Капли мажут по окну, оставляя на обратной стороне стекла узкие светлые полосы.

Стайлз все-таки вздыхает, и это ожидаемо не приносит никакого облегчения.

Шансы четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот двадцать пять к одному. 0,0000000714253%. Семь целых одна десятая умноженных на десять в минус восьмой степени.

Население этой планеты 7,7 миллиардов. Семь целых семь десятых умноженных на десять в девятой степени.

Эти цифры рефреном долбят его подкорку.

Из семи целых семи десятых умноженных на десять в девятой степени вся ебань этого мира прилипает именно к нему. Его шансы на успех семь целых одна десятая умноженные на десять в минус восьмой степени.

Он не хочет успеха. Он хочет еще более нулевые шансы.

Потому что есть и другие цифры, которые добивают его сразу вслед за первыми. Если принимать их троих за часть экосистемы, то на них приходится 100%. Стайлз округляет до ста, потому что хер его знает, как посчитать целыми числами то, что от них осталось на самом деле. То, во что они все превратились.

12,5% процентов, что все они выживут или что все погибнут.

Оставшиеся 37,5% распределяются между тем, что выживет кто-то один или двое.

Его собственные шансы на выживание — запредельно высокие 50%. Определенные манипуляции с исходами и перестановками повышают до 75.

Он не хочет выжить. Он не хочет платить эту цену.

Эти цифры — все, что у него осталось. Они напоминание. Выбора нет. Отказ от выбора — это тоже решение, у которого будут последствия.

Ужасная игра, ужасные правила. Ужасная всратая несправедливая ебаная жизнь.

Он давится этими мыслями, давится горечью последних двух лет, давится залапанными до дыр воспоминаниями, когда все было хорошо. Когда проблемы были решаемыми. Когда его заботило, войдет ли он в команду по лакроссу. Поцелует ли когда-нибудь Лидию. Находит ли Дерек его смешным. Можно ли вылечить Питера. Сможет ли Айзек не убивать людей по полнолуниям. Заметит ли отец, что он пьян. В какой колледж подавать документы.

Он вздрагивает, когда Дерек невесомо касается его плеча. Разворачивается и крепко обнимает. Ничего не говорит. Им нечего сказать друг другу. Они оба в говне по уши. Они оба хотели бы принять удар на себя. У них не будет такой роскоши. Они парализованы. Обескровлены. Обесцвечены.

Он пиздец как любит Дерека. С силой тысячи атомных реакторов. С силой ударной волны от взрыва сверхновой. Дерек — и есть его сверхновая, сверхединственная и сверхпоследняя. Его утешительный приз. Его спасательный круг. Его путь к свету. Его все-что-у-меня-осталось.

Поэтому, когда все закончится, Стайлз пустит ему пулю в лоб. Он нагреет револьвер в своем кармане, чтобы дуло не было таким обжигающе холодным. Чтобы можно было перепутать с поцелуем на ночь. Это будет нежно, быстро и ахуеть как милосердно. Он скажет Дереку, что любит его, что любит его просто как не снилось даже Иисусу. Как самая ебанутая на свете мамаша, как самый отвязный сексоголик, как друг, как брат, как отец и сын, как буйнопомешанный, как утопающий, как наркоман, как самая черная дыра во вселенной. Он любит его всеми доступными и недоступными способами. И то, что он сделает, будет лучшим подарком. Самым щедрым, самым великодушным. Дерек никогда не посмеет о таком попросить, поэтому Стайлз поступит как телепат, как герой третьесортной мыльной оперы, как псих и как второстепенный персонаж-садовник в фильме про большую и чистую любовь. Все в одном флаконе из расшатанных нахуй нервов. Он сделает все сам, без лишних просьб. А потом уютно устроится рядом и следующим ходом освободит себя. Спасет их обоих. Ни одна крыша не выдержит того, чего они нахлебались. Никто из них не заслужил жить дальше с таким багажом. Никто из семи целых семи десятых умноженных на десять в девятой степени, по правде, тоже такого не заслужил.

Последние три дня только эта картина и цифры, долбящие его подкорку, не дают ему сдаться и сдохнуть прямо сейчас.

**XD7+ — XD7**

Участок похож на пчелиный улей. Кровавая баня в Палмс подняла на уши практически весь округ. Стайлз не видел отца уже целую вечность. Он сидит в его кабинете с обедом наготове в бумажном пакете и даже не представляет, увидятся ли они сегодня. Шерифа разрывают репортеры, начальство, подчиненные, обеспокоенные родители перед началом учебного года и всякие психопаты, строчащие чистосердечные признания по всем возможным каналам связи. Он вторые сутки ночует в участке. Их общение сократилось до 4 смс в день.

Стайлз не знает, что делать. Он просто надеется, что отец согласится. Он просто будет умолять, кататься в истерике, грозить самоубийством, грозить убийством, грозить уходом из дома, он пристегнет себя наручниками к отцу и будет позорить его до победного. Три килограмма огнестрельного плана Б в его рюкзаке размывают последние границы того, на что он точно пойти не готов. Он на ебаном дне. Он готов на всё .

Стайлз вздрагивает от громкого «Меня нет!». Открытая дверь пропускает в кабинет напряженный гул участка. Пакет с обедом в руках мокрый от конденсата.

— Эй, привет! Спасибо, что дождался.

— Привет. Принес тебе кое-чего, но всё остыло, — Стайлз водружает пакет на стол. — Дурдом у вас тут.

Шериф бегло просматривает верхнюю кипу бумаг на столе и откладывает их подоконник.

— Спасибо. Дурдом — это мягко сказано.

Его глаза все еще блуждают по комнате. Стайлз видит, что он немного не в себе. Ночи без сна, повышенная нагрузка, нервная система находится на пределе. Переключиться на что-то будничное никак не получается. В этом они до смешного похожи.

— У тебя все нормально? — спрашивает он, уплетая салат, как человек, который не ел вечность. — Это просто изумительно! Господи, как же я рад, что ты пришел. Присоединяйся! Черт его знает, когда еще пообедаем вместе.

— Да, я тоже рад, — Стайлз дежурно складывает лицевые мышцы в подобие улыбки.

Он не знает, как озвучить свою просьбу. Он вертит в кармане патрон, до боли сжимая его костяшками пальцев.

— Всё нормально? — отец смотрит встревожено, его встроенный детектор лжи чует какой-то подвох.

Стайлз думает: отступать некуда, времени нет. Он думает: на этот случай просто не существует подходящих слов. Он считает до трех. Секундная стрелка над головой отца успевает проплыть 7 делений. Он крепко зажмуривается как перед затяжным прыжком с обрыва.

— Нам нужно уехать, — его голос звучит ровно и убедительно, акцент ненадолго задерживается на каждом слове. — Сегодня. Пожалуйста. Ты сможешь взять отпуск за свой счёт? У тебя есть право, я прошу тебя воспользуйся им сейчас. Это важно.

— Стайлз? — он жует через раз, как в замедленной съемке. — Что-то случилось?

— Это  _ очень _ долгая история, я обещаю, я всё расскажу по дороге. Если коротко — мы в опасности. Да, это связано с бойней в отеле. Нет, я никого не убивал. Пожалуйста, давай уедем сегодня. На пару дней. Я всё тебе расскажу, а потом ты сам решишь, как поступить.

— Стайлз, ты понимаешь, что сейчас?..

— Я бы не просил, если бы не был уверен. Пожалуйста. Это очень серьезно. Просто поверь мне. Сделай это ради меня.

Стайлз знает, что просит о невозможном. Уехать посреди самого громкого расследования за всю историю Бикон Хиллс. В самый кульминационный момент. Да, у шерифа есть права. Да, он не обязан раскрывать личные обстоятельства. Да, это вызовет много вопросов и домыслов. Да, это может положить конец его карьере. Да, это всё, конечно, очень важно, если не знать главного.

— Будут последствия.

—  _ Это _ — с нажимом отвечает Стайлз, — решаемый вопрос.

Шериф внимательно смотрит на сына. Стайлзу знакомо это выражение лица. Так выглядят политики под обстрелом неудобных журналистских вопросов о непопулярных законах. Это его безопасное лицо. Лицо-убежище, когда надо разобраться в себе, а уже потом транслировать остальным. Он обреченно вздыхает.

— Нужно оформить бумаги и передать дела. Это затянется до вечера. Соберешь мои вещи?

Тыльной стороной ладони Стайлз поочередно протирает оба глаза и бросается обнимать отца через стол.

— Я люблю тебя. Я тебя просто обожаю. Иисус, Мария и Иосиф. И все святые угодники. Я всё соберу. Ты просто лучше всех. Спасибо. Спасибо!!!

Стайлз бесконечно рад, что отец смог рассмотреть в этом какую-то вторую сторону, требующую осмысления, а не мгновенных санкций и домашнего ареста. Стараясь не спугнуть внезапную удачу, он стремительно покидает кабинет.

Уже в дверях шериф зовет:

— Будь осторожен. И, — он какое-то время подбирает слова, — спасибо за доверие. Я постараюсь не подвести. 

Стайлз коротко кивает и закрывает за собой дверь, тяжело размышляя о том, что не заслуживает такого отца.

На выходе из участка он сталкивается с Дереком.

«И его тоже не заслуживаю, спасибо за напоминание» — думает он, вспоминая о том, что Дерек не повернутый сталкер, а просто пришел по повестке.

— Все нормально?

— Посмеялись, — хмыкает Стайлз. — Ладно, давай. Удачи там. Увидимся ближе к ночи.

Дерек вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— В участке дурдом и все на ушах. Раньше вы точно не управитесь. До вечера.

Дерек выглядит настороженным, но Стайлз не дает ему времени разобраться, шустро спрыгивает через ступеньку и двигает в сторону джипа.

**

Он проходит в подвал ускоренным шагом, мимо пыточной — в оружейную. Спортивная сумка шершаво опускается на пол. Он разворачивает свой старый список и начинает методично укладывать боеприпасы, как будто им предстоит держать оборону против целого мира. Но даже если не придется, Стайлз уверен, ничего из этого точно не будет лишним.

— У отца будет столько вопросов, — бормочет он себе под нос, разбирая снайперскую винтовку так, чтобы она поместилась в сумку.

— Не будет.

Стайлз чувствует, как у него холодеет затылок. А затем с гулким пустым ударом повсюду выключается свет. 

**

Он приходит в себя от жуткого грохота. Голова раскалывается, и этот шум делает нахождение в сознании невыносимым. Его тошнит, он блюет прямо перед собой, машинально констатируя сотрясение, в лужу свернувшейся побагровевшей крови, которая растеклась практически по всей камере и залила пол даже за ее пределами. Стайлз осторожно переводит взгляд в угол и замечает источник: то, что раньше было Питером, теперь напоминает бесформенную груду мусора.

Его бьет мелкой дрожью, от страха и отвращения, от беспомощности и от того, что он сдохнет в этой вонючей камере ровно за один шаг до. Его снова тошнит. От желудочного сока во рту делается горько.

Коул бросает биту на пол, просовывает голову между прутьями решетки. Внимательно и с большим удовольствием наблюдает, как Стайлз пытается не спятить. Вид у него как у карикатурного психопата.

— Ну, привет! — тянет он. — Как самочувствие?

«Нет-нет-нет, — Стайлза закоротило на этой мысли. — Только, блядь, не сегодня».

— Это обязательно?  — его пробирает от гнева к торгам, от торгов к гневу, от гнева к страху, от страха  — к принятию. И кажется, всё это происходит одновременно.

— Понимаешь ли, в чем дело, дружок. Ты, должно быть, думаешь, что важен только результат. Если действие не приносит результатов — то нет смысла тратить на это силы. Так? Это потому что ты еще молод. И думаешь, что умный. Я же, — Коул театрально вздымает руки к небесам, — вообще не ни на что не претендую. Я, скорее гедонист, понимаешь?

Стайлз чувствует, как у него узлом завязываются кишки. От страха, злости и бессилия. И от того, что он уже заранее знает, куда покатится эта беседа.

— Знаешь, что принесет мне огромное удовольствие, Стайлз?

— В вашем возрасте, наверное, уже только внуки и огород? 

— Рад, что чувство юмора все еще при тебе. Впечатляет.

Он делает несколько неторопливых шагов к столу и берет телефон. Стайлз замечает лежащий под столом рюкзак, в котором лежит револьвер, и пытается сообразить, как по-быстрому овладеть телекинезом.

— Давай посмотрим, что тут у нас. Коротал время с твоим смартфоном, пока ты был в отключке, — доверительно сообщает он. — Список входящих что-то пустоват. Похоже, тебя никто не хватится. Да, милый? Ну, что ж. Будем работать, с чем есть. Боже, пацан, ты что зафоткал все книги в местной библиотеке? Где же селфи с друзьями? Фото с грандиозных попоек, нюдесы, в конце концов? Хотя с такой галереей, в принципе, последний вопрос снимается.

Стайлз хмыкает:

— Вы давно, видимо, не были в старшей школе, если думаете, что таким можно кого-то расстроить.

— Ну что ж. Придется тебя, видимо, отпустить, раз мои остроумные замечания тебя не унижают, да?

Он ждёт реакции Стайлза, но тот сидит с каменным лицом, не сводя с него глаз.

— Отстойный из тебя собеседник, мог бы и подыграть. Я действительно начинаю беспокоиться за твои социальные навыки, пацан. Вырастешь каким-нибудь психопатом, ха-ха! Впрочем, думаю, лучше обсудить свои тревоги с твоим отцом, как думаешь? Мы двое взрослых. Найдем общий язык.

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и со всей обреченностью понимает, что бесполезно. Спонтанные реакции, о которых говорил еще Питер, уже успели ему поднасрать.

— Он здесь ни при чем.

Коул скалится и присаживается на корточки, любезно спускаясь до его уровня.

— Ты прав. Дело совсем не в нём. Дело в нас, Стайлз. Понимаешь, дружок, самые лучшие события моей жизни в последнее время были связаны только с тобой. С тем короткими периодами блаженства, когда ты отпускал эту сраную кнопку. И тут нет никакой тайны. Я просто желаю тебе зла и длительных страданий. Не очень драматично, согласен. Банально и старомодно, каюсь. Просто хочу подарить себе утешение. Думаю, я заслужил знать, что ты глубоко и искренне раскаиваешься. Такие дела, дорогой. Ну, ладно. Я заболтался. Мне пора. Не скучай. Хотя, впрочем, мне всё равно. Пока.

— Сдохни.

— Только после вас, — весело бросает Коул, запирая за собой железную дверь.

**

Тошнота. Стайлз чувствует только тошноту, мерзкий привкус во рту и адскую боль в затылке. Он поднимается по стене и пытается не паниковать. Получается плохо. Он считает до десяти. Потом еще раз. Потом в обратном направлении. Ему хочется расхуярить всю эту клетку кулаками и истечь кровью как Питер.

Ждать Дерека нельзя. Особенно если этот пидор позвонит и ему. Стайлз чувствует, как время отбивается ноющей пульсацией в висках. Ему нужен план. Ему нужен чертовски хороший план как можно быстрее.

Он оглядывается, ощупывает одежду. В кармане только патрон и список. Других вещей нет. Дергает решетку — ожидаемо заперта. Несколько ударов плечом не приносят ничего, кроме обжигающей боли. Несколько попыток пролезть между прутьями. Рубашка, футболка, ремень сваливаются на пол. Новая попытка. Ему не хватает каких-то пары сантиметров.

Он поднимает ремень, пытаясь вспомнить, как выглядел ключ. Язычок пряжки не обещает быстрой победы. Стайлз миллион раз открывал наручники невидимкой, поэтому хорошо знает: нужно что-то в меру твердое и эластичное. Он смотрит на свои шнурки. Бинго.

Он долго возится, прежде чем наконец связывает их в некое подобие четырехлистного клевера и насаживает на язычок. Замок не поддается. Стайлз прилипает лицом к решетке. В голове нет ни единой мысли, кроме «Давай. Давай же». У него затекает шея, руки, лицо. Он делает экспресс-разминку и продолжает. Наконечникам шнурков как будто не хватает длины. Стайлз достает свою нищебродскую отмычку и пытается согнуть штырь ремня о прутья решетки. Он не поддается. Тогда Стайлз наваливается всем весом и штырь звонко раскалывается на две части: одна остается у него в руках вместе с пряжкой, вторая бряцает на пол недалеко от камеры.

— Охуенно. Это просто охуенно. Лучший, блядь, день в моей жизни.

Он осматривает пенёк на месте штыря. Он удачно заострился, но слишком короткий. Стайлз шарит взглядом по полу и находит отколовшуюся запчасть. Идеально. Он просовывает руку — и не достает. Пробует подцепить ремнем. Осколок как назло катится во все стороны, кроме нужной. Стайлз пробует снова. И снова. И снова. Пока наконец тот не оказывается на нужном расстоянии. 

Его руки дрожат, он бесплодно чиркает в скважине по металлу. Проходит несколько мучительных минут. Длины штыря не хватает. Он вспоминает о шнурках. Насаживает наконечник на штырь и пробует снова. С одной стороны. Затем — с другой.

Механизм, наконец, совершает один вымученный поворот. За ним — ещё один. Дверь с жалобным скрипом поддается. Стайлз обессилено обрушивается лопатками на грязный цементный пол и несколько секунд просто дышит. Он не плачет, но ясно чувствует, как задыхается и как по вискам катятся слёзы. Нервы, похоже, подали в отставку и начинают сольную карьеру.

Насрать.

Он одевается, заправляет шнурки, кое-как застегивает ремень. Стайлз думает, что никогда больше никуда не выйдет без ремня. Даже в душ. Особенно в душ.

Железная дверь в пыточную тоже заперта, но Стайлз на нее и не рассчитывал. Он шумно передвигает стол поближе к окну, забирается на него и хреначит пластиковое стекло стулом в несколько подходов до тех пор, пока оно не превращается в крошиво.

В рюкзаке его терпеливо дожидается Smith & Wesson калибра .500. Все патроны на месте. Запасной — в кармане. Он выдавливает растрепанное стекло и, вцепляясь пальцами в землю, выволакивает себя наружу.

Дома с порога он закидывается Аддералом и Ибупрофеном. Проверяет ноут. Молится, чтобы оба телефона — отца и Дерека — были еще в участке. Он раздевается на ходу, избавляясь от одеревеневшей от крови одежды, не отлипая от экрана. Приложение возвращает результат:

Оба телефона отображаются рядом с его собственным. Где-то на выезде из города.

— ХОТЬ РАЗ, — орет Стайлз, зашвыривая стул в стену. — МОЖЕТ МНЕ ПОВЕЗТИ ХОТЬ ОДИН ЕБАНЫЙ РАЗ??? СУКА!

Колесико от стула продолжает понуро наматывать полукруг по комнате. Стайлз закрывает лицо ладонями и садится на кровать. Он пытается дышать. Пытается подавить инстинкт поехать вот прямо сейчас, втопить педаль и разбираться на месте. Он чувствует себя бесконечно одиноко. Он, блядь, даже объединился бы с Питером, если бы тот выжил. Ему нужен кто-то, кто бил бы по рукам и притормаживал на поворотах. Он чувствует, что этот человек у него когда-то был. А теперь он сам за себя. Один. Один. Один. Против невъебенно могущественных чуваков. В его команде все 207 костей, сарказм и экспертная неудача.

— Давай, Стайлз. Ты справишься. Думай, как Скотт Саммерс. Что на моем месте сделал бы Скотт?

Проходит четыре долгих гудка, прежде чем Дитон снимает трубку.

**

Стайлз бросает джип в десяти километрах и направляется к складу пешком. Он бредет недалеко от дороги и пробирается осторожно, как если бы на каждом дереве сидело по часовому. До склада можно добраться с четырех сторон, три из которых просматриваются идеально. Одна — примыкает к лесу. Стайлз бы рассадил всю свою армию именно здесь, если бы думал, что враг в его лице представляет хоть какую-то угрозу. Ожидаемо, в этом ключе о нём не думает никто. Даже он сам.

Вдоль обочины он насчитывает не меньше десятка молчаливо мигающих полицейских машин. Они навевают тоскливые мысли о беспризорниках: покидавшие их люди тоже рассчитывали вернуться.

Стайлз сверяется с навигатором и забирает вправо, останавливаясь в полукилометре от склада. Он думает о том, что никто и никогда ему еще так не льстил как артефакт с этими заоблачно высокими шансами на победу. С учетом того, что ему предстоит проделать. С учетом всех «но».

Он замыкает вокруг выбранной сосны рябиновый барьер, натягивает гаффы, привязь, охватку, проверяет на прочность карабин, закидывает за плечо  Barrett M82 и начинает карабкаться.

Это просто нелепо. Стайлз не чувствует себя героем эпической пост-апокалиптической драмы. Он чувствует себя доверчивым героем реалити-шоу. Винтовка выбросит бумажный флажок в момент выстрела. Под слоем листьев вмонтирован батут. Это и есть тот самый единственный шанс на победу. Он не верит в их с Дитоном план настолько, что следует ему из чистого упрямства. И только потому, что других вариантов особо нет.

За пару метров от верхушки он останавливается и закрепляется. Обзор довольно убогий. Стайлз не тешит себя надеждой, что сможет усидеть здесь дольше часа.

Через прицел становится различим склад. По факту это просто каркас здания с редкими с балками вместо крыши. Происходящее внутри слабо, но различимо. Униформа отца — первое, что бросается в глаза. Он сидит с руками за спиной. Он единственный человек в униформе. Остальных полицейских не видно. Стайлз почему-то уверен, что они не появятся с минуты на минуту. Он почему-то уверен, что их уже постигла судьба Лидии.

Рядом с отцом он различает Дерека и Коула. Коула окружает с десяток незнакомых людей, с которыми он оживленно беседует. Затылок Коула как будто создан для пули. Он отличная мишень, он почти неподвижен. Стайлз представляет себе, как живописно его мозги рваным орнаментом оживили бы эти унылые стены.

По правде, у него нет никакого плана, как вычислить среди всех этих людей Аннигилятора. Втайне он рассчитывал, что будут какие-то знаки отличия. Типа короны, мишени на спине или горностаевой мантии. Ну или что кто-то из них будет вести себя как уебок, и если все терпят — то вот наш клиент.

Минуты тянутся бесконечно и ничего не происходит. Стайлз чувствует, как у него затекают колени, лицо, глаза, палец и вся жизнь. Солнце безучастно начинает закатываться за горизонт. Он перекидывает винтовку в другую руку и разминает освободившуюся.

Когда он в следующий раз всматривается в прицел, то первое что видит — внимательный взгляд Дерека. Он, кажется, смотрит на него в упор. Стайлз не уверен, что у него настолько острое зрение. Или нюх. Или что угодно. Он замечает, что все собравшиеся как-то немного рассредоточились, а Коул уводит отца за пределы видимости.

Дерек смотрит на него не моргая, еле заметно склоняя голову вправо. Стайлз отвечает ему вслух:

— Да, это все ахуенно, Дерек, но с той стороны больше одного чувака. И что-то мне подсказывает, что, когда я выстрелю, они не выстроятся в аккуратный расстрельный ряд, а прибегут сюда и аннигилируют меня к херам.

Стайлзу кажется, что он слышит, как Дерек вздыхает, опуская голову в обреченном жесте в ответ на эту реплику. А затем он действительно что-то говорит, и один из чуваков справа двигается к нему навстречу. Остальные чуваки инстинктивно расступаются или делают шаг назад, когда он к ним приближается.

— Бинго.

Стайлз дергает раствор и очень аккуратно прицеливается. Он ждёт, когда тот остановится, и чувствует, как по спине медленно стекает капля пота. У него нет права на ошибку. Он не настолько далеко, чтобы они не сумели до него добраться. Он не настолько хорош в том, чтобы попасть в движущуюся или уворачивающуюся мишень. Он даже не уверен, что суммарное расстояние защищает его от аннигиляции. И в отличие от Дерека на нем нет бронежилета из причудливого обряда перед смертью. Шанс один на четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот двадцать пять, наверное, выглядит именно так.

Его отвлекает какой-то низкий металлический звук удара. Он машинально косится в сторону источника.

На границе своей рябиновой клетки он различает фигуру Раста Коула. Вместе с отцом.

Коул улыбается самой обворожительной из своих улыбок. И не говорит ни слова.

Раст Коул предлагает ему обмен.

**XB8-D8#**

В жизни бывает всякое. Бывают в ней хорошие, вкусные дни, когда жить в целом здорово. Бывают обычные нормальные дни. Таких, как правило, большинство. Бывают сносные дни, когда всё настолько пресно, что тебе глубоко плевать. Бывают плохие дни, которые превращаются в твой самый худший кошмар наяву. 

А еще бывают такие как этот. Который подводит под всеми ними черту.

Стайлзу всегда казалось, что люди как-то странно представляют себе Страшный суд. Что кому-то может быть интересно под микроскопом рассматривать твои вонючие жалкие грешки и даровать прощение или погибель. Что каждая твоя мысль и каждое решение является предметом торгов и уступок.

Что каждое из твоих сомнений имеет физический вес в материальном мире и способно утащить тебя за собой прямиком в преисподнюю. 

Все почему-то надеются, что на Страшном суде направо и налево раздают исключительно спасения и награды.

Теперь он точно знает, что это не так. 

Там ничего не раздают. Ничего не спрашивают. Ты просто наполняешься самым чистым из возможных раскаяний, но это уже ни на что не влияет.

Тебе так жаль, что ты не смог просто сидеть и ждать. Так жаль, что стольким врал. Так жаль, что не смог никого спасти. Так жаль, что своими руками ты повредил рассудок тому, кто мог бы спасти отцу жизнь. Так бесконечно жаль всего, что уже не сможешь ему сказать. Так жаль, что не смог решить самого простого в мире уравнения правильно. 

Так жаль, что выбор, который тебе предлагают, полная лажа.

Так жаль, что к твоему огромному разочарованию, ты сам, скорее всего, неизбежно выживешь. 

Так жаль, что именно Раст Коул ожидает решения. 

Так жаль, что это выбор без выбора. 

Что это и есть единственный шанс из четырнадцати миллионов шестьсот тридцати пяти.

Стайлз смаргивает мутную пелену перед глазами и одними губами выдыхает «прости меня». Адресованное то ли отцу, то ли Дереку, то ли самому себе. И выстреливает Аннигилятору в затылок.

Оглушительно громкий хруст на самой периферии сознания вытесняется непробиваемой горькой тишиной.

А затем привычные очертания мира медленно трансформируются в темноту.

**

Весь лес в радиусе нескольких километров озаряется ослепительным сиянием. Крик Стайлза гулко разлетается между деревьев. Все падают на землю, закрывая уши руками. Дерек пользуется замешательством и первым делом устремляется за Коулом. Это глупо, но где-то внутри у него теплится надежда, что возможно, шерифа еще можно спасти. Возможно, укус поможет. Он может зажать артерию, сделать искусственное дыхание, вправить кость. Что угодно, только бы он выжил.

Разделяющее их расстояние Дерек преодолевает менее чем за полминуты. Он успевает увидеть, как Коул толкает обезглавленное тело шерифа перед собой и использует его спину как трамплин, чтобы запрыгнуть на дерево. Дерек прыгает следом и жестко ударяется о невидимый барьер. До него, наконец, доходит, что тело шерифа  — единственный мост, по которому можно попасть внутрь.

Между Коулом и Стайлзом остается два прыжка.

Дерек каким-то чудом настигает Коула в сантиметрах от Стайлза. Вгрызается зубами в шейные позвонки, одним порывом выдергивая из тела хребет, отшвыривает в сторону. С него как гирлянды свисают ошметки мяса, кишок и других внутренних органов. Опустошенное тело Коула плюхается на землю. Кровь вязко стекает в траву.

Крик Стайлза затихает одновременно с глухим ударом о дерево. Он болтается на самой вершине без сознания как тряпичная кукла. Дерек распарывает веревки и спускает его на землю. Стайлз дышит. На щеках горит нездоровый лихорадочный румянец. Температура тела как при острой инфекции. Дерек осторожно поднимает его на руки и уносит в сторону дороги. Место битвы напоминает картины средневековых баталий. Окровавленная земля кажется выжженной в свете сгущающейся темноты.

Дерек так крепко прижимает Стайлза к себе, что его самого обдает жаром. Он ощущает вибрацию от загнанных ударов сердца. Дерек пробует выкачать из него то, что вызывает воспаление, но безуспешно. Поэтому он просто крепче прижимает Стайлза к себе с каждым шагом.

Он не чувствует облегчения от победы. Он не чувствует радости от того, что всё наконец закончилось. Он так заебался быть единственным выжившим. Так заебался собирать по кускам то крошиво, которое остается после таких триумфов.

Он держит Стайлза так крепко, как самое дорогое, что уцелело в мире, как то последнее, ради чего всё ещё стоит просыпаться по утрам. Прижимает его так близко, как будто пытается заткнуть нарывающую кровоточащую рану размером с грудную клетку.

В голове нет ни единой мысли. Сознание замкнуло на одной из вероятностей будущего, которая теперь кажется Дереку лучшим и самым желанным из возможных исходов. Дерек прекрасно знает про револьвер. Знает, что он предназначался вовсе не Аннигилятору. Не Питеру. Не Расту. Он просто не успел решить свою этическую дилемму. И Дерек понимает, что математически шансы совсем не в его пользу.

Где-то в глубине души он чувствует облегчение, что совсем скоро всё это закончится по-настоящему. Он не чувствует злости или обиды. Он чувствует что-то напоминающее благодарность.

***

Стайлз приходит в себя на третий день. Рядом с ним полусидя у кровати дремлет Дерек. Его лицо до смешного серьезное и сосредоточенное, лицо покрывают относительно свежие глубокие царапины. Стайлз рассматривает его удивительно изящный профиль и ощущает такую жгучую нежность, от которой ему становится мало воздуха. Он прислушивается к ощущениям в теле с новой прошивкой и не чувствует какой-то большой разницы. Дитон говорил, что должны усилиться какие-то естественные таланты. Стайлз понятия не имеет, в чем он вообще хорош. Он пробует сделать волну бровями и заключает, что, видимо, прокачалась не мимика. Он думает, что к исследованию надо подойти чуть более системно. Составить список и критерии оценки. В целом торопиться теперь особо некуда. Научный метод изобрели недавно и большое упущение не исследовать то, чем они теперь обладают, вдоль и поперек.

Он смотрит на Дерека и думает об отце, о Лидии, Крисе, Питере и Айзеке и еще том парне, про которого все забыли. Думает обо всех, кого потерял Дерек и тикающей в его груди машине времени, способной исправить вообще всё. Возможно, даже отложить детонацию еще на 400 лет. Сделать их жизни нормальными. Спасти Хейлов от пожара. Спасти мир от Аннигилятора. Спасти школу от канимы, Лидию от Питера, вообще сделать всё как следует.

Он нащупывает за поясом револьвер. Его температура равна той, которую он рисовал в своих фантазиях о финале. Он вертит его в руках и по привычке проверяет заряд. Все пять патронов послушно дожидаются своего часа. Он звонко защелкивает барабан обратно и удивляется, что Дерек не просыпается от этого звука. Его глаза по-прежнему закрыты, он выглядит как будто еще серьезней. Стайлз откладывает револьвер на тумбочку и придвигается к нему.

— Эй, — улыбается он. — Привет.

— Привет, — Дерек открывает глаза.

Он не выглядит как человек, который только что проснулся. Он сфокусирован и собран, но смотрит немного растерянно, непроизвольно косится на револьвер, затем снова на Стайлза.

— Я мог прострелить себе ногу. Опрометчиво было оставлять его при мне.

— Нужно было тебя обыскать?

— Я бы не возражал.

— Ты был в отключке. Это как-то не по-джентельменски.

— Вот как? А истекать кровью в моем джипе значит было норм?

— Мне понравилось.

— Оставишь рекомендации?

— Обойдешься.

Стайлз расплывается в широкой теплой улыбке.

— Как же я скучал.

Он бережно очерчивает пальцами новые царапины на лице Дерека. Совсем скоро они затянутся, зарубцуются и превратятся в бесцветные воспоминания. 

— Давай, спроси уже про револьвер.

— Ты передумал возвращаться?

Стайлз смотрит на сосредоточенное лицо Дерека и, кажется, впервые видит его насквозь. Он каким-то чудом вдруг понимает, что Дерек спрашивает о другом. Детали плана, научные методы и другие свежие мысли могут и подождать, а вот самые важные слова всегда должны звучать вовремя.

— Я не хочу тебя потерять, Дерек. Даже если потом эта сраная магия сработает, мы все воскреснем, всё предотвратим и будем жить в красочной вселенной май литл пони. Ты нужен мне. Не только как дефибриллятор для погибших.

У Дерека лицо человека, который прекрасно знает своё место в системе ценностей других людей. Которая впервые в жизни так оглушительно сбоит.

— Ты нужен мне, — повторяет Стайлз. — Как партнер, любовник, как сообщник и научный ассистент. Как мое всё. Мы найдем другой способ. У нас куча времени, чит-коды по вероятностям и еще какие-то — будем надеяться — бонусы в моей новой прошивке.

Дерек слушает и думает о том, что задача, о которой говорит Стайлз, решается в одно действие. Опыты — не нужны. Не нужны исследования или эксперименты. Простой размен ответов на воспоминания (большинство из которых он сдал бы на переработку бесплатно) способен прямо сейчас решить этот паззл. Паззл, на который Стайлз планирует тратить годы.

— Мы разработаем самый великий в истории план, найдём способ починить, всё что разрушилось. Получим Нобелевскую премию и кучу бабла. И больше никто никогда не погибнет.

Он думает о том, что Стайлз тоже прекрасно об этом знает. И что в легендах, которые он так долго изучал в подвале, нет ни слова о том, что происходит с победителями, когда затихают последние залпы праздничных фейерверков. Когда наступают будни, в которых ты просто выжил.

— Что скажешь?

— Пас.

Стайлз, разумеется, на это не ведется.

— Это был риторический вопрос. Я уничтожил Аннигилятора, — напоминает он. — Не советую со мной спорить.

Стайлз — чемпион в вопросах выживания. Дерек ни на секунду не сомневается, что артефакт прокачал именно этот букет способностей. Продвинутый поиск пути к спасению, экспертная выносливость, охренительная ударопрочность.

— Окей, шеф. Как скажешь. Есть хочешь?

— Я уж думал, ты не предложишь.

Он шумно вылезает из кровати, неуклюже путаясь в одеяле. Пыльный луч солнца настырно слепит глаза. Стайлз щурится, прикрываясь рукой на капитанский манер. Он немного пошатывается из-за трехдневной каматозы и чуть не падает от резкой слабости и темноты в глазах.

Дерек успевает его подхватить.

Они очень медленно и осторожно спускаются на кухню. Стайлз понемногу оживает: мертвецки бледное лицо окончательно приходит в норму после второго сэндвича. Ни одна живая душа никогда бы не догадалась, что его вместе со всеми потрохами всего пару дней назад перемалывало в огромной апокалиптической мясорубке, в которой они потеряли всех.

За завтраком Стайлз треплется о планах. О том, как много им предстоит сделать, чтобы попасть в точку Б. Убедительно рассуждает о технике безопасности и мерах предосторожности, сбережениях и прочей чепухе.

Дерек слушает вполуха. Всматривается, как Стайлз взбудоражено полемизирует сам с собой. Замечает пожелтевшие за окном листья. Очень буднично вдруг вспоминает, что неплохо бы отдать тачку на техосмотр. И в этот момент картинка складывается окончательно.

Стайлз не просто предлагает смыслы и перегруженные деталями планы. Он предлагает путь наибольшего сопротивления. В конце которого — если повезёт и боги будут милостивы — у них на самом деле может появиться выбор.

Он достает телефон, рассеянно скролит список контактов в поисках автосервиса и, кажется, впервые за всю свою изуродованную жизнь молится.

Чтобы на этот раз их путь оказался чертовски длинным.

**Fin**


End file.
